Fairy Hero
by Kythrae
Summary: Natsu and friends accept a mission to investigate a Cult of Zeref. The battle that unfold leaves them trapped and facing sure death, only to be saved by a powerful man. Who is this All Might and what has happened to Erza? Meanwhile, Japan has lost its #1 Hero but now a woman of unparalleled power has come, who is this Erza Scarlet?
1. Chapter 1 - Legacy of Zeref

_It has been some time. I have been working on my original ideas for quite awhile and of course toying around with some one shots. Lately though I have been consumed by reading. It helps me quite a lot and this story was born when I read a particular fan fiction. Full thanks to MizuToriFFN for the story "Thank You." Is is a My Hero Academia story and I fully endorse reading it!_

_So, what did this story unleash, well it unleashed an idea and that idea took root and now I can't sleep. He-Man once did that and I learned my bloody lesson! Now, I hope all can enjoy this little romp and I make no promises on length for this one but it will not be a one shot for sure!_

_I do not own anything of My Hero Academia or Fairy Tail. they are amazing stories and well worth diving into if you have not done so. Also - SPOILER WARNING. I will be delving into the future of Fairy Tail past Zeref so if you do NOT know about all the end, please do not hate me. _

_Story references: Fairy Tail will be after the defeat of Zeref, My Hero Academia will be during the fight with All For One._

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Legacy of Zeref**

_The kingdom of Fiore and Alvarez had found peace. It was not confident, but with the fall of so much of their army and their emperor, Alvarez lost its appetite for war. The Council was actually pleased with Fairy Tail and its allies for all they achieved. _

_Thus a policy was instituted. Even though Zeref was gone, his legacy remained. Namely those that pursed Zeref and his relics for power and greed. The latter issue of relics was easily dealt with as many of them had lost their power, but Zeref had left a lot of knowledge behind that could still be used. His pursuit of an escape from immortality had taken many avenues over 400 years and not all were like the Books of Zeref that depended on his magic to exist._

_Should a dark guild or group be found to be using Zeref's knowledge for purposes unknown, Fairy Tail would have first crack at dealing with them. Markarov was happy to help but thankfully it had been few and far between._

_One year has passed since Mavis and Zeref left Fiore. The kingdom had rebuilt itself and the people treasured the guilds that littered the land. _

_Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Erza, Gray, Wendy, and Charl have accepted a mission to investigate ruins far from Magnolia. There had been reports of strange magic flying on the air and a village not too far from the ruins had appealed to the Council to get it looked into._

* * *

"There, there." Lucy rubbed the back of Natsu as he went through several shades of green. They had been off the train for some time, but both he and Wendy had not faired well. Wendy was back to her chipper self if a bit weak. Her blue hair flew on the wind as she walked down the worn path.

Natsu was leaning heavily on Happy. The Dragon Slayer magic seemed to always have such a strange price. If moving on artificial object, motion sickness made them weak. The insane things their magic could accomplish would seem to not allow such a simple thing, but there it was.

Lucy tucked a strand of her blond hair behind her ear as her keys caught her eye. They had still not been able to find Aquarius. She desperately wanted to find her friend and bring all her keys back together. Brandish was looking too, but Lucy was not entirely sure she would get the key back from her if she found it.

"Natsu, you should be able to walk now, Wendy if fine after all." Erza was scanning the ruins as they approached. The report had not been very clear, but they could all feel the oddness of the moss covered pillars that had collapsed back to earth.

Oddly, Lucy thought it felt familiar too.

"Mmmggyhmmg." The unintelligible response got a thwack form the armored woman in charge of their group. Officially, Natsu was not an S-Class wizard, but Lucy knew he could probably take Erza's full strength. Now if only they would stop invading her apartment.

"Natsu, stop messing around. Can't you feel it?" Gray was at the back and Lucy turned to admonish him for calling Natsu out, only to find he was shirtless. His pants were in the process of being removed as well!

"Gray! Clothes!" The ice wizard paused and then yelled in surprise as he gathered his clothes back on. He honestly had gotten better but as they had traveled this past year, the bad habit had cropped up again.

It did not help that Juvia encouraged him, but she was back at the guild…hopefully. It was not impossible that she had followed them, but there were other jobs the guild had to do. Gajeel said he needed her for a job, but that did not mean he would not be amused to detour for a bit.

Levy could not go out right now in her condition, and that meant the vicious prank streak in Gajeel had no restraint.

Still, this was a legacy of Zeref mission, so it was very low that they would follow.

The feeling of wrongness increased and Natsu finally stood up. He was sniffing the air, meaning he must have found something. The feeling of magic was increasing now as well but nothing else.

"Lucy, summon Loke!" Natsu requested the celestial spirit that was a member of the guild. Even now, Natsu still insisted Loke was a guild member. He could be quite stubborn, but Lucy loved that about him.

"Gate of the Lion! Open!" She used the golden key and her clothes transformed as Loke appeared. Usually he would make a comment about his love for her, but the lion spirit froze stiff. He was looking around his his black suit and glasses at the stones around him.

"This is not a good place for a celestial spirit Lucy. Be careful." The warning was taken seriously by all and they advanced with their guard up.

The sunny day would have been nice to enjoy for a picnic, but the stone buildings that were ravaged by time and moss were growing thicker. They began to hear chanting coming from somewhere ahead.

Erza Re-quipped to two swords. They proceeded down the path and found a massive gate in front of them. It was clearly ancient and the marks on it raised the hair on Lucy's arms. She had seen similar markings before in relation to Zeref. What was this place?

Loke began to shimmer. The surprised look on his face meant it was not his doing, nor was it hers. Suddenly, he dispersed and vanished as the chanting began to reach its peak.

"Run Lucy!" His words were the only warning as the stone gate was smashed to pieces from within. A massive creature of stone and energy towered over them. Its eyes burned crimson as it looked down at them.

Lucy felt ill looking at it. Her magic did not like this place and this thing especially.

"Lucy!" Wendy and Charl rushed to her side as her legs gave out. What was wrong with her? Natsu charged forward as Gray prepared his magic.

"Ice Make - Shield!" The flower shield appeared in front of her as Natsu unleashed his dragon breath. Fire roared to the stone golem and Erza flew at it with her swords. Both were shocked as the golem seemed to vanish into thin air.

The feeling did not get better until Wendy applied some enchantment to her. The nausea was receding when suddenly it increased. Behind them!

Lucy shoved Wendy away as a stone fist came crashing out of thin air. It was not connected to anything at all. Spatial magic! The golem could manipulate its parts through space!

The cloud of dust obscured her vision but Natsu was there quickly, picking her up bridal style. A fist slammed down again right were she had been. Why was it targeting her?

"Lucy! What did you do to make it mad? What did you do?" Natsu's ability to ask inane questions was sometime amusing, but right now was not the time. She whacked him in the head with her hand and he grinned like an idiot, but he was so handsome doing it.

Gray and Erza were heading to the gate but the torso fo the golem reappeared and its arms came at them from behind. Lucy understood! It was the guardian of this place and it was affecting spatial magic. She felt ill because her specialty was being interfered with.

Wendy was gathering her magic to attack but it would not let up! A leg appeared behind her and Charl had to whisk Wendy away before she was ready. Happy was floating over it all expressing his worry.

The tiny blue cat with wings was not much help but his moral support was welcome. Lucy was not much better at the moment.

The golem continued its attack but it could not land an attack. Unfortunately, despite out numbering it, neither could they. Lucy wracked her brain but all of her skills would be locked up. Unless!

"Natsu, put me down!" She saw him look at her and then smile. He then set her down and hopped over to join Erza and Gray. He trusted her to do what shy must. Lucy waited until the feeling of sickness got worse and then flicked her whip out. It coiled around another leg. She then channeled her magic into her keys. Any key would do.

The leg could not vanish! She felt terrible, but it worked. It was both ways!

"Now Natsu!" Fire exploded behind her as the Golem tried to vanish, but Lucy anchored it to this place. It no longer could escape so long as she held it. An arm appeared but a spear of ice knocked it away.

Erza was at her back as Natsu unleashed his fire dragon slayer magic in full. The whole of the landscape was burned to a crisp in the conflagration. The roar of a dragon could be heard as the fire burned the golem to ash.

Lucy felt the sickness life quite a bit and the leg fell over smoldering at the leg joint to the body. Turning back, she saw the gate way was now open to the sky. Natsu was laughing and standing in victory as his white scaled scarf blew in the wind.

Honestly he could be such a child sometimes. Lucy smiled wide as they advanced farther. The opening revealed a set of stairs going deep into the ground. Whatever was going on here was not over, but the chanting continued.

Lucy could not summon a celestial spirit yet, so this place was also suffused with spatial magic. What was its purpose?

Lucy looked at the walls but nothing revealed itself. There were no murals or runes to read. The gray stone was simply old and starting to be reclaimed by plants. Even as they descended, moss and weeds sprouted between the slabs fittings or cracked walls.

They finally came to a hallway with the surface far above them. A light of spell work was down the hall, but it was getting brighter. Lucy felt like they had to hurry.

Natsu and Gray began to rush down the hall with Erza not far behind. Happy and Charl were behind Wendy and herself. The width did not allow for much more.

What was going on here?

* * *

The smell was wrong. Natsu had not been able to smell that golem, but now he definitely smelled something wrong. It was not twisted like the Tower of Heaven or the demons, but this was wrong.

Gone was the carefree young man and in his place was the veteran dragon slayer. A grim visage was on Gray as well. This was not a false alarm, something was happening here.

They finally came to the end of the hall and saw a group fo robed wizards. As had happened before, they wore the mark of Zeref. The circle slashed with a bar through it and a flat arm above and below. It made the 6th group of Zeref worshippers. Even with the revelation that Zeref had been finally killed, they persisted.

He was unsure how to feel about it save angry. Why could these fools not let it go?

The magic reached a crescendo and then the floor blinded them all. Screams came from the group they had just been looking at and then it settled.

The sharp tang of blood was in the air now.

Natsu looked out and saw carnage. The robed wizards had been shredded where they stood by the magic they invoked. Only 1 remained. He stood tall and broad shouldered with a white robe. He was the leader of this group.

"So, Fairy Tail has come. You are too late though, we have succeeded in the dream of Zeref!" The magic coalesced into a white wall of energy. It made Natsu's instincts scream in warning. It looked far too similar to the doorway Zeref had created at the end of the war, but that was impossible. How could this be?!

"What is that?!" Lucy screamed the question as she looked near to what he did when on a vehicle. This place was bad for her. Loke had been banished too! The man began to laugh as he removed his metal mask. He was dark haired and in the prime of his life, but his dark eyes were mad.

"It is the ultimate magic left by Lord Zeref. With this, I can return my lord to this world. I can reach across the chasm of death and bring him back to us!" Natsu did not know what that magic was, but he felt that was not what this did. He then felt his instincts warn him and shoved Gray to the left as he dove right.

A massive stone crashed into the ground where they had been standing. The magic had weakened the cave, they had to get out of here!

Even as the thought crossed his mind, the hallway collapsed behind them. They could not get out. He would have to blast the ceiling!

He took a breath but then his magic faltered. His strength had been expended on the golem already. He needed fire or something near it to consume to replenish his supply quickly!

"Erza, I need fire!" Natsu called out to the most powerful woman he knew in the world. Her fiery red hair flew on the air as she also dove away from falling stone. She nodded and began to glow with magic, but then white energy ensnared her. The wall of energy had taken her captive!

"Unexpected but not impossible. Your magic is similar Erza Scarlet. You will come with me on my journey to reclaim Lord Zeref!" The mad man then dove into the light and vanished. Erza was back in her regular armor but she could not break free. It was dragging her into it!

Gray summoned an ice blade but it simply shattered on the white magic. It sliced through everything. His fire should be able to burn it! Encasing his fist in fire he flew forward but then he heard the scream of Lucy.

He saw Wendy was busy fending for herself and their cats. Happy tried to get to Lucy but the rocks were falling everywhere. They were going to be buried alive.

"Natsu! Get Lucy and get out of here!" Natsu looked into the eyes of Erza and wanted to rebel. He wanted his power to answer his call, but even if it did, he had to choose between freeing Erza or saving them. What did he do?

A massive stone came flying down and knocked Erza into the white light. Her smile at him tore at his heart but he dove towards Lucy. He shattered the rock with his fist and began to defend her as Gray helped Wendy.

They were holding their own but they would run out of magic before this falling rock ended. He should not have burned up so much magic before, but that Golem had been troublesome. It had not melted until he really let loose.

"Gray, can you stop this with your demon slayer magic?!" Lucy came up with a good idea, but he grim look on Gray told the story. He might try, but it was still massive rock coming down on them and ice would melt.

"**Detroit Smash!**" A voice he did not recognize filled the cavern and then the air itself changed course. The rocks flew up and shattered into dust as the sun suddenly appeared in a hole. **"Young Midoriya, grab the young ladies and I will get the rest!"**

A massive man appeared next to Natsu and had Gray in his arms. A flash of green light had the scent of Lucy and Wendy as well. The next thing he knew, they were flying through the air! When did they get out of the ground?!

As quickly as it happened they were well back where they had started at the edge of the ruins. Lucy and Wendy were with Happy and Charl. A young boy with green hair and strange clothes stood next to them breathing heavily.

* * *

The massive man set him down and then stood above them. He had blond hair with two giant streaks standing up like ears. The outfit was skin tight with red, white, and blue all over him. He was massive.

**"Are you all ok? That was a bit of a close call.**" The man was acting like they were helpless but he had truly saved them. He smelled very safe to Natsu's nose, but what about Erza!

He turned to go back to only find a massive crater waiting. The cavern was gone, the magic no longer working, and now they could not go back.

"ERZA!" Gray screamed but was held back by the large man. The concern on his his face seemed very real. Natsu looked at the boy and saw he was confused and scared too. Who were they, Zeref worshippers, but then why were they not dead?

Lucy felt a lot better. The ill feeling was completely gone but now she felt tears. Erza had been down there. That magic had taken her. What had happened?

The chirping birds and sunlit day seemed to mock the tragedy that had unfolded.

"Um, e-excuse me, b-but where are we e-exactly?" The green haired boy had easily carried them but now he stuttered talking to her. He barely came up to her shoulders but his magic was impressive. The jacket and shirt were odd though. They did not seem like they fit such a timid person.

Ichiya maybe, but not this boy.

"Were you prisoners of the Zeref Cult?" Charl cooly asked the question but the confusion on his face clearly showed he did not understand. Maybe they had just been caught up in this by accident by the cultists, but with that magic, how had they been contained?

"W-we were in Kamino W-ward and then this l-light appeared. D-did All For One do this, All Might?" The boy turned to the massive man. He would give Elfman a run for his money with this muscles.

**"No Young Midoriya. This is not something All for One would do. I do not recognize this place. Do you young people know how to get back to Japan?"** The odd word was not one Lucy knew. Although she was fairly well traveled now, this was not a country she had heard of.

She looked to Gray, but he shook his head. He had been around as well.

Natsu was a given of no help and Wendy had been fairly sheltered. Honestly she was trying to distract her thoughts from Erza. She was sure they all were. What had happened to her? Was she alive?

Lucy shook her head and looked at the young man named Midoriya.

"You are in Fiore. If you like, we can take you back to our wizard guild in Magnolia." The offer was easy to give. They had saved their lives, the least they could do was help them find this Japan. The confusion on his face gave her pause.

"W-w-wizard guild?" She saw him glance at the man and an equal confusion was there. Had they no guilds where they were from?

"Yes, Fairy Tail. Our Master may be able to help you find this Japan." Lucy smiled wide and saw a deep blush on his face. He was quite cute when that happened. He was helping keep her calm with his reactions if nothing else.

"That was some impressive magic you two have. Some kind of body strengthening?" Gray was obviously trying to distract them all as Natsu kept staring at the crater. They could do nothing right now.

"M-Magic. You m-mean Quirk don't y-ou—where are your clothes?!" Lucy looked up and saw that Gray indeed had lost his shirt somewhere despite not moving. She rolled her eyes as Gray looked down in surprise and searched for his shirt. What was a Quirk?

**"Perhaps we should start over. I am the hero All Might. This is young Midoriya, a hero in training? Who are you all?"** The man stood there with his fist on his hips HIs words made no sense. Did his land call wizards heroes?

"Uh, I am Wendy, a Dragon Slayer of Air. That is Mr. Natsu a Dragon Slayer of Fire." Wendy had come forward awkwardly. She barely came up to the waist of All Might. "That is Mr. Gray, an Ice Make Wizard. This is Ms Lucy, a Celestial Wizard. This is Happy and Charl." She ended on the Exceeds. They obliged by summoning their wings and floating behind her.

Neither of the newcomers seemed too bothered by this but very confused.

Lucy grabbed a key to help out as well.

"Gate of the Bull, Open!" Magic surged and Taurus appeared with his mighty axe. Her outfit became the scantily covering bikini she had berated the first time it appeared. Its benefits in stats were helpful, but its appearance was appalling at times.

"Hmmph. Lucy always looks excellent!" Taurus grinned widely as he held his massive axe across his shoulders. The spirit looked at the newcomers with suspicion but then shrugged as he felt no threat.

Midoriya fell over back wards from Lucy in shock and turned beet red to boot. All Might coughed blood and suddenly shrunk in front of their eyes in a puff of steam. Wendy flew to his side as he seemed to become a skeleton of a man. What had happened to him?

"Mr. All Might, let me help!" Wendy began to enchant on him and heal him. Both of them seemed stunned at these displays of power.

"Let me start again. I am All Might, the #1 Hero of Japan. We do not have magic, but Quirks. There was a massive glowing span of light in the sky and I jumped to save my student. We passed through it and ended up in that cave. Does that help?" The voice was the same if less loud and it gave Lucy hope.

Erza was alive. She was wherever these 2 had come from.

Ice then spilled down her veins. They had been fighting someone. Exactly how powerful was this person if this All Might considered them a threat?

What was happening right now?!

* * *

**Kamino Ward just after All Might disappeared with Midoriya through the Portal**

The world watched as All Might had vanished. Their hero had gone to save someone, like he always did but now he was gone. He had been swallowed by some strange Quirk.

The terribly powerful villain had unleashed destruction on Kamino Ward so easily. Best Jeanist was down for the count as well as Mt Lady. Endeavor had arrived with Edgeshot but they were being easily thwarted.

The world had lost hope.

Then, she came.

The villains lay groaning and generally flattened. Some had broken limbs, but all were alive. Only the one fighting All Might on even ground had escaped, but not without injury. He had denigrated the woman in armor that had fallen from the sky.

Her scarlet hair blew on the wind as she heaved breath and put her sword point into the ground.

"Does anyone else wish to continue the fight?" Erza stood tall and proud. None could challenge her. The world had a new hero, but who was she, and how was she so strong?

* * *

_Very long first chapter but rolled with it. I hope all enjoy what is about to happen. Also, you better believe Magic is happening on Earth. Reasons to follow!_


	2. Chapter 2 - S-Class Wizard

_If you have ever followed my stories before, you know I can burst chapters. I do this mostly because I really, really like to sleep. Also my original works suffer from distraction when I want to write these. So the good news is I often will not leave you all hanging!_

_I hope all continue to enjoy this story._

_As always, I own nothing of Fairy Tail or My Hero Academia, but God I want to see Deku at full power on his own soon!_

* * *

**Chapter 2 - S-Class Wizard**

_The world is in shock. The #1 Hero, All Might, vanished into a disc of white light. He had been saving someone, as always, but now he is lost. Governments had put out feelers, tasked satellites, and exhausted their resources but he was not found. _

_The panic that was expected did not come though. The same night that All Might vanished and a frightening villain had been brought with hope. An armored woman had single handedly incapacitated and driven off a villain that had troubled All Might. _

_Social media was exploding with questions on the Flame Haired Knight. The most pressing question all had was where this hero had been hiding. She was clearly a young woman but not a kid. How had she never appeared before that night?_

_Regardless, her presence brought hope in this strange time. The world was not breaking down because of her, a fact the governments the world over were well aware of._

* * *

**UA Training Grounds - 3 days later**

Eraser was tired. UA had already had success in getting over the debacle of Katsuki being kidnapped from their secret summer camp. The dorms were being built and there was still some summer break left. He had been eating a lot of crow though as he had been in charge of the camp. Vlad was also taking heat, but the USJ was on his watch as well.

The reason he was more tired than normal was how Principle Nezu was running him ragged testing this woman. Not a day after she flattened the League of Villains. Their master mind and Shigaraki had escaped with the help of the warp quirk. That one had slipped away as well, but no one else.

That huge win was also what smoothed over the issues for him.

The woman was currently destroying another round of robot enemies while not so much as brushing a building. The training ground was often destroyed during classes as students learned how to hone their quirks. What was more amazing was how she was doing it.

He had been randomly using his quirk, but it had not affected her at all. She was clearly a master of combat, rescue, and tactics. For how young she was, she had been able to achieve much. Her power was not from a quirk and her ability to change armor was also not a quirk.

Her explanation was the only answer, it was logical. She was a wizard. The denial from the higher up government officials did not matter really. Principle Nezu simply wanted confirmation. She was currently donning a black armor with wings that seemed to focus an attack on the sword. She was able to swiftly alter her form it was stunning. Her ability to respond to any situation was something rare to heroes.

Some heroes specialize in search and rescue, but cannot combat powerful villains. There are those that excel at combat but do not have the finesse for delicate rescue work. The comparisons go on. Part of what made All Might #1 was his ability to do it all.

Erza Scarlet had the easy qualifications to be a hero. What was being pushed, was to give her a license. It was decided to confirm her skills at the best place possible with the fewest knowing. In other words, they would hide the fact she had no quirk. Not that anyone would believe magic anyway.

Sighing as the test round came to an end, he put some eye-drops in before heading down to the entrance. It was illogical to waste this much time. He had suspicions Nezu was up to something, but when wasn't he? That was the problem with maniacal geniuses. They always had plans.

* * *

Erza grabbed the towel as she passed the exit. This strange place was not all that different from home. Although they did not have magic, it was not the first time she had dealt with such a world. The biggest difference was this technology and that she still had her magic.

The wizard that opened the doorway here had to be somewhere, but she had not found him at the place she fell at. This Kamino Ward. She was now at something that felt close to her guild. It was a place for like minded people to gather and learn. They become friends and have elders watch over them.

These ro-bots were practically target practice to her. She wondered if that was how the students truly learned, but it had been explained to her they were seeing what she could do. Apparently 2 people had vanished when she arrived. She worried if they were all right on the other side and if her friends were ok.

She trusted Natsu and Gray to come out alive no matter what. She prayed for their safety regardless.

The lanky man had bloodshot eyes as he joined her. He had seemed surprised at first when they began, but now he just nodded at her results.

"Mr. Eraser Head. Were the results satisfactory?" As her Master had taught her, she was being polite. If she wanted to get home, she would need help or hope that the guild will find a way on their end.

He simply cricked his neck and nodded. He then turned and she followed him into the large building. The pleasant day was not too hot, but she appreciated the feeling of cool air that these people had achieved. She would look into seeing if magic could reproduce this when she got home.

They went through the empty halls and looked out at the partially constructed dorms. Apparently the students would be living here when the new term started. Erza wondered what it would be like to see that, but she doubted they would let her know.

They finally came to the stairwell and climbed up to the top floor. There they came to the office of the Master of this UA. The tiny Principle Nezu was filing papers into a folder before closing a cabinet. A steaming cup of tea was on his dark oak desk as the sun streamed into the wide open windows behind it. The red carpet was so extravagant compared to what Erza was used to also.

Two chairs were facing the desk and Erza took one after Eraser Head took the other. She sat perfectly poised and waited for the next step.

"Hmmm. I see you already finished the last test. Excellent, truly excellent!" The pointed nose seemed to jump in high energy as Nezu hopped up onto his high backed chair. The feeling of being in front of her Master flashed through her but she clamped down on it. This creature was truly powerful, of that she was sure.

"As I said yesterday, she far exceeds the standards set for the license. I would say she could take on All Might himself if so inclined. As far as giving her a license, assuming the higher ups will fill in some blanks, I see no problem." Nezu nodded as he sipped his tea. He turned to face outside and seemed to ponder the words.

A tired sigh made Erza glance at Eraser Head to see him rubbing his temple. He looked like he badly needed to sleep.

"I have been in talks with several people and we have a hole to fill at UA as much as there is a hole in the rankings of the heroes. The latter is outside our concern, but the former I feel we need someone of excellent caliber." The chair turned back and Nezu seemed to be grinning evilly as he looked at Erza.

"Are you saying you would like me to join this place?" Erza was stunned. She was a competent wizard, but not what these students would need surely. She wondered what she could possibly teach these students.

"Oh you are definitely what we could use. You have a strong grasp of powerful abilities and applying tactics to different situations. All Might was helping grow the students of 1-A and while he was doing a good job, you might be able to do better than he." Nezu hopped down and moved over to a shelf full of books on the left side of the room.

Without pause he pulled one of the blue bound books and there was a click. The shelf tilted open to reveal a small fridge! It had looked like normal books to her! Inside though froze all of Erza's thoughts.

Wrapped in a shimmering field of some kind was a very familiar food. It was on a white dish, piled with white frosting and fresh strawberries. It was topped with a smaller pile of whipped cream and a single strawberry on top.

Drool began to form on a corner of her mouth as she involuntarily reached for the strawberry shortcake. It was like a divine revelation. She blinked as she realized Nezu was smiling at her as he held the plate. The look in his eyes quite plainly said: _Gotcha!_

"If you worked here Ms Scarlet, this could be a part of your provided meals. The cafeteria at UA is quite exceptional." The exasperated sight was missed by Erza as Eraser Head was now holding his head in his hands in defeat. No one could defeat Nezu.

"I will do my utmost for you strawberry shortcake—I—I mean Principle Nezu!" Erza stood erect from the chair with a hand to her heart. That the movement also had her move closer to the cake was obviously a pure coincidence.

* * *

**UA Dorms 2 weeks after Kamino Ward**

Ochako Uraraka let a long sigh as she finally put away the last of her clothes. The new dorms were quite amazing and her room was nice and set up now. She had a picture of her parents on her headboard with a simple alarm clock. The desk was issued by the school but now was decorated with some frills from home.

She had a few books on the shelves and some posters on the walls. If one was to look at this room, wholesome would be the first word that sprang to mind. If fit the gravity controller perfectly.

The cheery sunlight streaming in her window did not seem to brighten her cherubic face. She looked in the mirror as she cleaned up her brunette hair from unpacking. The light sheen of sweat was nothing. She had been training hard in the weeks after what happened.

The world continued to hunt for All Might, but few seemed to mention the other person that light had swallowed.

Deku.

Her heart twisted with pain at the image from the video. He had been wearing very different clothes than what he would normally. He had been there to save Bakugo even though the pros had been there to save him.

It turned out that had been the right choice as that crazy powerful villain had been fighting with All Might and then trounced all the pros that came at him. Only that surprise hero that could change armor stopped him.

A smile finally tugged at her face and some hope returned. She was amazing! She had searched everywhere, but no information could be found. Deku might have known something but someone that powerful should have made a big debut before that night.

Grabbing her books, she headed down to class. They were going to have a meeting where Sensei Aizawa has promised to talk about the effort to find Deku.

She had gone to see his mom, a very sweet lady. She was clearly worried but had been kind and courteous. Deku had already been talking about her and Ilda all the time. She had been thanking Ochako profusely for being Deku's friend. A new picture was next to her parents, one of Deku when he was very small.

It had been too cute to pass up. He was in an All Might onesie smiling ear to ear. It encapsulated that spirit she felt when she was near Deku that everything would be all right. She had to believe he was ok, she had to.

She saw Momo and Tsu walking ahead of her but only waved as they walked. She wanted to think a bit more. The visits to Deku's house had become regular this past week, it helped. His room had been wall to wall All Might. It had felt so good to be in his room.

Ilda offered to help out but Deku's mom had insisted she was ok. The tremor in her voice made Ochako keep coming back and promise to call. The real smile then made it worth it.

A breeze blew past her and she looked up to feel a true smile of her own break out.

"Mineta! No planting of cameras is allowed! I know it was you!" Ilda was holding what looked like a mountable camera. God only knows where it had been but she instantly felt back in class. Mineta was quickly waving his short arms as he flung his purple balls to try and stick Ilda up.

Kaminari was laughing at the antics while Mina piled on to Mineta.

She had missed her friends terribly. Now that she looked, she could see that Tsu was bothered by something and swore to talk to her later. Momo seemed to be on it for now. Kyuoka had wrapped Mineta up by her ear jacks Ilda laid into him.

The worry in her heart lessened as the normalcy of her class was around her.

* * *

Class 1-A felt wrong.

Ochako could not shake it but it felt wrong without Deku. Bakugo was back but he was oddly subdued as well. He had not yelled once, but the angry look to his face remained. The explosive boy seemed to be pondering something for a change than reacting.

"All right, quiet down." The door opened and Sensei walked in. He looked run down as usual but who came with him brought the room to dead silence.

She had gorgeous red hair trailing down her back and a pretty blue skirt with boots on. An armored chest piece was the main part of clothes and a sword at her hip. She had gauntlets on as well. The air of power came off of her too, but Ochako only felt a swooning.

She would follow this woman anywhere!

"As you can see, I have someone here. This is not a guest, but your new Hero Class teacher. Go on, introduce yourself." Aizawa then seemed to produce his trusted sleeping bag from thin air and zipped it up. Clearly he washed his hands of what was to come.

"Good Morning students. I am Erza Scarlet. Per Principle Nezu, I will be teaching you in your Hero Course. I am a member of Fairy Tail, the S-Class Wizard of Re-quipping magic. if you have any questions I am happy to answer them." She was eloquent and confident. The feeling of hope brimmed in Ochako.

Her words took a moment before they sunk in. Wizard?

"Uh..Ms Scarlet? What do you mean wizard?" Mina, always the first to hop into anything, beat them all to the question. Erza smiled at her and then her whole body glowed. In a blink she now had on pants of red and yellow. Her upper body was only covered by a wrap and nothing else while she held 2 swords.

Erza changed several times more. Some only seemed like an armor change while others seemed to give off more power than others. A few cracked the ceiling but she quickly changed out of those. Her bashful face after those only made Ochako like her more.

"Bah! We don't have time for a stupid trick like that! Where is All Might?!" Bakugo exploded figuratively from his chair. While his emotional state was understandable. his disdain for everyone seemed alive and well.

The room suddenly changed.

Erza Scarlet was only looking at him, but the endearing and innocent air around her had vanished. The very air seemed to vibrate with her will. Bakugo actually paled as she stared at him and he finally sat down.

The tension slowly drained from the room.

"You all are worried about your friend and teacher. I am worried about them too and my friends. I left them in a bad place but from what I saw, All Might would easily save them. Your friend is alive. I promise you, you will laugh together again!" Making a fist and holding it up, Erza cheered them up.

Ochako felt tears begin to fall. She had been afraid. Afraid that they had held the truth back, that All Might and Deku were gone forever. She had been holding her breath waiting to have the final hammer blow.

She was not alone. Tsu and some of the other girls seemed to be tearing up as well. Ilda was being stoic but to her, he seemed to loosen up. He had been waiting for that as well. Todoroki was cracking a smile. The feeling was so real that Ochako could almost imagine the nervous smile of her friend.

Suddenly, a shadow loomed over her. Ochako looked up into the gentle eyes of Ms Scarlet. She embraced her gently and held her. The final locks broke and tears flowed freely. Other bodies closed in but all were releasing the fear they had held for these 2 weeks.

"It is all right, I have faith my guild members will get them home. Until then, please take care of me as your teacher." The gentle words calmed them all. After a time, the group broke up and went back to their chairs.

Unsurprisingly, Bakugo was still in his chair looking annoyed. The other boys seemed to have stayed seated as well.

"As I was saying. I am an S-Class wizard as rated in my home of Fiore. My Master, Markarov, is one of the 10 Saint Wizards. If anyone can help them come back, it is him. I have been instructed to help you hone your strengths and work on your weaknesses. I warn you now, I am merciless as a warrior but I will show you the path to greater strength!" Her words seemed like non-sense but Ochako believed every word.

The explanations would come, but for now, Ochako felt real hope again.

"Um..Ms Scarlet, what is your hero name?" Momo asked a question they were very curious about. It was probably something really cool like Fiery Knight or Infinite Swords. The names swirled in Ochako's head but confusion was her new idol's face.

"I am Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail, what other name do I need?" She turned to the curled up ball that was Sensei Aizawa. "Mr. Eraser Head, what are they talking about?" Half the class giggled as they suddenly understood.

"Um—uh. Ms Scarlet. I am Ochako Uraraka but my hero name is Uravity. Do you have a name like that?" Ochako felt very nervous speaking but then she saw her words clear the confusion from their new teacher.

"I do have a title I was given and I have since claimed it. It is a title I hold with pride." Erza glowed and was enveloped in energy that clears away and became a set of pink armor that seemed to sprout wings. It seemed very cute but at the same time a feeling of power once again filled the room. "Titania, Queen of the Fairies!"

Ochako suddenly giggled. Wherever Deku was, he would be very upset to miss out on such an amazing person as a teacher. Surely he would be jealous of her stories when he got back!

* * *

**Magnolia - Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

A chair went flying across the room to smash to pieces against the wall. Food had been splayed off of plates as the fight had begun to spread. Midoriya was desperately trying to dodge and had to use Full Cowling to the edge of 8% to keep out of the way.

He was not sure what had started it, but Natsu had been talking to Gray and suddenly they had started fighting!

It had been 2 weeks since they came to this strange place and it was full of wonder. As soon as they were able to get paper, he had begun to ask questions and take notes. All Might had shaken his head and smiled at him.

Lucy had found his mumbling a bit distracting but smiled when she said it. This world of magic seemed even crazier than his. The lack of modern facilities was not so bad with the help of magic. His first bathroom experience was a bit weird but he adapted.

Natsu had just laughed but still helped with that.

A clay mug was sent flying at the sweet Mirajane and Midoriya launched through the air to snag it. He made it just in time and then had to also knock a pie flying through the air out of the way.

"That is manly!" The overbearing Elfman cheered him on from the side with a thumbs up and Midoriya just blushed in embarrassment. He had continued training with the help of Elfman and several others at the guild as they were between jobs.

This was not the first fight, but it was by far the rowdiest.

"Lucy!" Wendy called out as Lucy was suddenly flipped from the table she was at. It was getting too out of hand as Midoriya pushed it to an aching point to catch her and push the table away. He had already saved 2 people from disaster, how many more?

**"THAT'S ENOUGH!" **With a flash, All Might had separated Natsu and Gray forcibly. He also seemed to fly through the room and bring silence to all. He almost made it in time. A final chair tumbled behind Midoriya and caught him off guard.

He could not evade it and hold on to Lucy. He chose to take the tumble and protect her from the fall. Gravity tilted as he braced Lucy in his arms and then pain hit as he head slammed into the floor.

A moment of dizziness passed and Midoriya became aware of silence around him. There was also a weight but he could not immediately remember why. As his vision cleared he saw he was in shadows, but it was warm and soft. Where was he?

The last few moments replayed in his mind and then heat flooded his face.

"I—I—I am sorry!" He screamed as he quickly got out of from under Lucy. She was blushing slightly but seemed more amused than angry. Based how his face felt, he must be beet red. In saving her from the floor, his head had ended up in at her chest height. Gravity did the rest.

He assumed a deep bow and trembled waiting for an explosion. Instead he heard Natsu start to laugh and the rest of the room, but it was not mocking laughter.

"Not bad Midori! Good save for Mira too!" A drunken Cana laughed heartily from on top of a cask of ale that had not been part of the fight. The scantily clad woman was too distracting for him too look at directly, but she was very kind when not drinking.

**"Young Midoriya, while saving someone, you should always be aware of your surroundings." **All Might gave sage advice, but his trembling body revealed he was trying not to laugh too. The embarrassment was almost too much! He thanked whatever God granted the mercy that Bakugo was not here right now.

"Thank you Midoriya, truly." Mirajane and Lucy both thanked him and patted him on the back. It helped a little but in the future he would be VERY careful of landing with someone. He remembered some heroes that had similar issues when they first debuted.

"Always so energetic Natsu. You and Gray should not misbehave with Erza away, she will be angry when she gets back!" Master Markarov was scolding the two that had started it all but at those words the joy in the room drained.

The old man looked around and used his walking stick to move to the bar. Midoriya out of instinct went to help and got a grateful smile in return. The gentle pat on the back reminded him of his mother. That feeling of paternal affection helped him feel at ease here.

"We have all studied the scrolls Natsu and all brought back. Levy is giving us the best of her time that she can to study them." All paused to sweat drop at this as Gajeel had been missing for a week now. Apparently he had gone home so Levy could be freed from raising the baby while she worked on getting Erza back. Juvia had stopped by and found a perfectly happy baby sitting on top of a defeated Gajeel. His hair had been in disarray and he looked worse than when they had fought the war with Alvarez.

"She will be back. Have faith in her and faith in our guild. Our family will be brought back together I swear it." HIs gravelly voice was raising the spirits of the room. In the short time they had been here, Midoriya had met a lot of wonderful people, but the person that made him feel the most at ease was Markarov. He reminded him of Gran Torino in a temper, but a happy grand father the rest of the time.

"Until then, I have an announcement." He beckoned All Might and he forward. Curious, he saw Mirajane give him some kind of stamp. Excitement filled the room suddenly and smiles were everywhere.

"All Might, after evaluation by Laxus and myself, will be declared and S-Class Wizard." Markarov bowed to All Might and the #1 hero smiled back. "Midoriya will also be allowed to be declared a wizard. If both are fine with it, would you like to join Fairy Tail?" The smile on Markarov's face was very kind and Midoriya was happy.

His right arm was stamped and the symbol of what seemed like a bird in flight now made sense. It was the symbol of Fairy Tail. In his case, it was a very bright emerald green like his hair.

All Might laughed and accepted as well. He relaxed and reverted to his skeletal form. The stamp on his chest was of course as gold as his hair. It felt like what it might be like to get his hero license.

"Now, we have a lot of jobs on that board. Let's get to work!" Before he had a chance to blink, Midoriya was yanked to the board by Natsu. A quick bill was grabbed and then they were flying out the door.

"Let's go!" Gray and Lucy were not far behind. All Might waved to them with a smile. He had to rest and Markarov promised to have a friend look at him too that might help with his wounds. Could this world of magic extend what time he had left with One for All?

A wild smile appeared on Midoriya's face as he realized how jealous Ochako and Ilda would be when he got home!

* * *

**Somewhere deep underground of Japan**

The world came back slowly. The fight with All Might and that accursed woman had taken its toll on his weakened body. The Quirks he had stolen were all that kept him going until they could escape.

Kurogiri's warp skill saved them. He had forced it to snatch up Tomura and himself to the Doctor's base. Once there, he had begun treatment. Even with the Quirks he had, it was a slow process. The loss of the league was a setback, but not one that could not be overcome. Kurogiri was still with them and they had an unexpected bonus as well.

"So tell me follower of Zeref, how exactly that woman works. I am listening." A badly beaten mad in what had once been a white robe was tied to a chair. His left arm was gone. It was not ripped off, but decayed away. It had taken some time to realize we was telling the truth about magic. He had no quirk to steal after all.

The lanky dark hair covered his eyes but the madness was still unbroken there. It had not been difficult to trick him. There were many quirks after all and it was easy to promise knowledge to bring back the dead. It was not entirely impossible such existed, but All For One did not care.

What he needed now was knowledge. He had been nearly wiped out by a single person that was not All Might. He had not understood and that mistake had been costly. All Might was gone, but not dead. He did not underestimate the tenacity of his old enemy. He would be back, but what kind of world would greet him?

He had already passed on One for All. He had not much time left. The next wielder though was also beyond his reach. For now, that was in their favor. Only this Scarlet woman remained. He would bring her down and crush the last hope of this pathetic world.

Who knows, this wizard might lead him to new one!

"She Re-quips magical armor and weapons. There is a slight pause, but it is no use. She is strong all on her own. You would need armies to stop her." The apathy in his voice was irritating, but the madness was there still. He was still devoted to this Zeref person. "She is human though. She bleeds and can die. She cares for others. If there is no healing magic, you could incapacitate and then kill her."

Laughter bubbled up from All For One. It was a beginning. That she could not heal herself was good. It was indeed the same then. Just like with All Might, no matter the strength, all humans can die in the end.

Darkness was not beaten yet, he would make sure of it. The world of heroes would fall. He glanced over at the documents for the next phase. They were all titled the same.

CLASSIFIED - Tartarus Blueprints.

* * *

_If All Might does not qualify as an S-Class Wizard, I do not know who does. I hope all continue to enjoy!_


	3. Chapter 3 - Evaluations

_I am super happy that so many are enjoying the story. I just read the most recent chapter of "Thank you" for the IzukoXMomo story and I am really wishing I could go to then next chapter of that one already! Failing that, back here again!_

_Just to clarify a few questions I got:_

_Fairy Tail is ALL after the final battle with Alvarez and Acnologia. Things have progressed that were flat out stated in the anime/manga and a few liberties will of course be taken by me as well (NaLu all the way here!)_

_My Hero is going to progress from Kamino Ward forward with changes of missing All Might and Deku. That being said, some things will stay mostly the same, like the provincial license test and such. I may time skip a bit more here or there but eventually things will sync up._

_Please feel free to review and critique as always. I also do not own My Hero or Fairy Tail at all, but if a portal opened, I would be gone in a heart beat!_

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Setting Goals**

_Erza Scarlet has been granted a special exemption and made a teacher at UA in place of All Might. Her clear win in Kamino Ward and abilities evaluated by the best of UA made it an easy process. The need for hope was deeply felt also and governments smoothed the process themselves as well._

_Class 1-A generally has welcomed her and now they begin to train for the license test coming up. They will work on creating signature moves and getting stronger._

_All Might and Deku have been admitted into Fairy Tail. Natsu immediately dragged Deku off onto a job with his usual party right behind him. All Might now makes his way to a cabin far in the woods of Magnolia._

* * *

**Polyusica's Cabin - Magnolia**

All Might was feeling very nostalgic as he was hit over the head by a broom. The elderly pink haired woman reminded him strongly of Recovery Girl even as she was smacking him around.

"IDIOTS! You are all idiots! Why would you even do this to yourself?!" Her voice screeched to fill the cabin as Markarov quietly sipped tea. He seemed to be smirking but All Might was too distracted to notice. He had come because he wanted to be looked over after fighting with All For One.

He was worried how much time he had in muscle form at this point. The fact that it was magic was still hard to swallow, but the facts were what they were. The night sky was completely different from Earth. The powers here, while similar to Quirks, were beyond human capacity.

Natsu alone was able to produce fire that even Endeavor could not handle. Also the fact that he could eat fire was just off the wall to begin with. Lucy's celestial magic was equally beyond quirks.

He had battled with Laxus and been amazed at the power he could fling like Zeus. Kaminari was unlikely to ever match a dragon slayer, especially considering his limits.

Polyusica finally stopped hitting him as she ran out of steam. He was currently laying with his torso exposed to show his abdominal injury. She had been concerned but as he outlined that it had been almost 6 years now since he had suffered it and been working as a hero.

About then is when the hitting began. It got worse after she examined him and watched him transform. That is when the yelling and hitting began.

"There is nothing more I can do for your injury. It is as healed as it can be, but it is dangerous to keep pushing yourself like that. Your 'muscle form' is very risky to your health." She was sternly looking at him as he grimaced. He had not wanted to go into everything but if she was to help him, he had to.

"I need to tell you about my Quirk. It is called One for All.." All Might talked and noticed that Markarov was now closely paying attention. This would take some time.

* * *

**Deep in the mountains west of Magnolia**

"SMAASH!" Midoriya downed another dark wizard. The job they accepted had been about strange activity from the Vulcans. They looked like odd gorillas to him, but Natsu had insisted they start with something simple to get him familiar with quests.

What they had found was that the Vulcans were being used in dark rituals by what Gray called a Dark Guild. They had once been more fearsome groups, but apparently the last decade had seen their decline. In no small part to Fairy Tail according to Lucy.

Midoriya felt the throbbing in his arms. He had been holding back but these wizards out numbered them 2 to 1. It did help that Gray, Natsu, and Wendy were insanely powerful. Lucy's spirits also could not be matched. If they were on Earth, villains would not stand a chance.

_I wonder if magic would work on Earth?_ His mind was already analyzing the guild members. He had several reams of notes. He was jumpy though, because Lucy wanted to read them. Apparently she was a writer of some renown here too. The fact she was in as little as Momo now and again made it hard for him to be near her.

The swift escalation in this quest had not give the party any pause. They had almost happily dived into battle and magic had begun to fly. The problem had been how they used the Vulcans. They had somehow made it so that their "Take Over" magic could redirect any attack back at a wizard.

It did not work on Midoriya at all. He had flattened half the wizards before they switched to only attacks and that brought a "Roar of the Fire Dragon" crashing down on them followed by shards of ice carried on gales of wind. The coordination seemed flawed but it was working amazingly well.

The ache in his hands were a warning and he had to listen. What could he do? His hands were in a precarious state as it was.

"Deku?" His hero name caught him off guard, but Wendy had loved it. She reminded him of Uraraka. He held up his hands grimacing. Air flowed around him and the pain faded but he saw frustration on her face.

"I have done what I can but I can't regenerate that level of damage any more. Can you only use your fists?" The question threw him a loop. The dominos began to fall as his conversations with Gran Torino and others came together. He had assumed One For All was to be used as a fist attack but he based that on All Might.

He was not All Might, he would be his own hero to make his own style. He had legs, feet, his head, and his whole body if he needed to. He thought of Ilda and Kacchan. He would have to experiment and maybe see if Natsu or someone knew where he could get some gear to reinforce his legs. He did not want to injure them as he had his arms.

For now though, he focused on changing tactics.

The air thrummed as he flew through it and began to slam his knees into the stomach of his next target. Natsu and Gray had most of the rest well in hand and the Vulcans were being handled by Wendy and Charl. Lucy was flitting between the two groups.

The walls of the cave became Midoriya's launching points and he was now getting in a flow with the group.

"DEKU!" Natsu called him and he instinctually hopped off the wall towards the ceiling to find a wizard flying perfectly at him.

"SMMMMMAAAASH!" The wizard was launched into the ground which cracked from the impact, but the dark wizard was only knocked out. They were made of stern stuff on this world. The quiet told him to look around, and aside from sweating and scrapes, no one was harmed.

The Vulcans were also taken out by Wendy. It was exhilarating! This was nothing like class yet at the same time they were helping him grow stronger. All Might had gotten someone named Levy to teach him she was not working on the scrolls. He was told it would be fun but to not aggravate the spiky haired metal band guy called Gajeel.

His ability to transform parts of his body into iron was amazing. The stories Lucy told were wonderful too and he had been taking notes to see what he could make of it later.

Gray began to form prisons of ice to take the dark guild into custody. They had to take them to a Council station for the army to take care of them from here. After that they would head back to Magnolia.

The ground began to shake and crack apart as a roar filled the air. Dark energy was breaking the cave apart. On instinct, Midoriya grabbed up Lucy and Wendy with Full Cowling at 9%. He hopped until they were clear of the breaking earth.

Turning back he saw Gray and Natsu were not far behind with Happy and Charl flying fast. The clawed hand broke through was nearly black and crimson eyes looked out of a face from mythology. A demon or monster of some kind was breaking free.

"Where did he come from?!" Gray was clearly irritated but not worried. His skin began to darken across his exposed torso. At some point his shirt had been lost. Midoriya did not know how someone 'accidentally' stripped all the time, but Midnight would no doubt enjoy that kind of hero.

"This always happens!" Lucy screamed from where Midoriya and set her down. She still patted his head but her words stunned him.

"A-always?!" Seeing Wendy and Charl sigh in resignation made his jaw just drop. A giant monster was normal for them! What was this world doing really?!

He watched in awe as Natsu and Gray seemed to hop right into battle. Lucy was pulling another golden key while Wendy readied her magic. This feeling, the feeling of being a team and trusting each other. It felt really good to Midoriya.

He looked hard at the flashing magic and watched for a chance. He did not want to screw this up even though he was just a student hero. He noticed that despite the power of this creature, it did not move much. It was either stuck in the ground or it was unable to move.

He looked around the cave and noticed a spark in the corner. He waved Happy down.

"Get me over there p—please." Following his eyes, the blue cat smiled wide.

"AYE SIR!" He felt the claws pick him up and they zoomed over the carnage as Natsu unleashed his fire breath again. Gray saw them but flung ice that seemed a shade darker than normal that easily burst open the flesh of the creature.

Its screams were ringing in his ears but Midoriya did not look away from his target. Once they passed a stalagmite, they saw a wizard in leathers chanting over a book with dark circles under his feet.

As if he felt the command, Happy let him go and Full Cowl filled him at 9%. He twisted himself in mid air and brought his leg around for the strike.

"SMMAAASH!" The wizard looked up in surprise an instant before his green lightning sparked along his leg and he made contact. The man flew through the air and crashed into the wall to fall down and stay down. The magic immediately ceased and the monster began to scream as it was falling back into the earth. Wherever it had come from, it was going back.

Heaving but smiling, Midoriya quickly made his way back to Wendy while evading the final attacks. Quiet had descended once he reached there. Natsu was waiting with a giant smile on his face and gave him a hard pat on the back.

As he was not using One for All, he was sent tumbling himself into the wall. The rock felt quite hard as the room moved on its own.

"Oops!" Natsu looked worried but Midoriya quickly put a thumbs up and smiled. Gray laughed and Lucy was smacking Natsu for overdoing it. Because he was trying to stop the room he saw it first.

The crack forming in the ceiling was spreading quickly.

"We have to go now!" Midoriya put 10% and felt some pain but quickly scooped up Lucy and Gray while Happy and Charl got Natsu and Wendy respectively. They grabbed the cages as they passed and dragged them out.

He worried about the last wizard but he saw the glimmer of magic and then a very strange maid was rushing off to where he had knocked the last one. Why did she have manacles on her wrists?!

It was all insane, but the thrill was like a drug. Even so, he focused on saving the people he had in his arms. They were bigger than him, so he was hopping like mad to keep off the ground.

This was the best training for his legs he could ask for, but it would be better if it was not life or death!

They reached sunlight as the cloud of dust burst out around them. The cave then collapsed as well and they all fell to the grass laughing. They had made it!

The ice cages were solidified and were holding. He worried about what spirit and the last one but then he felt a rumble and the earth opened next to them.

"My Princess! I have brought the dirty laundry as our requested." The wizard in question was in a dark robe and heavily stained with dirt. He was also foaming at the mouth in shock! What had happened.

"Thank you Virgo. Put him with the others." Gray manipulated the cage and Midoriya saw him tossed like a rag into his fellows. He made a mental note not to cross this particular spirit.

"My Princess, who is this little boy." As if the thought summoned her, he felt a shadow loom over him. He saw a strange look of joy in her eyes as the pink haired maid was grinning at him.

"He saved my life and all of us here not too long ago and you saw him carry us out. He is a member of the guild and our friend." Lucy spoke clearly as she was cleaning herself up as if it was a given. The change in the two people in front of her was missed entirely by her.

Virgo immediately crushed Midoriya in a bone cracking hug. He also thought he heard something about him being a good puppy but the words Lucy had said brought tears to his eyes.

It had first been Ilda and Uraraka to break the streak of friends in his life, then class 1-A. Now he had made friends on another world! He had friends!

Virgo backed off, seemingly worried at first but then she saw his face and there was a change. Her look became very gentle and she patted his head.

"Thank you for saving Lucy, she means a lot to us. I am glad you have found Fairy Tail." She bowed and vanished in a golden glow as he wiped his face. He saw Natsu looking at him very seriously, but smiling. Gray seemed to be looking for his shirt but he grinned at him as well. Wendy was beaming while Charl and Happy just looked at him with kind eyes.

Lucy finally felt the mood and wondered what was going on. She looked at Midoriya and for a moment was shocked, but then she smiled wide at Midoriya.

"Did you still think yourself only a guest after all this time?" She grasped his shoulder and knelt down to look him in the face. "You are one of us. The guild is not just a job, it is family and friends. We are here for each other. Always." She showed her hand where the guild emblem was and it suddenly took on a new meaning for him.

He loved Fairy Tail!

* * *

**Polyusica's Cabin - Magnolia**

Markarov and Polyusica were sitting down. The blood had drained from their faces after All Might had stopped talking. The parallels to what they had survived and faced with Zeref made their blood run cold.

This All For One was a monster almost as bad as Acnologia but without the benefit of those trained to slay him with magic. Erza was there, facing him, and she had no guild or possibly magic to help her. They had to hope.

Tears were trailing down Polyusica's face as well. Eight people had been fighting this mad man and now that poor boy was shouldering the next generation.

Now that she knew what to look for, she could see that the mighty hero and the boy did indeed share something. Where the boy was like a bonfire in the night, All Might was fading. She would try her best, but the only theory she could think was to decrease the strain on his body. He might be able to stretch out his power a little longer.

Humans were so foolish! They wasted their lives on horrific causes and seemed to enjoy killing each other. They had been a year away from such things. Even the youngsters had somewhat toned down their reckless lives.

She had happily delivered babies to several of them.

All Might looked at her and seemed to smile with chagrin. He knew he was asking a lot of his young successor. He was also fiercely proud of him. He and Markarov were the same in that. They would do anything to protect the youngsters and at the same time entrust the future to them.

They were both foolish men, so damned foolish.

"You will follow my orders. If you so much as sneeze without my permission, I will definitely throw you farther than you have ever been thrown before." The deadly tone sent chills into the room. Markarov himself seemed to suddenly find his tea very interesting. He should be one to talk!

There was a long pause and then a tired sigh from the hero. His eyes were full of such intensity when they opened that she could believe there was a legion of people following him. He drew you in and you felt he was capable of anything. She had met a few like him, a very rare few.

In a way, he was more powerful than Natsu in this regard. Magic might trump this man, but in charisma, only Igneel might be his equal. The King of Fire Dragons had not been king for power alone.

"I will do as you say! Why, because I am the Symbol of **Peace!"** He transformed at the end and she finally felt it. She knew why that young boy seemed to worship him. He had the charisma all on his own but like this, he might as well be like a dragon. Power incarnate and unbreakable will.

"That will have to do then." She then thwacked him one more time in the head as he poofed back to skeleton form. She did not like his true health at all. "First, you are going to eat some food, and then some more. Markarov has some good cooks in the guild hall. Trust me, they can bury you in food."

The healing began on a full stomach in her book. She sent a silent prayer to any being that was listening that Erza Scarlet was safe, wherever she was.

* * *

**UA - Indoor Multi-Terrain Room B**

"She's a demon, she has to be!" Bakugo flung his arms out as he propelled himself through the air He had several bruises and possibly a cracked rib. Kirishima had been shattered in one blow, but a few more were needed to take him down.

Four-eyes had been ok at first but then he was literally outpaced by some kind of lightning armor. She changed armor faster than he could blink. Worse, even in base form, she was insanely powerful and resilient.

She was barely older than them, but was at the level of All Might. How could she be so strong?!

Frog girl and fancy idiot tried to corner her, but they had been tossed in the air and had the beam reflected back respectively. He was desperately trying to think of way to get an attack in but Icyhot had been flattened easily.

She said something about him having "Farther to go before you measure up to Natsu or Gray," but he got out of there.

The last bastion of hope had been the class president, but her power was too slow. He was one of the last standing and the air was the only safe place left.

"You are not fast enough with that skill young Bakugo." Her voice was suddenly behind him and then he was hit hard. Air would not come and the ground closed in way too fast. He could not get his hands in a position to stop or control the fall. His brain could not seem to cope with the dizziness.

It suddenly stopped and a horn blared.

"She is amazing Eraser." He heard Cementoss comment easily so they must be close to the teachers. Anger was blazing in him but his body did not yet want to respond. Groans and some crying was heard, but he stayed quiet. He would not break, he would not bend. It was not his fault All Might had been lost. It was Deku!

He finally snapped open his eyes and saw that armored monster standing while hardly breathing hard. She had to be the greatest demon that ever lived. No one human could have those skills all in one body.

"Well?" Sleepy head for brains was quiet and direct as always. He was very irritating. Bakugo expected to hear how pathetic they were, but instead he was frozen at the next words.

"Of them all, Bakurgo and Todoroki are the most improved. Their attempts at final moves are coming along well. Tokoyami is coming along as well but he has to work on tolerance to light for Dark Shadow. The rest of the class was excellent but they lack one thing. Team work." The praise eased his anger a bit. He was still furious at defeat, but it was nice to be recognized by someone so strong. It irked him to be on the same level as Icyhot, but it was better than when compared to Deku any day.

"Do you think you can draw up the results for them to work on?" Eraser was pawning off the work again! He was so damned lazy! Bakugo was gathering himself and saw others doing so. Despite how brutal her attacks were, no major injuries among anyone was amazing. She had such precise control!

The smile she gave sent chills down his spine.

"Easily." She smashed her two gauntleted hands together in enthusiasm. Eraser smiled the same and Bakugo knew a new training regimen was coming very soon. He moved off to towards the locker room, clearly today was done.

He saw the most annoying girl in class make her way to Erza Scarlet. He noted he only called her by her name, but dismissed why. He was not afraid of her, not at all. Gravity girl was limping a bit so she must have landed wrong, but she was heading away from the rooms. She got passed him and he truly did not care what she was doing.

"Um..Ms Scarlet. Could I ask a favor?" He gave credit where it was due. She had been thrashed by the armored demon but easily talked to her. "Could I impose you to see someone off of campus?"

Bakugo froze. He knew what was coming. He knew what she was going to ask.

"Of course, who is it?" The gentle smile had to be a lie. How did All Might and Erza smile that way with so much power?

"I-it's Mrs Midoriya. The mother of Deku. I—I thought maybe you talk to her about where your from. It might help…" The twiddling thumbs even while limping were clear of her nervousness. Even Eraser seemed to become grim at this request.

"He means a great deal to you Uraraka?" The words froze the Gravity girl but then she was blushing and nodded strongly. It made him sick to look at and he limped off. He knew Erza would go. He felt rage building again. This time though, it was at himself.

He had felt relief. He had felt a brief moment of relief. He hated it. He could not get rid of that feeling but it was there. It had been at that moment, in Kamino Ward.

* * *

**Kamino Ward - the night of the fight with All for One**

_The light blazed in the sky. They were flying right towards it and Bakugo could not save them. He could only save himself, maybe one other, but he needed a free hand. The arc they were on would take them into whatever that was. The villains had out maneuvered them!_

_"Kacchan! Be ready to change the angle for landing. Ilda coordinate with him. Kirishima, they may need you at the very end." Deku flared with lightning and then he tossed them off course. He exchanged the momentum between themselves and let go._

_He was flying up into the light and they were flying down. He had saved them!_

_'Thank God Deku was here.' The thought came and went and then the rage at feeling it. The rage at being saved, again! Deku was a pebble. he was nothing. Why was he given such power? Why did All Might seem to like him so much?!_

_That last question coincided with a blur and he watched All Might and Deku vanish into the light._

**_ALL MIGHT?! _**_All of them called out at the same time but Bakugo also felt fear. He feared what happened to Deku. The rage after that was insane but he focused his Quirk on stabilizing their fall and four eyes kicked his quirk on as well. Kirishima hardened and took the brunt of a wall right at the end. _

_He owed Deku. He owed him…again!_


	4. Chapter 4 - Dreams of Hope

_I am not proud of my temper, but over the years I have learned to both channel that energy creatively and that it signals I need to take a look at why I am feeling it. The latter I know, simple gamer rage this time, but the former is happily fueling this next chapter. I say this thing because stories are what can show us all facets of humanity. There are lessons here even if not intended. Always keep reading, and keep finding joy. Thank you for all that come to read._

_I do not own anything of Fairy Tail or My Hero Academia but they should be watched by as many as possible. We all need smiles and we all need the feeling of what friendship and the world could be._

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Dreams of Hope**

_The 2 weeks have had wonderful integration for our swapped heroes. Midoriya and All Might have been adopted by Fairy Tail as Levy works to decrypt the scrolls used in the magic on the day of their arrival._

_Midoriya himself is feeling even more joy at the acceptance into the guild as he had begun to feel in Class 1-A. He worries about his progress as a hero, but the adventures Natsu and others are taking him on continue to increase his capabilities. _

_Erza is smashing aside all obstacles to the goals laid out for her. Class 1-A is getting the intense training they need for the upcoming exams while also filling in the hole left by All Might. Some even are reassured that the inevitable retirement of All Might will no longer be terrible if he returns. The Symbol of Peace will come in another generation._

_The governments of the world are changing their idea of the exams to suit that new reality. _

_Meanwhile, Ochako has taken Erza to meet Inko Midoriya._

* * *

**Midoriya Household - Evening of day after first battle with Erza at UA**

_She's coming! _Inko moved around her home straightening a pillow on the couch as tea was boiling in the kitchen. The visits from the adorable Ochako had been bright spots since Izuku had vanished. That memory alone brought a tremor to her hands. He boy was alive, this woman said so and Ochako would not lie to her.

A part of her knew that it might very well be only wishful thinking, but she wanted to believe. Tears threatened, but she swallowed them down. It was not time for that, company was coming. The bright smile of Ochako was enough to balance her even in memory. She was going to be a wonderful hero someday!

The bell rang and she quickly came to the door.

* * *

Uraraka felt nervous. Erza was next to her in a simple dress and blouse of blues and whites which suited her very well, but had been the subject of stares as they came here. She was gorgeous but her sheer charm seemed to pull you in too. She wondered if this is what it was like to be near a celebrity and then she remembered one of her teachers was All Might himself!

She had a sudden flash back to the USJ when All Might arrived. That feeling of relief and joy was like nothing she had felt before and he had delivered on the promise of his name by saving them all.

Mrs. Midoriya opened the door and her pleasant smile was a bit strained. Out of habit, Uraraka gave her a hug, but she was quickly blushing and flattening her pink dress down after a quick squeeze back. She was such nice mom and Deku was so lucky to have her.

She needed to know he was safe, and hopefully this visit will do just that.

"Mrs. Midoriya. It is a pleasure to meet you, I am Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail." Erza was so cool like this. Deku's mom blushed a bit and seemed on more of an even keel as she greeted them and led them to the living room. The sound of tea whistling had her bowing and leaving.

They looked around and Uraraka noticed how neat and organized it was. Considering her son, she now knew where he got it from. His way of looking at the world had begun with this effort everyday no doubt.

She frowned to see no sign of a letter from anyone but the teachers of UA. Aizawa sensei had been by, but he was not the most personable teacher. She knew others had come by, although Midnight had been firmly a surprise.

Her…tastes…were not exactly a secret, but in this moment, Mrs. Midoriya had said she was the sweetest visitor. Midnight had come in street clothes and spent a Saturday with her while talking about her impressions of Deku and his friends.

That is what she wanted most, reminders that no one had given up. All the teachers at UA were helping, but no one from the government even stopped by?

She cleared the frown from her face as she came back with a tea set and short cake.

The air changed. It felt like something had shifted but Uraraka could not place why. Mrs. Midoriya just smiled wider and opened a tray of strawberries and added them to the cake.

When she turned to ask Erza what she wanted, she stopped in shock. Gone was the cool and amazing teacher and in her place was the near drooling joy of a young girl. She even squealed in delight as she was given the short cake. Where did my teacher go?!

"I can see this is your favorite. I asked Principle Nezu what you might like and he suggested this would be a good choice." Uraraka had to wonder how the principle knew that and if he knew this would be the reaction.

*Cough* "I am most pleased. Thank you." It was if a switched flipped and the usual Erza was there. She was about to put a fork to the plate when the bell rang. The fork missed and the plat almost tumbled to the floor.

Out of reflex, Uraraka touched cake and plate to use her quirk. Both stopped in mid-air perfectly and she collected them carefully back onto the table. She breathed out relief and was then crushed in a hug.

"You are my Goddess, my student!" Erza was weeping a little as she crushed Uraraka in a hug. Where did my cool headed teacher go to?!

Both watched as Mrs. Midoriya went to the door with irritation. She was not there long before coming back with a letter. It was shaking in her hands. It looked like a padded envelope and Uraraka took it and opened it for her.

This had been like she was at first, unwilling to open anything, but she had been really good recently. They knew Deku was alive so surely the news she dreaded would not be in there.

The origin though was a government office so maybe it was something they had discovered about the incident! A bit of excitement was in her hands as she opened the envelope and then read the first paragraph.

_Dear Mrs Midoriya,_

_We regret to inform you that despite claims to the contrary, we are unable to locate your son. In this day and age and with the very public battle he was a part of, it is the consideration of our investigations that he is unlikely to be found._

_It is with a heavy heart that we must cease all activities to look for him as we must allocate these resources to where they can do the most good…_

Empty words, platitudes and so much else and it enraged her. The paper tore into pieces surprising her and the other 2 women. Looking at her curiously, she felt a massive flush to her skin. She had torn up someone else's mail and it was from the government too!

"Ochako, what was it dear?" Shaking when asked that question, she felt tears form and did not know what to say.

"It was likely the same as they sent to UA, that they will turn over any corner of the world in search of All Might." Erza spoke firmly but there was a glint to her eyes Uraraka had seen before. In battle where she felt you were holding back or making mistakes, she would be merciless. Bakugo had learned the hard way in the first hour of training.

She was angry.

"Oh, that's wonderful, but then why did you tear it up like that?" Uraraka blushed and tried to think of an answer, but then a pat on the head came down on her.

"She was likely just frustrated at their wording. Afterall, they won't be able to find them, but they can't admit that." Erza calmly and happily ate the cake as she spoke. She smiled serenely and the tense feeling faded from the room. "I assure you, Mrs Midoriya, that they are safe and sound at my guild. If they are vey lucky, they are relaxing at a cafe in Magnolia. It is quite pleasant outside at this time of year."

Uraraka was grateful but carefully folded up the paper and put it out of sight. She saw Mrs. Midoriya tear up and then come running at them. Before she could blink, she was in a group hug as she was again crushed, but this time she truly enjoyed this feeling.

It was what she had wanted so badly for Mrs. Midoriya. This feeling of real hope.

* * *

Inko knew part of what she was told was a lie, but it concerned that bored man that brought the letter. She had been desperately pleading for any news on Izuku but given nothing. When that letter arrived, she knew it was their way of closing the case, but young Ms Scarlet and Ochako pretended otherwise.

The certainty of her other words though, she said them such as a matter of fact that she knew to trust them. Her son was alive and safe! They had a pleasant chat about little things, mostly stories of UA.

"I wish I could find a way to better coordinate their attacks. Individually, they are powers in their own right, but they seem to be out of sync. I can tell they were better at one time, but now the timing is all off. Oddly it also feels like they know they are off but not why." Erza sipped at a new round of tea and Inko wished Izuku could be here right now.

He loved talking about quirks and his friends. He also loved talking about the different ways to pair up heroes. In a way, it felt like he was there now. It was a nice feeling.

"Oh! That is because Deku did that." Ochako looked like it was common sense when she seemed to sense her teacher looking at her. Inko was curious too. What was it Izuku did?

"Explain, now." Erza looked a bit scary but it was more an intensity.

"Well, at USJ, he was with Mineta and Tsu but he was the one that came up with the plan of escape right there. He was also the one quickly evaluated the villains true intent but we did not know that at the time." Uraraka put her finger on her cheek as she seemed to think. "He is always helping Iida and I work on our quirks too. I was able to get a better handle on a plan to train thanks to him and I expanded on some ideas with his help too. He also will respect when I want to try something out on my own."

Inko was floored. Her Izuku was really that helpful? He was that outgoing?! She felt a happiness that she had not felt in a long time. Her boy was truly a hero.

"Oh and—" here Uraraka paused and then swallowed. "Um, ya see I may not know for sure, but Todoroki and Iida where talking once and it was clear they thought Deku was why they got through that Stain incident. I know Endeavor took him down, but I think Deku may have helped everyone work together there to come home." She was twirling one of her loch as she spoke. It was clear she liked Izuku. Inko wondered when her boy would understand this, but it was not her place to push.

"Then there was the summer camp. Oh! Do you have the letter?!" Inko had it in her pocket. It was the most wonderful gift. A little boy named Kota was very taken with her boy as a hero.

_Dear Midoriya's Mom,_

_You don't know me, but I am here because of your son. I think he has the hero name Deku. He saved me from a very bad man and got hurt really bad. He never gave up and he went to save his friends. He is my hero and I want him to know I am very thankful for his help._

_Thank you for raising him. Oh and Mandalay wants to say something._

_Sincerely,_

_Kota_

Mandalay had gone on to say that Kota kept laughing off the news that Izuku was lost. He kept saying that his hero was only out there saving more people because that is what he does.

He believed and now she cleared the last of her doubts.

"What exactly does Midoriya do, Uraraka?" Inko had an idea go off and nodded to the cherubic girl. She followed as they entered what was both a painful and wonderful place for Inko.

Izuku's room. It was wall to wall All Might. She had never had the heart to stop him from collecting as it brought him true joy over the years. Erza smiled at it and nodded. She clearly approved.

"Deku make's these, and has for a long time. You can see how amazing he is!" The clear blush to her face really should tell the poor girl her own feelings, but Inko held off. It was not the time at all for this conversation, but when Izuku gets home—

_When? _She had always been thinking if, but after Erza talked to her, it had become when. Fresh tears fell down her face but she quickly cleaned up. Hope lived in her again in full. Ochako may have kept it going, but Erza had fully lit the blaze again.

She could see why the world had not been lost after All Might disappeared. Her few heroics outside of UA were near legendary already. Her hero name was a bit much for her taste, but it suited her right now. Queen of the Fairies, Titania.

"He is like the First Master." The soft words drew her back to the present to see the scarlet haired woman smiling gently at her son's notebooks. She had leafed through them herself, to feel close to him, but she wondered what that meant.

Erza looked up and seemed to decide on something.

"Let me tell you about Mavis Vermillon, the founder of Fairy Tail. The Fairy Tactician and one of the most powerful wizards to ever live." Erza sat on Izuku's bed and Ochako joined her. She heard the tale of the beginnings of Fairy Tail.

Izuku, I hope you are safe wherever you are.

* * *

**Fairy Tail Guild Hall - Magnolia**

"Ow ow ow ow." Every part of his body ached, but Midoriya felt accomplished. All Might, Laxus, Natsu, and Gray had put him through the ringer of a training session. The burns had been worrying but healing magic was wonderful.

Wendy's magic was truly amazing. The bath felt wonderful but his nerves were on a bit of an edge. Lucy had been in here already as this was her place. Polyusica had insisted he needed a good place to stay and then Lucy had 'volunteered' as Natsu had practically dragged him here.

It did help that a lot of writing materials were here and Lucy with Levy were good people to talk to. He had so many questions as the rules of magic and of guild members came to him. He at first thought Gajeel was like Kacchan, but Levy and her cute baby girl seemed to have him bent around their fingers.

Gray was much more balanced in that regard, but Juvia… Chills went up his spine when he thought of her. The water wizard was very pleasant, but when Gray so much as gave a compliment to another woman, the tense look in her eyes frightened him. He was told it had been worse at one time and having her own baby with Gray had helped even her out. He did not want to imagine what worse could have been.

Lucy had evaded going into it.

Bath time, even for soothing sore muscles like this, brought back worries. He wanted to go home. He was afraid his mother thought him dead, but Erza was there. Did she survive All For One? It was more than possible.

Most of the wizards he had met could deal with powerful beings, but All For One was an entirely different being. From what he had learned, the only person that might stand a chance is Erza Scarlet or Guildarts. The latter was from description only as he was traveling, but his magic was off the scale.

How it worked though made him doubtful as it needed magic to throwback at the enemy according to Master Markarov. Perhaps if it was strictly physical then it would be one thing but maybe there is a quirk that could deal with that. Also there was the chance that—

"Deku! Don't get lost in thought in the bath or it will get cold again!" Midoriya jumped and realized he had indeed gotten lost on his train of thought. Levy was very good about keeping him from slipping away during lessons, but she also enjoy his train of thought. She had let him mumble talk for 2 hours while taking notes.

Lucy was a bit less tolerant, but she was understanding that he had started from square one and taking a crash course was no replacement for years of living here. Fortunately, his time in analyzing quirks seemed to work with analyzing wizards.

At least, he was able to help solve some issues of teamwork that had plagues a few teams in the guild. He had also suggested some training to simulate issues he had run into with quests. Markarov had been impressed but All Might had simply sighed and said he had too much time on his hands.

Thus a training regimen for him had been put into effect. Natsu enjoyed it immensely but the rest simply worked with him. His limitations were a problem, but he was getting excellent practice for his new leg moves. He had some ideas for the Support Department when they got home—

"DEKU!" Jumping again, he blushed to realize the water was almost cold. He had been lost in thought again. Getting out, he quickly put on the white shirt and blue shorts he had been given when coming here. They were quite well made, but when he asked where they came from, Lucy had blushed and said they were from a friend a long time ago.

Whoever they were, they did a good job. There was a golden "V" embroidered on the place where labels would be on Earth.

He came out to find a surprise waiting. Natsu and Happy were in the middle of playing a game and eating all of Lucy's food. This part was not the surprise, as Lucy just rolled her eyes and moved passed it at this point, but Levy was here too!

"Deku! I was starting to wonder if I would get home before tomorrow!" She smiled wide beneath her glasses at him. She knew he worked on getting less distracted but outside of fighting, it was very hard.

"Levy, what did you need?" He was still brushing his damp green hair off with a towel, but then noticed the game was where a little baby was currently playing.

"HEY! That is not yours!" Natsu was currently trying to reclaim a piece from the board as the baby seemed to deftly evade him. He was not sure if it was a game or if the baby was truly able to avoid Natsu. Considering the smile on his face, Midoriya assumed the latter. Happy simply smiled and looked on.

"Actually, was wondering if you could help me tomorrow with the scrolls. Zeref was so far beyond us in magical research that some things he talked about are confusing, but you might understand them." Levy was keeping an eye on her little one but smiling. She knew all of Fairy Tail loved the next generation fiercely.

Jet and Droy were going to be a problem with doting on her, but she knew how to deal with them from what Midoriya could see.

"W-what c-could I help with that you don't know?" Midoriya may be able to analyze and organize the guild and their magic, but he did not always understand it. Take Over magic was still a thing he had trouble with, but planing out how to use it was fairly easy.

"Well, Zeref basically says this magic was useless as all it does is open the door to parallel worlds. The thing is, the scroll is clear that the door should close in a certain way, but I did not see anything like that in the report you all submitted." Levy was balancing on the balls of her feet as she swayed a bit. She seemed in a really good mood.

"Hmmm, like it was not supposed to just vanish like it did?" Lucy was smiling down at Natsu and the baby with a blush on her face. Midoriya wondered at the look but then something clicked for him.

"L—l—levy. A—are you saying that it might still be open?!" The room froze. If the doorway was still open, then couldn't All Might and he go home right now? Couldn't Erza come back here?

"It's possible. It is part of why I need your help. There is a passage on the trip Zeref took that makes it sound like what happened to us once. We went to a world without magic and could not use it. Apparently his curse of contradiction made it so he could still do so, but it was clear that the door had to be closed too." Some of what she said made sense, but the curse of contradiction was something that made his head hurt. He had really tried to understand it as it was part of why this magic existed, but the logic of it seemed to go nowhere.

How could someone live forever but then be killed at the end by something like wanting to live?

"Sure I can help, I would be happy too!" If he could piece together what they needed, then it would be their way home! Just as he was thinking that he saw Levy clap her hands in excitement.

"Great, then here ya go! Gajeel!" A very haggard looking man with giant spiky black hair came around the corner with an armload of books and scrolls. He seemed like he would fall over at any moment. The fact he was the Metallic Dragon Slayer would have been hard to believe if he had not seen him in battle.

"Levy, I was almost asleep." His deep voice grumbled but he dropped everything off dutifully before crawling into Lucy's bed.

"Hey! Gajeel! That is my—sigh." It was clear he was already gone. His baby was waving and smiling at him. For a moment, Midoriya thought it was in triumph. Levy sighed and then wrote on the air in front of her. Gajeel lifted up gently and she moved him over towards the baby.

"Go over that tonight and I will stop by tomorrow. I need to put both of these to bed!" She swooped up her baby and waved good bye as Gajeel floated behind her out the door.

"That Gajeel is too easily defeated. No baby will ever take me down!" Natsu made this declaration before immediately whipping out the blanket on the bed and climbing in with happy. "Time for bed!" The long sigh from Lucy was a staple for Midoriya at this point.

A part of him just wanted to sleep, but the part that wanted to go home kicked his brain into high gear. He was made for this kind of work! He gave a thumbs up to Lucy and then moved to the stack, only to have an arm clamp down onto his collar.

"Oh no, I am not having you over work yourself! You will go to bed right now young man!" Lucy had lately been acting like this when he was pushing himself. He was not sure when the change had started, but at her place, it was more like she was his older sister than guildmate.

He felt warm when she acted like this and he complied but then he thought of something.

"Ya know Lucy, you will be a great mom." Midoriya went on to his bed corner where a mattress and covers were set aside for him. He did not see the deep blush he had caused his host. He did however hear the next part that was mumbled and it made him blush deeply.

"Then Natsu should stop goofing off already." He swiftly tucked himself in and planned to wake early to start on the research. He was definitely concentrating hard on that as he heard mattress springs move. There was only one bed and he knew Lucy normally threw Natsu out after his antics in the past, but now he could not recall her ever doing so.

_They won't forget I am here right?_ The thought spooked him but nothing came of it. Clearly things had not progressed with Natsu yet as Lucy hoped to. Dreams of UA and his friends awaited Midoriya, but tonight, he found they focused on Uraraka for some reason. They were really good dreams too.

* * *

**Deep underground - Japan**

"Feeling better?" The good doctor wheezed a bit as All For One rose from the tank. It had been meticulous work to fix the damage to his body, but worth it. Tomura had been sulking at first but as plans were made, he began to giggle.

"Much." All For One flexed his fingers and toes. He could never be truly whole again, no quirk yet could undo the damage All Might had inflicted on him 6 years ago. Part of the reasons for his plan was accepting he could not progress any farther now. In that sense, All Might had truly defeated his dream.

It was not over yet though. Hope was not lost. Even better, he had learned All Might was completely removed from the board. Now was the time to enact the blow to heroes. This Erza Scarlet was a problem, but not impossible.

"How are the Nomus coming along?" Before his treatment, they had been developing new Nomus. They still had all that they were preparing before, but with this new enemy, they needed new weapons.

"Oh excellent, excellent. Very few failures now that we have worked out rejection and other issues. They will be ready for the day of the provisional license test as desired. Are you sure you don't want to just smash UA?" The good doctor giggled but he already knew All For One's answer.

"We will be delivering the death blow to hero society. It must be without question the most shattering blow imaginable. This world of false principles will crack and crumble once the truth of the thin veneer they have lived with is revealed. They think they can keep us down, but we will take back everything All Might took from us." All For One laughed and looked over the many tanks in the room.

They were full of Nomus with every quirk imaginable. Even All Might could not have stopped all of these at once. At least not now, but in the past it was still with in his power. Izuku Midoriya, the 9th holder of One for All was gone. All Might was gone. Only Erza Scarlet could stop them, and she had limits he now understood.

In a dark corner of the lab, a mad giggle escaped what was once a follower of Zeref. His mind broken as his body, he laughed at the insanity of this world. Zeref had abandoned him. Now all of Fiore would pay when this dark god of a monster came through.

The door was still open. He could feel it. It was still open, because he had not been able to close it. They just had to find a key to pry it back open all the way.

Egomaniacal laughter mixed with insane laughter. The days ahead were full of hope, but would that hope be a bright light to the world, or a darkening of all the dreams save a few?

* * *

_I feel much better. I also feel safe in saying this will be shorter than other stories, but who knows? _


	5. Chapter 5 - Physics and Magic

_Ah, the wait for another chapter. I hope all authors know that feeling of people wanting more. I have been surprised when people ask for it from me certainly but I consume stories like candy. I had 3 books come out over the weekend and I consumed them in less than 36 hours. I hope I do not engender that impatience in my stories often, wondering what the hell I am doing._

_Mostly I am reading or waiting for the next chapter of stories as well! I was re-reading "Thank you" by MizuToriFFN and know it is a really good story because it makes me smile and whoop for joy as I went back through it. Highly recommend it if you have not read it and like IzukuXMomo._

_Now, back to THIS story!_

_I do not own anything of Fairy Tail or My Hero Academia, but I find the pace of the anime at times to be damned slow as it closes in on parts I read in the manga. _

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Physics and Magic**

_The world is moving forward. All Might has been missing for weeks but the new hero, Titania, has seemingly kept it together. The questions from when she arrived have quieted down, but the reveal of All For One had inspired the sleeping criminal underworld to try moving again._

_Some have begun collecting old modes of thought like Yakuza, while others simply try to imitate the League of Villains. Thus far they have all been thwarted, but they keep trying. All Might was more than a powerful hero, his presence was like a magical spell that deterred even the thought of breaking the law. _

_Erza Scarlet is powerful, but the world does not feel the same presence. She is able to keep them safe, but she cannot snuff out the darkness. Even so, she inspires the young heroes the world over to strive harder. Even pros find her inspiring. _

_Ochako and Inko are floored however to learn that the powerful Erza Scarlet, someone believed to be on par with All Might, has great faith in someone she has never met. Izuku._

* * *

**Midoriya Home - Same Night**

"Wow." Uraraka felt tears fall from her cheeks. She had known Ms Scarlet was from another world, but the breadth of that world left her in awe. She could almost picture some of the people when thinking of her own classmates.

Mavis in particular though was easily someone she held in high regard and love. That same woman looked at Deku's notes and thoughts and found him to be a kindred spirit of someone legendary on another world.

She truly believed now. Doubts no longer nibbled at the edges of her confidence. She truly knew Deku was alive and would be back. She believed in him and she now believed in Ms Scarlet's friends.

She looked over on Mrs Midoriya and saw the same feeling settling over her. True rivers of tears were flowing, but after hearing about Fairy Tail and Magnolia, they believed. A question suddenly popped into her head.

"Erm. Sensei. You said you had been to another world before right? But there, you only had magic after eating a medicine, so how do you have magic here?" The clear eyes clouded over but the mighty wizard was looking at Deku's notes as if they held answers. Could Deku help them even when he was not here?

"I am not sure. In that case, it was intentionally done to resupply that world with magic it had lost. Perhaps Earth does not have such an imbalance and I am tapping into something you have all forgotten." That would be an amazing discovery but with all the quirks in the world, surely someone would have noticed. "I might also—"

She paused flipping through one of the recent notebooks. It had Kyouka and Aoyama in it from what she had seen. The one on her had been embarrassing because the way Deku drew her was too unrealistic. She could not possibly look that good!

"Zeref was looking for a way to die. He might have been looking for a world to rob him of magic so it could no longer sustain him. His curse was a contradiction. It might be that even in creating spells his intent was twisted." She was almost mumbling and the feeling in that room for a moment was of Deku.

Out of instinct, Uraraka grabbed Mrs Midoriya's hand. They had not seen this in some time and it felt so good.

"Was there some rule he could not break?" Mrs. Midoriya seemed to want to nudge the mumbling along and it worked. A short summary of the Curse of Contradiction on Zeref left Uraraka floored. He was both criminal and victim at the same time!

A light went off in her head.

"So! Even though he found a way to another world, he could not be cut off from his magic?!" She felt very proud of herself. Even her teacher looked with pride at her conclusion.

"It could indeed be that simple, but it would leave the question of how. If magic is still flowing into me, then how is it being done." All three women were stumped. They did not have enough information and the only place for more was not of this world, but another.

"I have faith in Natsu and my friends, and after seeing this, I have faith in Deku." Using his hero name made it feel more real to Uraraka. This night had been so worth it. Looking at the time, she blanched at how late it was! Her parents knew where she was but they would have expected a call before now.

"Um..we have to get going Mrs—" Uraraka was suddenly in a crushing hug. The damp feeling as her dress got soaked by tears was not unexpected but welcome. She returned the hug and saw Ms Scarlet with a very gentle look on her face.

"Inko my dear, call me Inko. I know Izuku talked about you so much but he frankly should have had you over before now. Thank you so much for everything these last few weeks, but thank you even more for being there for Izuku." A deep blush spread over her face and she felt very hot. She was unsure where…Inko…was coming from for the last part. Deku was wonderful, surely he had many friends over the years.

"Falling in love is like that. You never expect it but once it is there, it warms your heart in the worst of circumstances." Ms Scarlet was putting away the notebook and getting ready to go—what did she just say?!

"W-w-w-what w-w-was that you j-j-just said?" Uraraka could not seem to get her voice to stop trembling and suddenly she was weightless as well! The two adults looked at her almost amused ways but Ms Scarlet brought out her phone. She had once been awed by it, but Momo had been helping her use it. She said it was more complicated than what they had in Fairy Tail, also it broke too easily.

"You are in love with Deku and after looking at your entry tonight, he is clearly in love with you. The words were a clinical analysis of your powers but the way he drew you was vastly different form the rest." A photo was on her phone of her and Deku sometime during the summer camp. He was scrunched and nervous but smiling next to her as Iida was in the background scolding Mineta about something.

"Oh that is adorable, can I have a copy of that!" Inko immediately synced her phone with Ms Scarlet's to get that image.

"I can see clearly compared to normal, that you are in love here. It is the eyes and the way you are standing with him. Any woman would know to look at it." She just kept talking as if it was perfectly clear and natural as a fact of the world.

"B-b-b-but I-I-I-I—" Speech would not work and she was now against the ceiling as she tried to hide her face. They had to be wrong, they could not be serious right now. She liked Deku certainly but l—l—love was not something he was looking for right now. She was still trying to work out how she felt and honestly she was not sure she wanted a relationship like that. There was also the question of all the craziness of the times with this new villain and other worlds.

A firm hand brought her back down and she saw the Ms Scarlet had changed again. This time she was not gentle, but there was a haunted look in her eyes. A pain she had inside her but it was clearly clinging on too.

"Do not forgo happiness for what you perceive to be true. I faced a deep darkness and it nearly broke me and it cost me friends. I believe he will return but I also believe the lives you have chosen do not make a certainty of the future. Take it with both hands and move forward!" She was kneeling to be at eye level with her. She idolized this woman and felt safe with her.

She was so strong and versatile like Uraraka wished she could be. If she was telling her to face this possibility, then she had to try.

Taking a deep breath and blushing deeper crimson than she ever had in her life. She looked at the teacher she admired and Inko she was coming to adore too.

"I like him." It was said quietly and almost lower than a whisper but the words seemed to life a weight from her heart and put broad smiles on the two women's faces.

"Then we shall do battle on his return to prove if he is worthy of you!" The sudden change in conversation left Uraraka breathless. Battle? Worthy?

"Um, Ms Scarle—" Inko was also clearly confused at this turn.

"Fear not! My students are under my care and I will determine if he is truly worthy to be at this wonderful girl's side." She seemed very serious about this, but why battle?

The end of that night was full of chatter and fun about the future, a future both Inko and Uraraka now believed they would see.

* * *

**Lucy's House at dawn - Magnolia**

Sleep was always a pleasant trap, but more so in the last few months for Lucy. She had been keeping up her resistance in words, but in actions she had moved a step forward. Natsu and Happy tried to claim her bed a lot and the antics that followed that attempt usually left her with smiles at the memories.

One day though, after Zeref and all the others at the guild seemed to be moving forward, she knew what she wanted. Natsu had been himself, as usual, but that had not been too bad. She had talked to Lisanna before making a decision too.

It had been years since they had even brought it up, but apparently Lisanna herself had wondered if Natsu had moved on as she had. She still loved him, but the person he had become while she was gone was in part to get through her loss. She had spent the year away from Fairy Tail when it was disbanded simply trying to find her own path.

Lucy on the other hand, was only at home in Fairy Tail, and the first person that was part of her idea of home, was Natsu. Happy was there of course, but always Natsu. The step she took was at first out of irritation of losing her bed, but she had hopped in and stated "This is my bed you idiots!"

Normally they would have gone flying after some antics and yelling, but one night, only Happy moved over to the window and that was it. It was a step, but a big one.

Nothing else had happened, but she had never slept better in her life. She also noticed that Natsu seemed to be more lively after those nights. As time went on, they just started sleeping in the same bed. Sometimes they would fight like always, and sometimes she just had to kick them out when they were being especially cranky, but most nights, they were together.

It took some talks with Lisanna again to piece together that Natsu, for all his brash attitude and fierce protection of guild members, was afraid to walk into the arena Lucy and Lisanna both wanted to face him in.

Long ago, Lisanna had been pushing him, but he had only put up a token resistance. He wanted a family of his own and when Happy was born, he got one. It was when he truly saw Fairy Tail as his family.

When Lisanna 'died,' everyone agreed that next to Mirajane and Elfman, Natsu took it the worst. He acted out more and Erza with Gray had never been far from him for some time.

What no one had ever told her, was that the hunt for Igneel, that had lead Natsu and Happy to her, was brought on by his desire for family again. Everyone was surprised when Natsu brought back a lively young celestial wizard and was smiling like an idiot about it.

Nothing happened, but everyone had been hoping this was the sign that Natsu moved forward. No one could have imagined the events that unfolded from that day. Phantom's attack, Delioria being freed, and all the adventures afterwards. Even a version of herself from a dark future had died in front of him.

The power he had brought out had been unbelievable at the time. Lisanna believed if it had been anyone else, he would have reacted similarly, but for Lucy, Natsu would fight the world.

The loss of Igneel after finding him again was a blow too great for Natsu. He had not been strong enough to save his father and he did not want to lose again. His rashness, as typical, did not think through his actions but he had come back to Lucy. Lisanna insisted it was no accident but neither were sure given his strong desire to fight powerful foes.

After the rest, they were here, another morning cresting as Natsu seemed to rumble like a mighty dragon. Also called snoring. He insisted it was rumbling. Still, she smiled to see the light dance on his pink hair and his face. The dust motes danced and Deku's mumbling made it almost serene.

Deku's mumbling?!

Lucy shot up and looked around the room. Every available surface was covered with paper or scrolls. Reams of notes in his handwriting were everywhere. The boy himself was a jewel of emerald in the sea of white. His hair was mussed up from sleep at least but how long had he been awake?!

"Ifwelookatitfromanotherangleitcouldbelikeaspacetimebridge…" His words were all blurring together and only a few of them made sense. Levy had asked for help, but not even she would push someone this far. Maybe Gajeel, but no one else!

"Deku!" She whisper yelled his name, trying not to wake Natsu yet. Happy was purring happily near the window, but he was the most likely to wake. The mumbling did not stop. Tsking at the boy's inability to come out of his own little world, Lucy made to get up to stop him.

She neglected to remember that Natsu like to tangle the sheets around them in the night. It was sweet and made for a warm place on winter nights, but if she assumed she could just stand up, it went badly.

This time she tumbled and Deku's instinct to save kicked in. He seemed to glow with light before he caught her. The only problem was, he had been distracted and she had been falling. He caught 'her' all right!

Time slowed and then Deku seemed to realize what he was holding with his right hand while the left had her shoulder. Just a half foot to the left and he would have been to either side of her chest, but not quite.

"I-I-I-I-I—" Blushing deepest crimson, he could no longer seem to speak at all, but Lucy did not appreciate it at the moment. She was still off balance and trying to get her feet from under the blanket. She did not want to be dropped if he backed off suddenly.

"Lucy, why are you letting Deku hold you there. Natsu will get angry." A sleepy cat did not help matters at all!

"Come help me you stupid cat!" She actually yelled but Natsu seemed to still be asleep. Too asleep in fact. Also he did not get jealous like that. She narrowed her eyes and saw sweat start to appear on the sleeping dragon slayer.

"Deku, put me down, now." The coldness in her voice made the whole room freeze. Happy was quite awake and afraid, but did not know what was going on truly. _He gets to live._

If one was to look at Lucy right now, fires of damnation might be seen rising behind her. Deku wisely seemed to sense it was a good time to go for a training run. She waited until he was out of the house. Afterall, a child does not need to see a murder so early in the morning.

All of Magnolia heard screams coming from the apartment but as it was Natsu, they all just shrugged and went back to their meals, most mumbling something about the antics of Fairy Tail being way too early for this morning.

* * *

**Fairy Tail Guild - some time later**

"Hmm. Young Midoriya, you are quite remarkable." All Might looked at the summary his successor had come up with. Levy had been researching the magic that had caused all this but to no luck understanding it. They also suspected that the cult that had used it had not understood it either but forced it to work.

Midoriya, however, with a lot of help form Levy and others teaching him about magic, _did_ understand it. It was the magical equivalent of a wormhole. While All Might had never claimed to be an expert at everything, the powers of one of his colleagues was well know to him. Thirteen studied both blackholes and wormholes. It was entirely possible their quirk did not simply destroy things but sent them somewhere too.

The problem however was what Midoriya had determined. The door was indeed not closed, but neither was it open. The imbalance that created it was the giant ritual ruins that where now destroyed. They would need to know what they looked like and arrange the room again to get it to work, they would also need someone of sufficient power to keep the doorway open long enough to swap places again.

It was a tall order.

It had only been a few weeks but he was reminded of the remarkable mind of the young boy. He would be truly fearsome as a hero, undoubtedly the best wielder of One for All. He felt a sudden chill up his spine.

The memory of what Polyusica had done to him after talking about One for All was a bit scarring. She had said it was all in the name of healing him, but he suspected the angles of his limbs were not entirely without the purpose of venting her rage.

Still, he felt better than he had in years. It did not stop the loss of One for All in him, but it had extended his muscle form. Only up to a little over an hour, but better than it was. He had saved several villages from a landslide and tropical storms over the last few weeks. Apparently he had helped the reputation of the guild as well.

Why did the Council think this wonderful guild was so much trouble? They were a little rowdy, but it had the feeling of family not magic to it. Maybe he should ask Markarov again. The old Master seemed to get vague at times when he told stories.

"T-that is why I was thinking Ms Lucy could do it." The room froze. All Might could not help but notice a strange feeling to the room of not exactly tension, but resignation. What was the problem? A celestial wizard dealt with another plane of existence, surely they could help.

"What do you mean Deku?" Young Wendy seemed reluctant to ask but still curious, her feline friend was in a demi-human form at the moment. All Might was very glad the fan boy in Midoriya had not overloaded when she transformed the first time around them.

"W-well, I was thinking that if we could not keep it open from here, we could at least get inside." Again, the room seemed to have a strange air to it. What were they missing.

"Hmm. No!" Natsu was the first to voice a negative but then he was hit over the head by Lucy. The young woman then walked up and seemed to think on what she was going to say.

"Um, Deku, our magic won't work on the other side. We have kind of done this before." Lucy sat them down and told them about the strange world of doppelgängers and no magic.

"Oh but that is fine!" Young Midoriya quickly flipped through his pages and pointed out a rather massive equation. "You see here, this is where he was calculating how to traverse to a world where he couldlosemagicbutitdidnotworksointhend…" The mumbling trailed off into a very long explanation and All Might chopped his mop of green hair to bring him back.

"Simply lad, simply." Honestly, the boy was too excitable sometimes.

"Um, Zeref could not lose his magic when tried to go. The way he made this didn't work the way he wanted it so he abandoned it. So…Erza has her magic on Earth." The room seemed to take a collective breath and then it was like a fight was about to break out but instead dancing did.

Fire clashed with ice suddenly and then it became a fight again! All Might nearly transformed but then he felt it. The aura of authority only one person in the guild held.

The room became silent and they looked up at the second floor railing. He was there.

"So, we have a way to bring my daughter home. What do we need to do Deku?" Markarov had become frail, but in that moment, all remembered he was still a Saint Wizard. He was also the proud 'father' of Fairy Tail. All of the wizards here were his kiddos and he meant it.

Being the center of attention was hard on Midoriya, but this was about a rescue and in that instance, he smiled. All Might saw it again, that true image of the future hero Deku. He wished he could see it in all its glory, but he would likely be gone by then.

"We need to go back to the ruins and then Lucy needs to try and pry open the doorway for a brief moment. After that we need a small team that can try to force it open on both sides. The more magic the better. I—" Young Midoriya looked down here but then clenched his fist and looked up defiantly. "I want to go for sure."

All Might had know that would happen. He would go too, of course but then the boy looked up at him.

"All Might, I need you to stay here on this world until the doorway is open." Confusion filled him. If he was looking for power, then his muscle form had it to spare even for that hour. Again, pages flipped and he pointed to a certain point of the equation. It was all gibberish to him and he looked at the emerald eyes again.

"Inside that space, time may pass differently. If could be slower in there than out here or it could be faster. If the former, then a lot of time could pass out here while little passes in there," All Might noticed the entire guild flinched at that description, "but if it is the latter, then you—you would—" All Might understood.

"Well then, young Midoriya, you will have to step up to this challenge as you have so many others." He was patting the young kids head but he felt that chill again. Even though she was not here, he felt like she was watching him somehow.

"I will go too!" Natsu was quick to volunteer after saying no before. Happy was floating next to him as always so clearly that was two.

"I can't leave it all to Natsu and my demon slayer magic will come in handy." Gray somehow lost his pants by standing up. ""Gray Clothes!"" The entire room yelled at him and then he ducked to find them. That was 3 All Might supposed.

"I think I should come too then, I have studied dimension magic a lot." Wendy stood next to Deku. They looked cute together but All Might though Young Ochako would not appreciate his commentary. The instantly blushing Midoriya made him smile. Wendy seemed to like his reaction as well.

"Stay away from my goddess." All Might heard the wizard Mest mumbling something but it seemed odd.

"We had a rough experience for the Magic Games once, so Wendy and I studied how to negate it but it will be odd for you if it happens." Lucy was talking like it was decided, but he did not hear how it was going to be done yet! Surely they weren't just going to go there and smash it?!

"If it is the former, then you will feel a slight disorientation but it will pass. If it is the latter," Lucy looked at Wendy and All Might felt the shrug in her eyes, "I am not sure, but the enchantment will maintain you as you are now once it is done."

"All right! Let's Go!" Natsu began to march to the door before both Gray and Lucy stopped him.

"Natsu, we have to figure out HOW we are going to open that door. Maybe we could ask the Spirit King?" Lucy looked at Deku and Levy but in this area, she was more the expert. There was also the matter of what they would do once they were inside.

"I will ask him quickly." Lucy pulled out the Key of the Lion. When wanting answers, best to start with Loke.

* * *

**The ancient ruins a few days later**

The day was as sunny as it had been nearly 3 weeks ago. Lucy was looking at the crater that had once been the temple before it all came tumbling down on them. She had nearly died in there. A shiver had gone up he spine on her return.

Between, Natsu, Laxus, Gajeel, and Wendy, they had cleared out the area. Now that she was here, she could feel it again. It was just wrong her, but now she knew why. She was in tune with the balance of the world and in this place, it was intentionally being imbalanced.

She could also feel her magic flowing as the Spirit King had told her it would. It had actually been much easier than they thought.

"I have god it, are you ready?" She looked behind her to see most of the guild setting up camp. They had put a sign out to tell others were they were and planned to stay until Erza returned. They wanted her to see all of them. Some had reached out to Jellal, but he was currently far away and could not get back anytime soon.

Given the unknowns, that might not be a problem.

Even though she asked she looked at one particular member of the guild. He was a slim boy with wild green hair and pretty emerald eyes. His freckles were also cute but he was so easily shaken. He rescued anyone without a care to the situation and was really hard on himself when accepting thanks.

He was now wearing white pants with a sash around his waist and an open jacket of black leather. The imitation of Natsu was clear but Natsu himself had insisted. It showed his green emblem on his shoulder.

It had not been that long, but both Deku and All Might had become part of the family. The older man seemed to be smiling much more easily than when he first arrived and the younger had been making her house feel…warm.

Wendy often said that when Deku was in the room, things were brighter, better, but never quite calm either. He was always excited by new ideas and he had practically re-written the ways to combine magic. He had also watched the babies while Levy and Juvia had been wanting date nights with Gajeel and Gray.

The babies usually were distrustful of strangers, but they had taken to Deku immediately.

She felt tears in her eyes as she realized he might be leaving forever. She did not want him to go, but he had family and friends waiting for him.

She smiled as Cana, Mira, and all the girls were patting his head and hugging him. The guys were giving advice.

"Be more manly Deku!" Elfman was himself as always as Evergreen ribbed him. She did not know what the world expected of him on this Earth, but they were so lucky to have him. All Might was the next to last and he simply gave him a thumbs up. They were an odd teacher and student pair to be sure.

Lucy was last. The other 3 were saying their good byes, or in Natsu's case, boasting how he was going to blast through to Erza and show how much stronger Deku had made him. He would never change.

"Lucy, I-I want to thank you so m-much for everything. Y-you and Natsu and Happy were very kind." His smile lit up the world. Tears fell from her face as she crushed him in a hug. This precious boy was more than a guild mate or friend to her, he was family.

"You were very good Deku—no, Izuku. I wish you could stay, I wish—," _I wish I had you as my son._ It had been in the back of her mind as he had stayed. Their ages were not that far apart but she had been keeping him on task to sleep, eat, and generally take care of himself outside of helping the guild.

She had helped him get more confidence around some the rougher (see Gajeel) members of the guild. She was never sure if she could be a good parent, but if it was someone like Deku, she would be the happiest mother in the world.

"We need to get you home to your mom. I hope you never forget us." She backed away and saw tears flowing off his face. He nodded but then hugged her again. She saw Master and others tearing up, especially Mirajane.

Natsu walked up right then, looking more serious than he ever had before and then enclosed both of them in his arms. Lucy was not sure why, but right then she felt the happiest and saddest she had ever felt in her life.

"Time to go." He was always the one to keep them moving forward, even when it was hard. She wiped her tears and then smiled as she had to wipe Deku's tears too.

"I command the gateway." The words connected her to the magic. It was there, a giant ripple in the world. Her magic was now screaming for her to unleash it but she had to be careful. Too much and it could cause damage that could never be repaired and then who knows what would happen.

Her hand reached out and found the point where magic was flowing the strongest. It was here the door was still open and needed to be pried farther.

"OPEN!" The air itself ripped apart violently and a bright white disc appeared as it had on that day. Without waiting, four shadows flowed past her. She prayed to anyone listening that all would go well. Wendy's enchantment snapped into place and the door began to close.

"All right, let's rip it open!" Natsu's voice echoed out of the magic and Lucy felt a slight twinge of irritation as they had discussed it would not be that easy.

"W-wait—N-natsu!" Just before the doorway closed the feeling of fire belched out and Deku's stuttering voice could be heard. Lucy put her hand in head. Only Natsu could both read a moment and ruin it in the next breath.

"Lucy." All might was behind her and he held out a piece of paper. He held more like it but she could also see all the guild members had them. What were these?

"Thank you but what is—" Lucy froze as she saw the writing. It was addressed to her in Deku's hand writing!

"He made these before leaving. He wanted you all to know how much you meant to him as he may never get the chance to do so again." She had said goodbye, but he had more to say?

She opened the paper with trembling hands and felt her heart break reading it.

* * *

_Lucy,_

_I was so afraid and alone. All Might is my hero but I missed my mom and my friends so much. I had not had many friends before UA but in Fairy Tail, I found an amazing family here. At your house with Natsu and Happy will be some of my happiest memories in my life. _

_I felt like I was as close to home with mom as I could hope to be there. Thank you so much and know i will never ever forget you._

_Izuku 'Deku' Midoriya_

* * *

She had fallen to her knees as the wails came out and she clung to All Might as he rocked her. Happy had gone with Natsu too, so she was alone until they returned. She wanted him to come back! She wanted all of Fairy Tail to be together again!

She froze again as she recognized a name not of this world on a piece of paper in his hand. _Uraraka_.

"What are those All Might?" She felt a chill in her stomach. Why would Deku write letters to people from his world?

All Might grimaced and folded the pages away.

"Young Midoriya believes he will open the gateway, but in case the side effects are what we feared or the enchantment fails for some reason. He wanted to tell his friends, all his friends, what they meant to him. You taught him that apparently." Lucy quivered and wailed again. The danger was not impossible but the Spirit King had been clear it could be done.

_Please, if anything is listening, protect that boy and my idiot Natsu. Let them come home. Guide them where they need to go so we can all go home._

Lucy's prayer rose up on to the winds of dimensions and if she had known, perhaps she would have thought someone was listening.

* * *

**A Wrong turn**

The ruin of a shed was in the middle of a grassy field. Trees lined the hills around it and the ground was scarred deeply from some kind of damage long ago. The shattered tubes and computers were overgrown with mold and lichen. The scars of earth only showed due to the shapes left in the ground the the slight misalignment of the grass.

Something had happened in this quiet vale long ago and now the air rippled and the wind picked up. It was blowing outwards from the ruin, a large room that was empty of the broken down equipment.

Standing with the sun behind it, a dark shadow looked on. It was waiting.

The rippling reached a climax and then it burst open to a might flame shooting into the air as four people and 2 cats fell out. Of all the things expected they were certainly not it.

"Natsu! Why did you do that? The Spirit King warned us that we had to find the two end of the imbalance before trying to open it." A young man that seemed to have lost his shirt stood up. He was in excellent shape based on his torso.

A young girl with blue hair was rubbing her head from where she had fallen into a wall, while a pink haired young man was laughing out loud. The 2 cats suddenly sprouted wings but honestly it was nothing compared to their arrival.

Only the boy with green hair saw it and stared in horror.

"_Who are you?_" The distorted voice put all four on their feet and into a battle stance. The gathering of fire in the pink haired youth's hands was interesting but not important, nor was the ice in the other man's. The young girl stepped back into a kind of support position, but the one the shadow was wary of was the boy.

All the senses it had warned it he was not to be trifled with.

"W-what are you?" His voice was trembling, but his stance was solid. The shadow approved. It also confirmed they were not its enemies. It saw no reason not to answer.

It moved down to talk to them and find out how they had come here.

* * *

_Shameless plug here, very shameless. ;)_


	6. Chapter 6 - Facing the World

_So for Halloween, Wisconsin has snow, a lot of snow. While i am not against frost or cool temperatures, I need my slasher flick atmosphere for Halloween! As the snow continues to rise it will only slow the candy seekers. Nothing will stand between the trick or treaters and their sweets!_

_Happy Halloween to all!_

_I do not own any of Fairy Tail nor My Hero Academia but good God I wish I could have it all at my fingertips. _

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Facing the World**

_Inko and Ochako have firmed up their belief in Deku coming home. Erza Scarlet has cemented that view for them after painting her life in Fiore and as a member of Fairy Tail. _

_Now the S-Class Wizard turns her powers to preparing Class 1-A for the provisional license test that i coming up._

_The shadows are stirring as the light continues to shine on the world of heroes._

* * *

**Warehouse District outside of Tokyo**

If any of the pros from the Kamino Ward rescue were there, they would have seen a remarkably similar layout. Even looking for it, new facilities were not coming up, but All For One had filled this one with more Nomus. The 7 large vats were filled with the special versions he was creating after learning all that his guest knew about Erza Scarlet.

Some of his concepts were difficult to accept, but quirks still worked on him so that was all the villain needed. It would appear magic truly existed on another world. The threat was clear with that crimson haired woman, but for now if she was all he had to deal with, this would be enough.

A human can bleed, they can die.

He smiled behind his mask as he sat in a chair specially made for him. He had recuperated most of his lost strength from Kamino Ward, but he was still unable to progress much farther. The good doctor had also moved some resources around and some more high end Nomus were ready that had been in process for some time. These 7 though were special.

All For One could deal with a great variety of issues, but he had intentionally tuned himself to kill All Might. Dealing with this versatile woman was difficult, but with these Nomus, it would be possible. Finding enough of the right quirk had not been too difficult.

Raw materials were not that hard to come by for him.

It would be close, but they would be ready for the upcoming provisional license exams. It was the ideal plan to drive a stake through the heart of the hero society. Tomura was giggling about the face Izuku Midoriya would make when he comes back.

It was one thing he could not shake from Tomura, he believed Midoriya would return. Truth be told, he believed All Might would return. The infernal hero did not know when to stop.

Tremors went through his body as the memories flashed in his mind. He thought he had finally defeated One for All, but All Might was able to deal him nearly lethal damage even as his body was nearly ripped apart. A wounded hero was the most dangerous thing in the world, he knew that far better than most.

"Master, when can we go play?" Tomura was coming out of his room. The heroes had passed around his description and with only Kurogiri, it was unwise to let him out of sight right now. He was not yet ready. Of course the question was asked sarcastically.

Tomura was deeply involved with the next phase of the plan. What he was asking was if they were ready to start the ground work. Dark laughter filled the room as All For One nodded his upper body.

Let All Might know true despair on his return!

* * *

**UA Testing Field 1-B**

Erza Scarlet was in her basic armor. She had a few burns and bruises, but otherwise she was fine. The class of 1-A lay on the ground around her. They were all heaving breath and equally showing bruises and some burns from attacks.

Aizawa stood to the side taking notes and nodding his head.

The progress of all of these kids was amazing. A few days ago, they were confident in their strength but could not so much as touch her, now they could nearly fight her for an hour or so before losing out.

Finishing moves were still coming together, but ones like Bakugo nearly had 3. He was the most vicious attacker, but he had almost no plans for defense. If you broke through his plans, he needed to have a way to fall back, but he refused to give up.

The support course had allowed Kaminari to utilize his electricity better than before without always frying his higher brain functions.

Asui was steadily working on pushing her quirk to new heights and her steady planning brought her closer to victory and teamwork than most.

That was really the only problem she had left and had begun to train into them. She was using Midoriya's notes to guide his friends to greater heights. His mind was amazing to have analyzed things so far. She had shown them to Nezu and Aizawa and both agreed they made an excellent plan for class 1-A.

She had been told to withhold where the plans came from, specifically from Bakugo. She had heard of his enmity, but why would he turn down a way to get stronger? She struck him as an extreme form of the conflict between Natsu and Gray. He could not see outside his view of the world yet.

"That was well done all. There is one more day left before we head out to the license exam. You will all review and tomorrow we will have a test of your final practice results." A round of groans came from all of them until the feeling of pressure increased.

""YES MA'AM!" Satisfied, she smiled at them all before dismissing class.

* * *

**Boys Locker Room**

Todoroki was feeling sore everywhere but not just due to combat, but from combining his fire and ice into attacks. Ms Scarlet seemed to be very versed in those particular attacks and she always seemed to smile at him when he unleashed either or both at her.

She did not seem to understand quirks very well though. She was an excellent hand to hand combat teacher or giving a person a lot of different abilities to fight, but for him and a few others, their Quirks needed someone who understood them on a very deep level.

He had been surprised when she came back after the first day of training and seemed to have acquired that knowledge somewhere. She was able to suddenly help Ashido with her acid attacks far better than the other teachers. She had Aoyama working on tolerating his nausea with new techniques and even Hagakure was seeming learning something about her invisibility.

Her advice on looking for the pain points and stop trying to think of switching between fire and ice and more of choosing which to call had seemed hard, but today he had almost been able to get both to work. It was still a far way off from practical, but now he could see a way forward.

She was actually a very good teacher.

She would be better for some if she could hold back possibly, but Ms Scarlet seemed to only have one setting, annihilation.

His brothers and sisters loved her. The rescues and villains she had put down had received critical reception. It helped that she refused contracts and money outside of living expenses. He wondered where she was living with her odd situation, but only Mineta had been foolish enough to try and find out.

All were very curious what had happened to him as he went out on a Friday and came back on Monday without so much as looking at another woman. It was not respect, but fear he felt from the tiny purple boy. As nothing else had ever stopped him long, Todoroki was somewhat curious for the future what it took to stop someone like him.

Iida love her sense of order in class but in battle she was a Goddess of destruction. All of them agreed she was holding back on them compared to what happened in real battle. Her armors were something of a roulette wheel of power and shocking designs.

The one where all she had on was tape around her chest was distracting but frighteningly powerful. The full armor that was pink and with wings had seemed silly until he was knocked down so easily by it as well.

He noticed Bakugo was practically boiling still. The explosive classmate had not been the same since Midoriya vanished. The fact that they all came to his rescue irked him no doubt, but even Todoroki knew this was different.

His anger would flare up at any comments or opinions like normal, but whenever someone brought up Midoriya, he clammed up. What was he thinking in those moments? Did he blame himself?

From what Iida and Kirishima said, Midoriya had reacted quickly to save them from the unknown threat at the cost of himself. It sounded exactly like something Midoriya would do. He pushed himself through excruciating pain and faced monstrous foes without a pause to consider if he should.

A flash of the tournament went through his mind when Midoriya reminded him that it was his quirk, not his father's. The determination in his eyes had shocked him and he knew on some level, Midoriya would never give up.

Yaoyorozu had never truly seen Midoriya until that night put himself all out there, but Todoroki remembered the fight with Stain. It was crazy how much a boy that could not fully control his quirk kept doing for all of his classmates. Whether directly like with him or indirectly like with Uraraka, Midoriya was reaching out to them all.

_Does this mean I miss him? _The half hot/half cold hero in training was surprised that after all this time he thought about it. On some train of thought, he assumed Midoriya would be back. He accepted it like fact. When had that happened?

Another flash of Midoriya in every situation, always pushing ahead and striving farther. He just could not conceive of a world without him.

"I wonder what Deku will do when he gets back and we all have our provisional licenses?" Sero threw out a random question as if he could read Todoroki's mind.

"That loser will just cry a river and quit—" Bakugo stopped talking suddenly. Todoroki looked over and saw both a conflicted face on him and that the rest of the room had gone dead silent. Iida was firmly holding his locker in a shaking hand of anger. Mineta was glaring at the explosion quirk user. Koda, the most timid member of their class by far, was staring hard at Bakugo as well.

It was clear to even the derogatory Bakugo that he agreed with the rest of the male half of 1-A. Of all the things they knew about Midoriya, he would not quit. It was not in him to quit.

* * *

**Girls Locker Room (Same Time)**

"Ribbit, you seem more upbeat Ochako. Did something good happen?" Tsu smiled herself to see her friend so happy. It had been a lot of forced smiles and helping others before the last few days. The actually bubbly gravity user seemed to have come back.

"Sensei told me something really meaningful and it helped me look forward to when Deku will be back with us." Tsu saw several girls look over to them as they kept changing, Mina was most noticeable but for once stayed silent.

It was no secret at all who Ochako liked but it had been far too long since they had seen their friend this way. Yaoyorozu smiled wide and gave a thumbs up to Tsu.

Oddly, the absence of Deku made it clear how much they all liked him. He was a bright spot in the day from his cute stuttering to his megawatt smiles. He treated all equally and all as amazing. He never saw a setback as a problem, but an opportunity. He was always thinking of how to look at quirks in different ways.

"Hey! Is that where Mama Scarlet got her info on us?!" Mina suddenly piped up as she figured out something Tsu had pieced together 2 days ago. The sudden improvement in understanding their particular quirks was too fast. Only 1 person paid that much attention to them outside of Aizawa Sensei.

Ochako was now blushing and twiddling her thumbs as her dark hair hid her face from all but Tsu.

"Chako, what do you know?" Kyoka was often quick on the uptake and noticed the bubbly had been replaced with an embarrassed girl. The whole room turned to her and waited.

"Um. I just wanted Inko to know what we did and took Ms Scarlet to see her. She saw Deku's room and we talked about him. She really liked what she saw, said he was like the founder of her wizard guild. Someone called the Fairy Tactician." Tsu shared the confusion with all the other girls. They clearly needed more but that was not the part that shocked them. "She read Deku's notes on all of us to try and help us. He had—He had a lot of ideas on how to help people work on their quirks."

Deku was always watching always noting things. His mind was one of the best in the class but no one knew how much he had been thinking. His fan boy level was God tier for All Might, no one needed that told to them, but clearly that was not all he focused on. He loved heroes, period.

"Wait! Are you saying my new acid techniques were in Midori's notebooks?!" Mina was blushing for some reason, as if she was embarrassed Deku had been watching that closely.

"No, it was more like he saw what needed to improve and what might work. Nothing that specific. Sensei took the notes as a beginning and encouraged us to look at what Deku had seen in all of us." Ochako was talking with pride now. "I mean, at the sports festival he knew how Kirishima's bout was going to come out even before it ended in a tie."

This was a new piece of information for everyone. That far back, Deku had been looking over not just 1-A but 1-B as well. This went beyond heroes, he was a quirk master!

"Ribbet, why didn't Deku tell us any of this before?" Tsu was honestly curious. He was always helping, thinking, and trying to improve himself. Surely he would do the same for his friends. Oddly it was not Ochako that answered but Momo.

"Based on what he said in the hospital and all I have heard from Iida, Midoriya may think his observations are a bit creepy and unwanted. He may only be taking notes for his own reference and extrapolating what to do. If he truly thought of adapting different foods to help me make lipids for certain materials, it was a genius application of my quirk I had not yet tried." All in the room saw it then. The shrunk shoulders and timid nature around any of them even when he had flashes of a smile, it was fleeting.

Only in battle had he kept his cool and focused.

"That brat Bakugo did something to sweet Midoriya didn't he?!" Hagakure's floating gloved hand made a fist in the air. They all had zero trouble imagining that school life with just the yelling form Bakugo would be troublesome, but combined with that quirk, it must have been hell.

"It just makes him a bit more amazing if he is that sweet after years of that idiot." Kyoka finished changing and closed her locker. Her ear jacks were twirled in her fingers as if she was thinking of something. "Maybe that explains why he is blind to Chako's crushing hard on him?"

The universal nodding in the room made Uraraka blush deeply. Tsu smiled ear to ear to see it. Normally, she would be out right rejecting these words, but blushing and holding her hands in a steeple made it clear that she was not running from those thoughts anymore.

"First Sensei, now you all. Why are you ganging up on me?!" Ochako's outburst was stopped by a hug from Tsu. The frog hero smiled up at her and held up one finger.

"What did you call Deku's mom?" The room waited and then were rewarded with a blush so deep steam should be coming out of her ears. They all distinctly remembered she had not said _Mrs Midoriya_, but _Inko_.

"Well, if gravity girl has finally admitted it, it is time for the rest of us to set some ground rules." Mina also closed her locker as she looked mischievously at Ochako. Her horned head now seemed more demonic than friendly. Her toothy grin was also clearly dark joy than light. "You WILL be telling us every detail when asked or I will personally make sure Deku never goes anywhere without a bevy of female friends. Poor boy will crack under the pressure of wanting to be free of us. Clear?"

Normally Tsu would be against bullying, but was it bullying to be spending time with Deku? There was also the fact that despite being a sweet boy, she wanted to keep an eye out for her friend Ochako. She could also keep an eye out for him as well. Mina would likely push things too far otherwise.

"That is not fair!" Ochako was now seeming graduated to full body blushing and floating. Considering her increased control, it was clear she was out of sorts. The giggling in the locker room was fully of joy. They were picking on their friend a bit, but the feeling was good. It was the feeling that the missing piece in their lives was coming back.

* * *

**Somewhere In-between**

There was no direction here. It was a maze with no paths, no way back, and no markers. It was not empty though. There was a feeling in the air and a scent left behind.

Natsu was unsure how long they had been in here now. He felt like over a year had passed, but it could be just the lack of day or night. They no longer seemed to need to eat or sleep in here.

The stranger had told them it would be both instant and eternity but they only now understood. It had made his head hurt. He understood the hunt though. He could smell her at last.

It had been too long since his family was whole. He wanted her back, the woman who could always defeat him and could always save them all. He wanted back the woman that would reign him in yet believe in his explosive growth.

He did not understand this place, but Deku did. He was there, always keeping him going. They trained every day, at his insistence. He said he could see shadows, but they told him it was not time, not yet. They told him to keep going.

Happy sat napping on his shoulder, both cats seemed to sleep at a whim even though they never claimed they were tired, just comfy. He smiled. The scent wafted on the strange breeze of magic.

Erza was this way. She was not near yet, they could only move slowly towards her. He would not rush it again. That weirdo had warned them there might be other exits he knew nothing about. He and Deku had talked about things unimportant until it came to helping Erza.

"We are coming Erza, we are coming." He spoke the words like a prayer.


	7. Chapter 7 - Final Review

_Rough weekend due to bad food mix up. Never do that, ever. I wanted to get this out before too much time had passed but life does what it likes after all. On with the story._

_I do not own the lovely worlds of Fairy Tail and My Hero Academia._

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Final Review**

_The world is moving towards a new confrontation. All For One is gathering Nomus specifically for his plans against Erza Scarlet and his final revenge on heroes in general. Shigaraki was also looking forward to his involvement in the plan._

_Natsu and his party are somewhere in between worlds trying to reach Erza as well but time is moving differently for them._

_Will they get back in time?_

* * *

**Zeref Ruins - 3 days after Natsu, Wendy, Gray, Happy, Charl, and Deku left**

The smell of cooking sausages filled the air but there was no grill anywhere. All Might watched as some purple fire was keeping the meat cooking in mid-air. Even after almost a month here, he was not used to seeing the convenience of magic.

Quirks were varied and almost capable of similar feats, but where quirks were often unique and a bit of roulette wheel, magic was able to be taught and continue. Some were still unique wielders, but the vast majority of magic could be picked up and learned by many. Guilds had experts, but even everyday jobs could be done by magic as well.

Polyusica had joined them after they had been here a day. She had examined him again and told him he was running even lower on One for All despite not using it as much. She was a master healer to adapt her knowledge of magic to his quirk issues. She had helped him feel even a bit better than he had in years.

Would he have enough if needed? All For One was unlikely to have been defeated and young Midoriya was far too young to face him yet.

He glanced across the sunlit ruins, seeing flashes of emerald enhance the glow of light as he settled on Lucy. She was wearing a skirt, tank top with thin noodle straps today. She was standing where they had seen the party vanish.

He walked over to her and saw a glow on her hand as she was facing it with eyes closed. He waited quietly, the gentle breeze felt good today. He heard a small argument break out behind him but that was quite normal for Fairy Tail. He even felt a smile tug at his face as he heard Elfman began one of his many speeches on manliness.

The glow faded and he caught Lucy as she stumbled. He had not realized she was pushing herself so hard.

"Are you ok Lucy?" He saw the blonde smile up at him with her smile. He was surprised anyone could ever say no to that smile if turned on them. That Natsu had not given into it was something of a debate between him and Markarov.

"Ugh, yes. I can somewhat feel the flow of magic and I confirm they are still in there. I do not know what is taking so long but they are in there." He smiled down at her in her worry. He was propping her back up when an instinct had him transform and whisk her away.

All of Fairy Tail turned as one when a crack formed in the middle of air. The white glow of the doorway was appearing behind it. Was it time to go back home?

The crack spread until it flashed brightly before he had to cover his eyes to protect them. The wind from the doorway was stronger than when Lucy opened it before and he could almost hear something in that wind. He heard voices calling for help but why?

As his vision cleared he saw the portal was staying open but much smaller than the nearly 3 stories it had been before to his eyes. In that light was a shadow that looked almost human. It floated out and the malice off of it seemed much stronger than anything he had ever felt in his life.

It was not a magic nor a quirk from what he had learned in his time here. What was this new problem. He saw magic in the palm of many hands and the crackle of lightning off of Laxus. They were ready as the shadow touched down. The light behind it made color impossible to tell, but its eyes were glowing.

_"I am looking for 2 people, a Lucy Heartfilia and All Might?" _The voice was not threatening but All Might knew many villains could sound pleasant. He stayed ready until the eyes looked at him.

"I am Lucy." The celestial wizard had a golden key in her hand ready to summon one of her spirit friends. He sincerely hoped for the man in a suit rather than the cow but it was just his preference.

"_I am told—" _The creature paused and then sighed, "_I was told that you are close to Natsu Dragneel and All Might must be the large man with blonde hair next to you. The #1 Hero according to Deku." _Tension drained from the group as that name would only be given to a friend. Who was this?

"**What are you?**" All Might put forth the question and heard laughter from the dark shadow.

"_I am here to help you when they find the other end of the bridge. I have experience and would not like you to stumble on to any more worlds aside from yours."_ The shadow's words put question marks above them all save Lucy.

She sighed heavily and began to massage her temples. "What did Natsu do now?"

All of Fairy Tail broke out in a grin and even All Might could believe that the impetuous dragon slayer could have taken a wrong turn. So what world did this creature come from and why did it have experience?

_"I am, ah let me change." _The world flashed with light and All Might felt shock at what was underneath what he now realized was armor.

* * *

**Somewhere In-between **

Midoriya was heaving with breath as he drank water. It was odd having supplies like they did. They had been warned there was nothing in here and thanks to Gray they had unlimited water. Food was a bit trickier but they had gotten a lot of supplies that Wendy was able to some how renew them with her enchanting.

How long had they been here? He had lost track of time but he simply looked at Wendy and saw the toned and increased muscles to her body while still keeping her lithe form overall. She had to adjust her clothes just as he had. Gray and Natsu seemed to have become more refined and mature but were much as they were.

He was now taller but it was hard to say by how much. The open sleeved vest barely fit him but the loose pants now only went to just below his knees. His muscles were fluid and agile, but he felt strength like he had never known before. This was what All Might had become so quickly after graduating.

He had seen the shadows and even begun to talk to them but they said he was not going to be ready yet. They hoped he would be and told him the most shocking things about the past. He had heard the brother of All For One, the origin of One for All.

He had said I would be more, that I could become more than any wielder before. He did not fully understand it, but he wanted to ask All Might when they had a chance.

He also wondered what his life would be like.

"Lucy?" Natsu turned behind them and began to smile wide. His nose twitched and he seemed to be in bliss for the first time in a long time. The scales forming on his cheeks creaked as the ones on his arms and legs glistened. He was gaining scales as time wore on but Wendy confirmed it was to build tolerance to his fire.

"Stop dreaming, let's move!" Gray pushed them on and then Midoriya smiled as he let 60% of One for All flow through his body and began to attack. Natsu and Gray instantly responded as Charl and Happy cheered on. They had begun to be able to fly faster and longer than ever before. Wendy sighed, but then smiled as she joined in.

They had spent almost a decade in here and almost everyday there was some kind of training or combat. They were getting stronger but how long would this take. It had seemed like an instant before but that was when both sides were open.

Suddenly Natsu and Wendy froze. They both turned as one and began to run. Had they caught her scent at last? It had been faint and even with help, they had not felt like they gotten any closer.

"Natsu, what's wrong?" Gray seemed to know something but the grim feeling from Natsu told Midoriya enough. They smelled danger and they had to be close at last.

* * *

**UA - Field A test for Bakugo**

He hated her. He was flying through the air but not under his own direction. He flung out one of his loaded grenades and used the explosion to slow the twist to his body. His body was bruised and he had yet to so much as scratch her.

She had been testing all of 1-A. Four eyes had done surprisingly well but the objective was to simply get passed her to the goal. It was a 1-on-1 setup but it was done to have them get free reign on their new moves and see where weaknesses remained.

Group combat had been down against various teachers but this demon of scarlet hair was for 1-A. The losers of 1-B were up after them too but he had little expectation of them getting passed her.

She was a living fortress. Icyhot had been close to getting passed her but only a third of them had succeeded. It was not a pass/fail but a final evaluation. Of them all, the stupid frog girl had been the most tenacious.

He was feeling rage like he not felt in a long time. He recognized something from her now that it was just the two of them. She was reading his moves and making anticipations he had only seen once before.

Deku.

That damned Deku had somehow gotten to this demon. He remembered that damned nerds notebooks and figured out that round face had taken her to Aunt Inko's. They must have found notes left behind.

His rage ratcheted up as he flung out his left arm with the other loaded arm. He saw the flash of light that came with her armor change and saw crimson armor hugging her body. He knew this one would not be so much as scratched by this, but he did not intend a frontal assault.

He could not focus the power from his gauntlets like he could for his hands AP Shot, but it was still the most destructive blast he had. The world went white and like a whirlwind as he unleashed full power. The very field was destroyed but he did not stop moving.

He wanted to use the explosion to hide his own movement, but then a red gauntlet snatched him out of the air and slammed him into the ground. How?!

"You are proud of your destructive power, but being a hero is about more than power Bakugo. If power is all you understand, you will not get passed me." Her voice was calm, quiet, but it pierced him through. Those eyes. They were the same eyes!

_Stupid Deku! How dare he stand up to me!_ The words flashed in his mind from so long ago. Deku was useless but he had stood there with those damned eyes. The eyes that said he would not give up, would not stand down. He hated those eyes.

When they were kids it was just annoying and he had lashed out. Later, Deku kept talking about becoming a quirkiness hero and going to UA. He kept getting near dangerous hero and villain clashes. The idiot would not stop believing in how useless he was!

_You should just hope in your next life you can have a quirk!_ Those words he had come to regret. Scarlet flung him away and he was rolling on the ground but flung his arm out and did a stun grenade to steady himself. He had really told Deku to kill himself at the pique of his fury. The events of that day were burnt into him.

He began to fly through the air while building up more fuel in the gauntlets. He also prepared some grenades he could throw. She stayed in that crimson armor and was not bothered by the heat, but he knew that was all it stopped. The shockwaves should still affect her.

He had been caught by that crap for brains slime villain. All his pride did not save him, but his quirk had bought time. He had seen the heroes fighting the fires caught by his conflict to save his life, but none could come save him. They were too weak!

He was running out of air, darkness was closing in and then for a moment he saw him. Deku with eyes he had never seen before. Where were the eyes from before, why had he given up now? Come save me you idiot!

That moment is when he changed. He was crying, shivering, but he sprinted to me and somehow freed me enough to breathe. I hated and was relieved at the same time. I screamed at him and then he said the dumbest thing I had heard in my life.

"You looked liked you were asking for help!" The smile he gave at that moment was the first time he felt guilty. He had not seen a smile like that on Deku in years. It was all useless but for a moment, he wanted to apologize to Deku.

All Might had saved them and he had stopped picking on the loser, he should have been thankful. Maybe after that he finally learned his lesson as he stopped going on about UA.

Instead he was still there! He was in UA somehow after that entrance exam should have crushed him.

Bakugo lost sight of his target but he quickly blasted himself down and saw a shadow fly over his head where he had been. She was so fast! He saw her smile at him and he felt rage nearly blind him.

It was nothing next to when he thought Deku had been hiding a quirk all those years. Why didn't he use it? Why did he pretend to be so powerless and a nerd?! He had nearly beat Deku senseless but stupid mummy teacher locked him up and later Deku proved how much he had analyzed Bakugo's powers.

When he saw the shattered arm after that first fight he understood, Deku could not use his power at all without massive damage. Like his explosion, there was a risk of damage to himself. Unlike him, Deku was more of a loser but he still used it.

The tournament and all the fights he kept breaking his arms, legs, and fingers as if it did not matter to him. Why?! No one else understood Deku, but Bakugo did. He understood now that he knew the truth.

It was a slip on that nerd's part but now that he had watched, he knew that for some reason he had acquired a Quirk like that psycho All For One. It was no way Deku got it from him but then how did he go from quirkless to having such a powerful quirk? Why was it so much like All Might's?

He was distracted by his thoughts as a massive sword flew right passed his head. He saw she had changed armor again. It was a very distracting outfit that hugged her generous chest with armor and seemed to give her wings of blades while more swords floated in the air.

He quickly unleashed a blast and a grenade to throw dirt into the air. He had no time to be reviewing the past, but this damned woman was so much like Deku. He could feel it. They had that same unbending streak in them that irritated him.

He now recognized it in one more person that made his blood boil…All Might.

Deku was like All Might, like Scarlet! Why did they choose him? Why was he not good enough?!

That was not the only thought eating at him the last few weeks. The greater thought eating at him, that fueled his rage beyond control, was he was wrong.

He remembered the night he was taken so clearly, angry at the villains and Deku for telling him not to fight via that old cat lady. He could not win against that bastard, but then in came Deku held by the masked armed freak with both his arms shattered. His body broken but his eyes, his eyes were not dead yet.

When that stupid villain had taken him and had him by the throat, he saw Deku's arms splints and all running at him without a care.

_He is going to kill himself to save me, why?!_ He let all his rage show at the idiocy of Deku and told him not to come. He was cold and it was so easy to keep terror at bay.

It happened again though, those same eyes from when the slime monster had him. The broken, hopeless eyes. Bakugo never wanted to see Deku so pathetic again.

Finally, the true insult to his pride, was when the idiots got together and saved his ass. He did not have the power to escape all this villains, but Deku made another stupid plan and it helped All Might without endangering anyone.

Even he could give props for that. He would yell and commandeer, but in that moment he truly felt like thanking someone as he grasped Kirishima's hand.

That white glow came and he saw those damned eyes. Deku flung all of them away and was smiling while he did it! _That useless nerd, so frightened by everything, saved us all. _All Might went to save him in that moment and then the world fell apart.

Deku and All Might were gone. It was his fault. If he had not been captured, if he had not been so stupid as to turn away help in the forest, maybe it would have turned out better. More than anything though, was the anger that in that moment that Deku flung them, he felt relief. He felt saved. By DEKU!

"RRRRAAAAAAA! DIIIIIIIIEEEEE!" Bakugo unleashed everything he had and felt his arms scream in protest even with the gauntlets. He had given up on improving for the test, on practicing his ultimate moves. All he wanted was to beat this wall in front of him. He wanted to slam through this wall that stopped him from being the hero he thought he could be.

An arm slammed through his explosions and he felt the wind whistle passed his ears as they were hammered into the earth. The world moved in a nauseating fashion and for a moment, he was sure he had been hit by All Might again.

The buzzer sounded, meaning time was up. He had not been able to get past her! He had failed again!

"I know not where you were today, but you were not here. You were fighting within far more than without. You have the potential to be more than power young Bakugo. Rage can push you farther, but rage without direction is just destruction." Her eyes were ice. He saw something in there that chilled the fire of his rage. It was not like with All Might when he got serious. He knew this woman had had to kill people to survive. He knew she had made life and death decisions on a scale he had not yet contemplated.

He saw her soften and then smile down at him as she held out a silver gauntleted hand to him.

"You need to let go of the guilt and accept you cannot change the past. Only through moving forward and learning from the past can you become stronger." Meaningless words he had heard more than once, but from her…he believed them.

It did not mean he would be all friendly with this demon! He slapped the hand away and stormed off the field.

* * *

_Kacchan has precise and near prophetic control of his quirk. He can read a situation with such precision that it almost seems like he plans ahead, but it is really expert analysis of his target. His anger narrows his focus and leaves a lot of predictable openings._

Erza saw that of the many people in this class, Midoriya knew Bakugo the best. His words on the rest of class 1-A and 1-B were insightful, but more clinical when compared to the explosive teen.

He was the last of class 1-A. She was now up for class 1-B. She was hopeful from all the improvement they had shown in such a short time. She wished Master or Lucy could come here. They would make such excellent teachers.

Thinking of Markarov expanding his limbs to deal with the rowdy Bakugo tugged at her heart, but she continued to hope that she would find a way home. She missed her family dearly. The day of the test Aizawa would be with them, but she would be watching over the area.

Things had been far too quiet according to Nezu. Gran Torino agreed and suspected All For One was gathering his forces for a new attack while All Might was gone. Having fought so much evil in her own world, she agreed. She also suggested the test would be a likely target or diversion.

Her suggestion had the heroes running around and raising security but in her experience, evil will come whether you plan for it or not. A flash of the Grand Magic Games and the horrifying twists that came with it flared up but instead she focused on a word shared between the 2 worlds.

Tartarus.

* * *

**Takoba National Stadium - Night before Exam**

The sound of rumbling could be faintly heard but considering the dynamic nature of the test, no one blinked about it. This time around the test would be a roaring contest of luck, skill, and terrain changes.

The 2nd half would be even more intense per the new guidelines laid out by the governments of the world. The evaluators of the test had barely slept and after the test would likely collapse where they sat.

Amidst all the final moves, a shadow lingered. He word a suit but was donning a breathing full mask that hid his grin. Of all the Quirks people underestimated, it was those that dealt with perception.

Someone one invisible could still leave a physical presence that could be found or simple mist could reveal them, but something that makes you look away and not notice any sign of someone, was priceless.

The stronger the better of course, and All For One could have the best of anything he wanted given time. The strain on his body was minimal as well, although other quirks could be trouble some despite seeming simple. One for All for instance.

He noted the coordinates of each area he needed. The security was heightened but it was useless if it could not see him in the first place. Even cameras would go around him with this quirk.

Tomorrow the young kids should enjoy the first part of their test. He had no plans to interfere with it. The second part however, would be a different matter entirely.

His laughter echoed off the walls of the stadium, but no one could figure out who was laughing and just shrugged it off. The night swallowed the man threatening the world of peace and the final pieces fell into place.

The next day, heroes and villains would once again hold the world between them. Who would prevail, who would survive?

* * *

_I would give a warning that things might get a bit stretched out compared to now. I clearly skipped a lot to get to where I wanted but it was much as Canon would be for MHA just Erza substituting for All Might and missing Deku, but I covered those parts. See you all next time!_


	8. Chapter 8 - Evil Clashes

_I want to sleep now. Seriously, it is closing in on well passed bedtime and I would truly like to sleep. When I close my eyes or feel drowsiness come for me, I see nothing but Erza and Ochako with Deku cheering me on or battle scenes that seemed really cool (that I will fail to describe as well as what i see in my head!). _

_So if I want to sleep…new chapter!_

_I do not own Fairy Tail or My Hero Academia, but by God there is now a small army partying in my head and Natsu's punches feel a great deal like migraines!_

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Evil Clashes**

_The day of the provisional license exam arrives. Many schools are coming together in several arenas across the world to bring stability to the next generation and allay the fears the missing All Might raised. Erza Scarlet has helped immensely, but the secrets and half truths about her have still left a hole in hero society that begs to be filled._

_Unease fills the regular folks, but heroes and their students continue to reach out and move forward. _

_Eraser Head brings Class 1-A to Takoba National Stadium to meet their fellow students from the likes of Shinketsu High School and a teacher named Ms Joke from Ketsubutsu Academy High School._

_The first round is explained to the students of using the targets stuck to them to take people out and once they have reached 2 people they will pass onto the second round. Only 100 out of over 1500 students will go onto the second round._

_The nervous first years remember their brutal training under Erza Scarlet and quietly the majority feel the presence of their missing member. His words guided their training and he is now with them in spirit. _

_The first test begins the battle of speed, but Erza Scarlet is facing her own battles._

* * *

**Tartarus Prison - Same time as Round 1 of Provisional License Test**

It was a beautiful clear blue sky day. The wind moved the air just enough that it was pleasant to be out and about. In many places, a gentle walk or picnic would be a nice moment to have.

Shigaraki felt like it was the most annoying day at the moment. His black hoodie was coving his face, but the pale hand sticking out revealed him to anyone looking. The twisted smile of the unstable youth would have sent shivers down the spines of anyone who saw it if they could.

Right now he was watching a broadcast his Master had setup of his enemies' testing ground. It was just like a game of tag and they took it so seriously. He giggled as he saw that horrible group of friends of Midoriya get ganged up on.

The earth shattered under them and split them up. He was actually cheering for the other heroes right now. He wanted to watch certain members fall over others, but the view was not that specific.

He saw Bakugo charging off with a few in tow and sneered at the foolish child that turned down the League of Villains. They would all pay, and pay dearly, for underestimating him.

"It is almost time sir." The flowing black shadow was on a wall and from it the yellow eyes looked out. Kurogiri could not step out in public, but with his Quirk he did not have to. It was also as close as they could get to the hard walls in front of them with any quirk.

The prison of Tartarus had been built after a lot of research into suppressing quirks. Like Eraser Head, it could nullify a person's ability to call their powers, but it had limits. For that there were special cells or equipment to mitigate any quirks that were simple enhancement.

After all, a quirk that made your skin harder than stone over time would only lose the ability to increase the hardness, not remove what was already done. Some quirks changed bodies like that and left them stronger or tougher than any average human. Kamui Wood was another good example that his quirk changed his body.

Cancelling quirks like those only stopped extra uses like improving power, but not the power already gained.

In other words, if you wanted to tear the prison down, what you needed was a bunch of quirks that were not affected too much by being temporarily cancelled.

Seven black pools opened across from the 3 story tall wall in front of them. The hulking forms made Shigaraki begin to truly laugh.

"Nomus!" He screamed only one word but the large forms moved as if given detailed commands. Their heads all had exposed brain matter with beaks, maws, and sometimes no lower face at all, they approached the barrier.

A few had sparks of light around them were extinguished, but that did not matter. One more pool resolved into a man. He was haggard and vacant, but he moved smoothly up to the hooded youth. At one time he was supposed to be some kind of wizard, but the laughing boy did not care.

All that mattered is no quirk suppression worked on him, none at all.

"Do it!" A pale hand pointed forward and energy began to gather in the frail hands of the white robed wizard. It formed an intricate pattern and the wall in front of them shattered like glass. The Nomus seemed to vanish as they ran forward.

The first alarms were cut short and then he felt it. His quirk was back. It would not be a large window, but he did not need one.

Kurogiri did his work and they vanished into the supposedly unbeatable prison. It was time to get the League back.

* * *

Erza was moving as fast as she had ever dared in this new world. Its tall buildings were quite helpful, but more fragile than what she was used to. She had felt truly bad when that business had been collapsed from her battle with a man that was part shark, part human.

She was much better in the Knight Armor with swords flowing around her. An alarm had gone out and she rushed to answer it. It was the prison where many of the most horrible criminals of this country were kept.

The smoke rising on the horizon was coming in range. She cast a further speed spell and sent out one of the swords to nail a criminal to the wall. He was wearing a orange suit but he was clearly not too powerful as a single blade pinned him to the wall.

She left him for now and kept an eye out. It was odd, but only a handful had escaped. Why were more not running out? Also why were some saying 'Thank you' as she passed?

She came upon a massive hole in the outer wall and a feeling she had not felt in some time. This was magic!

Instinct screamed at her and she hopped up just as the ground cratered where she had been. A massive black hulk was standing over it with clawed feet and no face below an exposed brain. She had heard of these things. They were called Nomu.

Principle Nezu and others had been trying to work out the origin and location of where they could be, but to no avail. They had multiple quirks, but even in this place, they should be weakened, yet she saw the raw power was unabated.

Worse, it had friends. Seven shadows moved with speed and strength without pause through the prison yard, slaughtering anything in their path. Why?

"You can't save anyone, can you hero?!" Erza looked up to the top of the wall to see a hooded youth leering down at her. Next to him were several more criminals but they were all from that night she arrived! The blond girl was blushing while looking at her, the man with scales was staring at her in awe, the boy with stitches all over his body held blue fame above him, and the rest.

"What are you going to do? Stop us, or save those losers?" Erza grimaced and turned her back. It was no choice at the moment, but she still sent blades flying. She felt the swirl of air and then was shocked when all the swords were stopped by a magical shell.

"You cannot beat my new master Queen of Fairies. You are alone and Lord All For One will destroy you!" The last cult of Zeref wizard was ranting but his magic felt far stronger than before. What had happened to him?

"Master found a few quirks for him. Why don't you play with him too? Nomus!" She felt all 7 come at her and smiled. They were not taking her down that easily! She changed to Purgatory Armor and swung with all her might.

Two of the Nomus were cut in half but the others seemed to bend or simply allow to pass through her blade, It was a start! The nameless wizard began to summon purple balls of fire that made her stomach twist just to feel its magic.

They warped the very air around them as he launched them, but they would do as well. She lead one of the Nomu that could pass a blade through and watched as one of the magic flares engulfed it into oblivion. A massive heatless fire consumed the Nomu which did not even scream from its beaked mouth.

There were countless bodies and injured around her so she let them chase her away. The League vanished in black mist and there was nothing she could do!

Just as she evaded the last magical attack, a shadow loomed behind her! It was one of the ones she had cut in half! They could regenerate from that much damage!

Sweat began to cover her brow as energy danced on its skin like lightning. She switched to her Thunder Empress Armor and the attack of energy barely affected her, but her arm was broken by the sheer strength of its muscles. How strong were these things?

Until now, nothing could truly harm her or at least keep up with her. She pushed the pain down and evaded two more Nomus coming at her. The wizard had gone strangely silent but she was no longer certain how many enemies were with her.

All that mattered was getting away from more casualties. She finally reached the massive parking lot near Tartarus and felt no one here. The chaos of the breach had lead to an evacuation and now she had a place to let loose.

She summoned back the Knight and and unleashed 50 swords at all 7 of the Nomus. Frustratingly, all 7 had magical shields spring up. She did not see him, but the wizard was still here too.

"Fairy Tail does not give up that easily!" She changed again to her Fairy Armor and put all her magic into her good arm. If she could not kill them, then she would incapacitate these monsters. She moved faster than any human could ever hope to follow. The wizard would no longer be able to defend them.

One, two, three! Three of the Nomus were sent flying by the shockwave she produced and she did not miss her chance. She quickly sliced the limbs off and changed back to the Knight. Using the swords, she pinned them with over 100 to the ground alive.

They tried to heal or use some other quirks, but they did not move. Four to go.

As if reading her mind, they came at her, one of them using fire and another ice! It was far more powerful than Todoroki, but she smirked at the pale imitations of her friends. She took them head on, even as her arm began to scream for attention.

Just when she flattened those two, one of the last Nomus with hoof feet seemed to disintegrate into a puddle. It was unexpected and she tried to move away, but the lighting wielding Nomu was there again to slam her into one of the steel cars. She felt her back crack and her left leg did not feel right either.

Blood was flowing over one eye, but she was not done. She tried to change one more time but felt shock as nothing happened. She called to her magic, but it was as if it was not there!

"Ah, finally. That last Nomu did its job." The pale youth appeared out of a portal right near her. He was laughing as he approached her. She saw the three Nomu she had pinned were free, the swords destroyed by this boy. "We found out that we could block your magic by locking you in place. Basically, you are fixed as you are bitch!"

He hit her with the back of his hand and she welcomed the moment to attack. The swords were part of her current armor so they were still hers to command. He should have made sure to get them all!

Blood flew on the air but it was not Shigaraki's. Erza had been slammed into the ground by one of the Nomu. She could hear cracking that had to be her skull, but it went no farther.

"I really want to kill you but Master insisted it had to be public and it had to be in a little bit. Should we go see how round 2 is doing?" She was picked up and then held between 2 Nomu as the rest of the League appeared behind him. They now had all their equipment and were laughing.

"You look so pretty right now lady, can I take some blood?!" The blonde girl was smiling ear to ear as she wore a kind of school girl uniform with a back pack on.

"Kurogiri." Shigaraki was smiling down at her as the black pools opened beneath and she tried to force her way free. Her other arm was broken for her trouble but she would not give up, not until the end!

* * *

**Somewhere in between**

"Let me out! Let me out now!" Natsu was beating on the wall they had reached. He could smell her, smell her pain, her fear, and her stubbornness. They were so close, but now they could not get through.

Deku had tried at full power and not so much as a scratch. Now he was mumbling something and Natsu could not take it.

"That's it!" Deku jumped up and ran to Wendy. He watched as her eyes got large but then her long blue hair moved to the nodding head. Charl looked confused but Gray just smirked. He had lost his shirt again!

"Natsu, here is what I need you to do at the most power you can hold…." Deku was taller than him now, but that smile was pure innocence and determination all mixed into a feeling of trust. He would follow this man anywhere.

"Um, what?" That did not mean he understood a word that was just said to him though.

"Oh for, you squinty eyed idiot it is really simple!" Gray was asking for it now but then an arm clamped down on each of them. The bright light around each first was Deku and this time his face was unbreakable.

"Just do what I said Natsu, I will walk you through it." Grinning wide, Natsu nodded and began to pull more dragon slayer magic than he ever had in his life before.

* * *

**Takoba National Stadium - Round 2**

All of class 1-A had made it! It had been a close shave but all the suggestions from Deku and Ms Scarlet's training paid off!

Ochako was smiling ear to ear with Tsu as they got ready to head out to rescue all they could. The stadium was currently a lot like Kamino Ward and professionals were out there being civilians in trouble. They had just gotten all 100 back into the stadium when explosions rocked the seating!

Gang Orca, one of the top heroes, is flung through the air bleeding but alive. His arms are broken and he clearly cannot fight at all. What had happened, was this part of the exam?

Very quickly added to the pile are all the teachers from the hero high schools, again injured but not killed. Their bodies only incapacitated.

A dark laugh fills the air as many large shadows appear from the rubble of the imitation Kamino Ward. A man in a suit with a full black mask and some kind of medical apparatus walks slowly up to the mic open in the seats.

"Hello find students. You do not know me, but perhaps you saw the minor scuffle only a little over a month ago between myself and All Might." The world froze around her as she recognized him now. He was the one Bakugo said was the master mind of the League of Villains, that fought equally with All Might!

She grasped Tsu's hand and felt her friend shiver. She saw other students breaking down while others faced forward. Bakugo had gone pale and was shaking but he did not breakdown yet. She had never seen him like that before!

"You should know I debated exactly how far to go here, after all the point of this is to show the world the false safety of heroes. I also did not want to put the final nail in the coffin without All Might here, but one should not miss opportunities. Don't you think so young Bakugo?" The whole see of faces turned to the explosive quirk user and he nearly buckled but once again he held strong.

"Fuck you!" His word choice actually released the tension in class 1-A. Ochako was still afraid, but fear would not stop what was coming. Just as she felt her confidence come back, she heard that terrible man's laughter.

"I suppose that was to be expected. Very well, I shall leave you to my dear children then!" The shadows revealed in the firelight made Ochako fall to her knees. They were Nomus! There were so many of them, maybe a dozen. Some were floating, some were large like the one form USJ, and others simply twisted into forms not quite human.

She felt tears burn her eyes but she worked hard to swallow them. They had to get out, they had to save as many as they could.

A black swirl appeared next to the man and that horrible Shigaraki stepped out. He was whistling and she saw the rest of the League show up too. They had been broken out.

"We have come Master!" The sick adoration in that voice made her lose it all. They had no hope left. Wait!

"She will stop you! Erza Scarlet will stop you!" Hope blossomed as she yelled the words. The whole feeling in the room changed. Students began to stand up and believe. They knew she was right, there was someone that could stop him!

"Oh! I see, you must be—" the man paused as he looked towards her, "Ochako Uraraka, a gravity user. I should take your quirk while I have the chance. Before that, however, I think you should see the gift Tomrua brought us." He snapped his fingers and one more portal opened above the pile of heroes.

Scarlet hair flowed on the breeze as the broken body fell. Strangely, Ochako felt herself move with Tsu right behind her. All of Class 1-A seemed to remember what they wanted to be and moved as one. Nothing stopped them as they rushed to her.

Ochako got there just in time to catch her with her quirk. Momo was looking her over but the arms were clearly broken and blood was everywhere. Tears flowed from many of them and hope died.

That was why he did not stop them and why he laughed now. He wanted them to have hope and then lose it. He wanted them to see what he could do to even the strongest person they knew.

"Put me down Uraraka." She looked up in shock to see her idol was still conscious. Her blue eyes were still full of life! How?! The instinct to obey was strong and she gently put her teacher down.

They all watched as she slowly, with just her waist and legs, stood back up. Her hair flowed on the wind but this time it was in awe. Ochako felt her heart fill with hope again, but why? Her arms were broken, she was barely standing, so why did she feel so safe right now?

"Oh ho. It seems you are truly worthy of being call a hero. A pity you could not be useful to me." The man waved and 7 more Nomu appeared. They were larger than the others and she felt fear flood her body.

"No matter what happens, do not panic and do not abandon your friends." Her words were clear and for some reason, Ochako looked at the blue emblem on her arm. It had always been interesting to her, but right now she was remember all the stories she had heard at Deku's home.

Mavis, Natsu, Gray…all of them. They were family and they were as one.

"Fairy Tail, does not give up, right?" She whispered the words and her teacher turned back to her with a wide smile.

"Indeed we don't!" Erza launched herself, kicking up a storm of dust at the Nomus. Even the villain seemed stunned at this turn of events. What could she do? She had no weapons, no arms, and no hope?

"Kill her!" The order echoed across the stadium and then the world started to shake.

Chunks of buildings fell apart as the stadium itself shook, but it did not stop the advance of Erza Scarlet to her death. She was going to die!

"Like hell, DIE!" Bakugo flew forward as Iida engaged his Reciprico Burst. Todoroki and Momo slid along ice as she made some kind of cannon for her shoulder. All of Class 1-A was moving forward.

The world froze as the sky broke open in a massive disc of light. They had seen it before, when this woman arrived. They had no time to spare save that moment as the Nomus kept coming.

They had to fight, they had to save everyone they could! What could they do against monsters that could defeat Erza Scarlet?

Ochako kept going and then she heard something so loud that even the Nomus froze. The sky darkened and they all looked up to see the impossible.

A massive red dragon was soaring through the air right at them!


	9. Chapter 9 - Glimmer of Hope

_Final wedding of the year weekend and Extralife Roosterteeth 24 hour stream made for a nice weekend. Whatever disagreements I have with corporate moves, Extralife is still an amazing thing to watch and see a company endorse. Back to the story!_

_I do not own anything of Fairy Tail or My Hero Academia, but their music can make a horrible day a good one again._

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Glimmer of Hope**

_All For One has brought the League of Villains out of Tartarus and unleashed Nomus against Erza Scarlet. All were brought together at the Takoba National Stadium where the provisional license exam is taking place. _

_Erza is broken but not fallen. The Nomus were sent to end her and all of the heroes as their teachers are now lying hurt and bleeding in a pile. _

_All paused as the sky shattered open and a roar of a dragon shook the skies._

* * *

**Takoba National Stadium **

All For One was rarely shocked. He could be surprised, caught off guard, or even flummoxed, but the only time he had truly wondered what to do was when All Might had been able to still fight with part of his guts strewn outside his body.

He had planned for many contingencies when crafting stronger Nomus for killing Erza Scarlet and taking high tier Nomus to flatten the tests. The media had to be on the way even now after Tartarus had been smashed open as well. They should arrive in time to see the many injured students and dead heroes mixed in. The cherry on the top would be Erza Scarlet torn limb from limb but still recognizable enough to identify.

He had even thought of the possibility of All Might returning.

What he had not planned on was a dragon, a real, honest to God, dragon. Even as a boy with his quirk already taking others to make him stronger, he had dreamed of dragons and knights. He was the first to recover from shock as the shadow quickly passed overhead.

He saw the kids and Erza frozen in awe, the woman herself was smiling for some reason. "KILL HER NOW!" The Nomus moved immediately and the uniform turn of heads were full of fear, but Erza looked calm. Why?!

The 7 improved versions were barreling ahead at full speed beyond most abilities to see. They each had massive strength and elemental quirks with one that could block this magic of theirs by disrupting the mind's ability to concentrate.

Magic was much like a quirk that the brain has to be able send the signal to use it. A quirk that changed a body would not be affected, but magic clearly took a thought process to achieve. He smiled at the upcoming blood bath but then the stadium was filled with some kind of green light.

He tuned his vision to slow everything down to see if his worst fear was realized, but instead he barely saw a hulking mass covered in light slam into each of the Nomus and fling them like they were rag dolls into the walls of the arena.

"SMMMAAAASSHHHH!" A voice called out that infernal attack but it was not the one he expected. The dust kicked up obscured his vision for a moment but then it cleared and what appeared to be All Might stood before Erza, but aside from the muscles gleaming in the sunlight, everything else was wrong.

The vest was open leather with white cloth pants down to just below the knees. The feet were in some kind of sandals. A simple black sash was his belt. The hair was mostly green with gray streaks in it just starting to show up.

"Everything will be fine. Why? Because we are here!" The boy that was the successor now stood before him in his prime of life at full power. None of the Nomu here had strength on par with All Might but they severely out numbered him. Even so, All For One felt a tremor of fear in his spine.

"It's him! Why is it always him?!" Tomura was shaking in rage. He had to get them out of here now.

"Kurogiri, take all of the League now!" The warp user quickly obeyed but Tomura snatched his sleeve and looked at him pleading.

"Master, you can't face him in that body, he is too strong!" A small smile was behind his dark mask as he looked at his successor. He easily flung the pale hand open and waved at him.

"This is not the place to stand for you, but keep moving forward Tomura, anyway you can. I will bring the heroes down here!" The cry of Tomura was lost as the portals closed. Now it was Nomus and All For One. He could go all out now.

* * *

Ochako thought she was about to see Erza die. They were caught off guard twice, but the Nomus were too fast, she could not see them! Then the world was covered in dust followed by multiple thuds and cracking of walls.

When it cleared a hulking shadow stood over Erza and she feared to see her teacher slaughtered after her arms were already broken.

Instead the sun revealed something amazing. He almost looked like All Might but then he stood up and looked at them. The freckles were still cute and his smile made her heart swoon as the face was more chiseled and the body was nothing but muscles. The open vest hid nothing and she felt a blush deeply on her face.

That megawatt smile she would know anywhere and his imitation of All Might never changed.

"DEKU!" She was not the only one to call his name and the heroic visage broke and he scratched the side of his face as he blushed. Then he saw the broken bodies of Aizawa sensei and other heroes. The change was immediate and she felt safer than she had in over a month.

"CHARL! I need Wendy now. Natsu and Gray, Erza is here!" Strange names to most left his mouth but Ochako knew them. She saw the dragon return and then scatter as flames and wind. Three bodies fell, while two of them seemed to float down, the third seemed to use the wind to guide herself down.

Two cats holding two well muscled young men landed in front of Erza and she saw tears falling from their eyes as they stood up. The third was a young woman who was gorgeous. She had flowing blue hair and what seemed to be pale scales on her arms and face. She was slim, but well rounded as she stood at the height of Erza.

The pink haired youth was dressed very similar to Deku but had a scaly looking scarf. He also had red scales on his arms and face as he smiled wide. The last one she could have sworn had a shirt on his way down but now had no such shirt on. She saw gray in his hair but it suited him well.

They were all in fantastic physical shape, and even though Deku had her heart, she knew that half her classmates would sell their souls to be in the arms of those men.

"ERZA!" All 3 called out to their teacher and she saw her teacher smile as she fell forward! She passed out. A gentle wind enveloped her and the teachers as they began to glow.

"Deku, I have them. Natsu and Gray I will take care of her!" The woman, Wendy, seemed able to heal as the broken arms began to knit back to the correct shape. Deku was looking around and seeing the situation.

"Natsu, Gray, stay here and protect this area. Asui and Uraraka, I need you to help get the injured here. Some people go with them to guard them. Kacchan you would be—" Deku was giving good orders and the newcomers answered his request, but when he got to Bakugo it fell apart.

"Like Hell I will listen to you Deku! I will take on those monsters and you will work with me!" The twitch in her forehead told her she was angry but she saw something rare. Deku turned a look of joy at Bakugo. He smiled and then shook his head before resuming his orders.

"Rescue who you can and get them here. We do not have much time!" The odd line caught all off guard but he vanished from in front of them as they saw the dark portals closing around the arena. Everyone knew though, that even with Deku as he was, they were severely out-numbered by the Nomu.

Brushing her eyes clear of some tears, Ochako split with Tsu as she had Momo, Ayoama, and Kaminari following her. Most of the class went out to rescue, but she saw Bakugo and Todoroki charge out to battle the Nomu. She would believe in him.

* * *

Natsu felt exhausted. He had never tried to make a solid shape in conjunction with Wendy before, but it had taken all of what he had to smash through. Gray had begun using his demon slayer magic and had half his upper body go black.

Happy and Charl had both transformed and were helping Wendy. The broken arms on Erza were healed, but she was out cold. She had pushed herself to defend this kids from this monster. By description, he was All For One. He wanted to smash everything but he had seen the many people in rubble and caught between the weird monsters with brains exposed.

Some headed their way, but regardless if they flew, had claws, or seemed to be way too damned strong, Gray's ice easily flung them back. A few used fire, but they were pathetically weak for that ice. They only screamed in animal voices and it was creepy. The man in the dark suit and helmet looked over it all.

Why was he waiting? He was supposed to be strong, yet he seemed to be holding back, why?

His instincts screamed at him to not let that man out of his sight, but he was too busy protecting this area as the kids began to bring others back. Some seemed injured but were ok. All were terrified. Other kids started to show up that had not been with Erza and quickly obeyed Wendy.

How much time did they have left?

* * *

Deku could not remember feeling so happy to be yelled at. Hearing Kacchan berate him had felt so much like coming home. He was still irritated, but after being stuck between for so long, it was a glorious change.

The world seemed to be moving in slow motion save most of the Nomus. He had slammed many of them into walls or tried to launch them into the air. None so far had absorption like that first Nomu, but he did not assume he would keep getting that lucky. Two, at least, seemed able to redirect physical attacks into other quirks or out of their bodies, but he just pushed to 200% and saw them fall back.

He was pushing things, but they had no choice. He kept glancing at the white disc in the sky and wondered if it would close again, but it stayed open. That was a very good sign, but it was a risk. All For One had sent the League of Villains away, but he had not unleashed the power he had seen at Kamino Ward.

He knew of only one reason this person would hold back. He had to pray he was wrong, but if he was suddenly confronted with a fully powered One for All, he knew what option he might choose.

He saw his friends grabbing the many people in this strange arena. Oddly, quite a few did not seem hurt, just trapped by events. What was all this place anyway? A test? How much time had passed here in the world?

Deku flew across the arena trying to protect all, but some of the Nomu began to get to people. He moved quickly and snatched them out of their grasps.

"It will all by ok, I am getting you to my friends with a healer. Hold on and I will keep you safe!" He smiled wide down at these people and saw them go from shaken to relieved and then surprised. Why were they taking notes?

Ignoring it as he dropped them off, he kept moving.

They had to both buy time and hope they could hold out.

* * *

_Why isn't he attacking? _All For One had been prepared to face off against Izuku Midoriya. He clearly had mastered and surpassed All Might with One for All but he did not attack. He was helping rescue people..

That he was a hero and clearly imitating that infuriating man was clear, but he had never been ignored before. The Nomus were powerful, but they required some commands to keep them on task. If all he said was 'Kill Erza Scarlet,' then all of them would converge. He could not tell them to go wild or they would leave the stadium and give many openings.

It was an annoying limit the good doctor was trying to over come. He was close as well. The more complicated the order though, the harder the limit on control. Whereas setting it to obey certain people was much easier. They still retained some higher function, just no self direction.

So, he had given orders to try and prepare traps and distractions for his upcoming battle, but Midoriya ignored him. Why?

_He could win, easily, with full power and not even worry. It would not stop the Nomus, but what is he waiting for? _He watched the battlefield and finally noticed it. There were many holes in the defenses of the new wizards. One of them was clearly exhausted but still physically strong enough to fend off one or two Nomus at once, but there were limits.

Midoriya was seemingly everywhere. He had judged to prioritize saving lives over defeating All For One! He actually applauded this move. It was a clear headed evaluation and showed a frightening ability to grasp a situation with minimal information and resources.

He had allocated most of the students and the rest that were very powerful like Bakugo were distracting the Nomus or trying to stop them entirely. The son of Endeavor was doing decently with his ice but seemed to be clashing with a wind quirk user from another school.

It was a weak point he would normally abuse, but Midoriya was there, waiting. He had thought to trap the 9th successor, but instead found he was waiting to trap HIM.

"Heh heh heh. You are far better at this than All Might, Midoriya. That muscle for brains would have already engaged me in a fight while trying to protect them all, but you saw I would look for weaknesses and are waiting for Nomus or myself to come. Truly, you are far better at this than him!" The words were not loudly spoken but he felt those emerald eyes piercing him so calmly. It was frightening, this feeling of being pinned by someone so strong. He had felt it once before and he had learned from it.

"IF YOU WILL NOT COME TO ME, THEN I WILL GO TO THEM!" Pulling out an air manipulation quirk, All For One launched upwards, only to find the expected attack coming right at him with green lighting all around it.

However, he expected a fist, and instead, got a kick to his head. Still, he was not unprepared for any attack.

"Nullification!" The physical attack was thwarted and turned back on the attacker. At least, that is what was supposed to happen. Instead he was again stunned as the back blow seemed to be channeled through Midoriya's body. That was not a quirk, but technique!

"Natsu hits harder than that!" The strange name did not faze him, but he knew a goading comment when he heard one. Increasing the mass of his arms, he launched an attack at his foe and was rewarded with him dodging this time.

Laughing, All For One pushed hard and closed in on the disc of light. He commanded the Nomus to focus on the injured inside the stadium. With all his power, Midoriya might be able to hold them off, but not without injury and not without loss.

"If you can find allies, then so can I!" He could see the light getting closer and felt joy as he saw Midoriya trying to get after him but unable to do so. Bakugo and the other power house of that class tried as well, but he was already beyond them!

Nothing could stop him now.

"**Carolina SMASH!" **The world tilted and began to flow by in a blur as the ground closed quickly. He was imprinted into the ground and made a crater. Standing over him was the worst possible being with his usual timing. **"You will go no farther All for One!"**

Still, this at least, he had planned for.

"NOMU!" Another wall smashed apart and a blur shot straight for them. He saw the flicker of recognition and horror before it was suppressed. "That's right, the USJ Nomu has been freed! I hope you enjoy your new play—" He never got to finish the thought as all the Nomu around the injured were suddenly flung away like dolls.

A green streak of light intercepted the last Nomu and smashed it hard into the ground and then launched it into the air out of sight with only 2 strikes. The ground had not even stopped rumbling as the dust cleared on a clearly exhausted Midoriya.

His right leg was discolored as were his arms, broken by exceeding his body's limits to simply over power the absorption of that Nomu.

"**Y-young Midoriya?" **For once, All For One, shared the shock with All Might. How much power had it taken All Might to thwart that Nomu, and the 9th successor did it in 2 hits?! Steam began to emit from the man, no it was light.

He saw it on the other 3 that had come with him as well. They were glowing.

"I-I was worried it wouldn't last. We trained and trained but Wendy was never sure how long the enchantment would hold. I am so glad to see you All Might!" The stutter came as the larger body began to seemingly melt into air. The fully trained and empowered 9th successor was replaced by a teenager in the same clothes without a scratch on him!

"KILL HIM!" All the Nomu changed direction and made a bee line for the boy. He was back to what he was! He was weak, unable to wield One for All. If ever there was a time to strike, it was now. All Might would have no choice, and he insured it by having the 7 special Nomus head right back for the injured. If Erza could not take those things, her companions no longer could either.

Midoriya turned in slow motion with fear on his now young face but just when All For One was certain All Might would move, another large shadow and a crazy woman did instead and smashed them all away.

"That was very manly Deku! You did well, but let us help form here." A gravelly voice spoke from some king of horned monster that towered over them. The woman next to him was white haired and had a frightening set of horns coming from her head. Dark energy swirled around her and none of his creations could get close.

"Elfman, Mira…" The boy was weeping but it was his chance! He extended his arm and flung the attack at their exposed backs. All Might went to stop him, but his arm was only an instrument, the black tendrils would slam into the boy and he would rip his body apart with his own quirk!

The world became a haze as the tendrils slammed into something. The air began to buzz and a new shadow appeared with many others floating around it. It was a good 10 feet tall with gold skin. It appeared alive and head a large glowing sphere in the center of its forehead.

_"You are as bad as Archenfel ever was." _The distorted voice was clearly human. What was going on?

**"Everything is fine now. Why? Because we are here!" **All Might flung All For One into a wall and he felt the world tilt. Who were these people?

* * *

Midoriya felt bone tired. He was no longer suffering from broken limbs, for which he was quite glad, but he could not pull on One For All anymore. He might slip and cause damage, but his mind still worked.

"Sho! Get to the injured please!" The Guyver nodded once and seemed to vanish as it appeared over the other members. The injured now had the best defense they could ask for. Elfman and Mira were wiping the floor with the Nomus around him, but the larger 7 seemed to be giving Gray and Natsu some trouble.

"Todoroki! We need fire, a lot of it! Launch it at Natsu!" The confused look did not stop the fire and ice user from complying. Flame launched at Natsu and Gray. Gray instantly used demon slaying ice to protect himself as the inferno engulfed the Nomus and Natsu.

At first there were yells of dismay, but then the flames began to swirl. A sound like a bottle of water being chugged filled the air and then the flames seemed to lifted as they were swallowed by Natsu.

"AH! Now I am fired up!" The wide smile could be seen from a mile away as the dragon slayer went to work. He had been struggling, but now his body moved fluidly. Midoriya smiled as he felt his own legs give out.

Instead of falling flat on his face, he was caught by someone and tears fell on his exposed shoulder. Blonde hair fell over his face as the well developed Lucy practically crushed him in a hug.

"You are safe! Natsu is safe!" Lucy was crying hard but he felt warmed by it. He had never thought to see them again. He retained all his memories of being in between but he found his voice just would not be that confident as he was being mashed into her chest.

"L-l-lucy. I am glad to see you too. Can we get to the others, I am wiped out." She nodded and then tilted her head back.

"Happy!" A blue streak shot across the field and Happy grabbed him from behind.

"Aye sir!" Happy took him back to his class mates and Lucy came behind.

"I open the gate…LEO!" Golden light flared and Loke appeared to take on any Nomus that got by. Fairy Tail was holding their own, but those 7 near Natsu seemed to still be giving him trouble. As he watched, he saw Natsu's flames occasionally go out.

"Laxus, Evergreen, take the Nomu with large eyes and clawed feet out near Natsu. It is interrupting his magic!" The lightning dragon slayer and the woman with Medusa like eyes followed his orders without questions.

"Ashido, use your acid to slick up the back area and Mineta put as many balls behind it as well!' His class mates still followed his instructions too. They seemed to have improved while he was gone. He already itched to take notes but then he saw Bakugo trying to goad people into moving towards the group.

Kirishima was rubbing his head but a Nomu was moving steadily toward them. Did they see it?!

He saw the Shiketsu High Schooler from earlier looking worn, but maybe he could help!

"Happy, to him!" Happy changed course, even though Lucy suddenly began yelling at him. He had no time. The boy was dressed in the colors of his school and was ruggedly tall with dark hair.

"I have no time, but I need your help, please lend me your strength." The boy looked up at Midoriya in awe and even a little confusion. Clearly seeing him de-age had thrown people off, but he pointed towards the Nomu and then up.

"By my name, Inasa, I will do this task!" The wind whipped around him and Midoriya saw the loose ground heave up under the Nomu. Even though it was what he wanted there were still people in range of his quirk!

"Be careful not to impede the rescues, we almost have them all!" He saw a cringe on the teen's face but then a nod and the wind adjusted. He was likely tired but it was slowing the Nomu down to try and find its balance in the shifting rubble.

Kacchan was looking infuriated at him but he forcibly grabbed the 2 people stuck under the slabs. They looked uninjured and very unimpressed. They were taking notes also?

Happy put him back towards the injured as they all fell back. The battle was chaos, but Fairy Tail was up to the task. Midoriya yelled out a few more instructions as All Might and All For One battled on the far side of the stadium. How long could All Might last?

"DEKU!" As soon as he landed he was both hugged by Uraraka and smacked on the head by Lucy. His friends nearly buried him in fact. Asui was there with an ear to ear smile as she cried and others seemed to be holding back tears or smiling at him. What had happened while he was gone?

_"Midoriya, I will go take care of those things. Tell Natsu to fall back. We have everyone here safely, but you all will need to take care of the others." _Midoriya nodded at Sho and called Natsu back.

"Um, Deku, who is that exactly? He only proved he was a friend but now who he was." Lucy's words sparked a maelstrom of questions but they all felt the air hum as the golden armor suddenly blazed with light and seemed to fall apart. Inside was a smaller blue armor. It still had a silver orb in the forehead, but only a single horn came out of the top and the elbows had tiny nubs as well.

"H-he is Sho Fukamachi, the Guyver of another world. He has experience with getting around and warned us that our original plan was quite foolish." Midoriya saw questions marks above all head and just pointed toward the 7 on 1 battle.

* * *

_They are a bit worse than Zoanoids, but I think I saw everything I needed. _Sho Fukamachi felt no joy in what he was about to do, but if they left things as it was, a stale mate is all that could be achieved. The people from Fairy Tail had powers he barely understood save accepting the explanation of magic.

Having already been to another world before, he just accepted it and moved on. He had little time to stay away much longer.

"_Let's go Guyver!" _The control metal flared as he launched at the charging creatures. If he pushed things in the Gigantic, this stadium would be flattened, but he had seen enough to know these 7 did not absorb things well.

The punches he put into them tossed them skyward until they were all airborne. Lightning flared and fire burst, but he could take that for now. The Guyver could repair most damage anyway.

He focused his audio attack and unleashed it. He saw or sensed all the humans grab their ears but it was only annoying to them, to the Nomus it was worse. Their brains would be vibrating until finally they all screamed in unison.

The attack stopped as they all fell out of the sky. He could have shredded them or used the mega smasher, but he sensed helicopters approaching. He could not guarantee they would be outside his attack. This was the best method, but brutal.

"D-did you kill them?" The young man had a mind like Tetsuo, but a heart like gold. Another reason he had held back.

_"No, they are damaged but only in a specific way." _He saw all were looking at him in either horror or curiosity. The other creatures were being captured or thrashed by the guild members. He smiled, they likely had victory in their grasp.

"They might heal from that." The mumbling teen brought up something he considered.

_"What i destroyed is their connection to that man. There was something reacting to his voice that is not part of a normal brain. It was mechanical, not organic." _It was probably a mixture like the Guyver but he could detect that while the brains were repairing, the Nomu no longer moved. They simply stood calmly, waiting.

"I-if they don't work then we just need to capture the others and t-then we will—" Midoriya suddenly turned his head upright and a look of horror came over his face. "Lucy!" The blonde woman he had met on the other side of the pathway turned to him quickly.

"What is it Deku?" The others looked at him, they responded to him. He saw that the boy was a leader even if he did not always act confident. He reminded Sho of himself long ago when he was facing Guyot and the other Zoalords. Hopefully, he would not have to pay the same price.

"We need something that can defend all of here, do we have anything like that?" Midoriya was desperate but why? The Gigantic shield worked well enough, but its size was not infinite. It could not protect the now large group of people gathered here.

"What do you mean Deku?" Another teen girl in a black and pink outfit with brown hair came over to ask what was going on.

"All For One is holding back. He wants All Might and us distracted. If the Nomus are getting wrapped up, he has no reason to hold back anymore!" He looked back to Lucy to see her smiling. "What have we got?!"

* * *

Lucy saw the trust in his emerald eyes and quickly sent Loke out to gather the guild. The Nomus were mostly defeated or simply mired in walls and wreckage by whatever had been happening before they arrived. She would answer his trust.

"Deku, gather all of the guild into a ring around the injured. You too!" Deku waved Happy and Charl over and sent them out. He was so quick and adapted. He turned to his old classmates and she felt a slight twinge in her heart. This moment was a precious last moment.

Shaking her head she began to prepare. It took a lot to do this particular spell.

* * *

All Might was feeling pain in his side but he was holding equal to All For One. Neither of them had gone all out but he was fine with that. There were far too many innocents to go full force but they could not evacuate them!

**"You will no longer threaten the innocent All For One! It ends here!" **His fist flew felt a back blast cause a violent wind go outward from the impact. The stadium cracked and the wreckage of what looked like pre-planned explosions for some kind of test collapsed for real.

"You have so much to protect, all you heroes do. Now that the distractions are not helping, it is time we end this indeed!" His arms grew in size and gained what seemed to be many hands flowing forward to a monstrous degree. "The battle until now was a bit more chaotic but it was designed to eventually kill you or that woman. I am happy to get both now!"

Panic made him get ready and go full force. He had to negate this with all he had! The explosion of force flowed around him and he heard the stadium being rent apart and his feet began to slide back but he stopped after only a little. He was straining his damaged body to its limit and beyond.

_I can't hold this much longer!_ He prayed to any god listening that the people behind him were safe. The attack finally stopped and he felt exhausted. His breath was filled with blood and he knew he was no longer in muscle form.

The laughter filled the air and he knew he would be allowed to look around. He saw helicopters above, revealing his true form to the world but right now he did not care. He looked behind him and saw utter devastation.

Even though he had blocked the area behind him, the stadium pieces had fallen on top of the area the injured had been in. He felt this heart drop passed his stomach.

"You tried so hard All Might! Tried to hide your pathetic state, tried to find a good successor, and tried to save all those lives, but it was all for nothing! How does it feel hero? How do you feel right now?!" The dark joy of All For One normally ignited his rage, but right now he just felt hollow. Young Midoriya, Bakguo, Natsu, and all the others. What would he tell Markarov? He had wanted to come but that old woman forbade it harshly.

"Of course the best is yet to come, you know Shigaraki? That villain you fought at the USJ? Do you know whose grandson he is?" All Might turned back to the villain that had cursed the world for centuries and felt he could not go any lower. "Nana Shimura! How does it feel to enjoy beating up the grand son of your beloved mentor?!"

"You LIE!"All Might viscerally denied the words but a quiet corner of his mind knew the truth. It was exactly something All For One would do. He would truly enjoy turning the family of his master to his side. He was losing all hope, he could not find it in him to smile.

"SMMMAAAASHHHH!" Golden light exploded outward and thrust debris aside. Both All Might and All For One turned back to see all were safe! A golden sphere with the emblem of the guild blazed on it and young Midoriya was glowing the power of One For All. Had he channeled the quirk into magic? How?!

If anyone could do it, he would.

"Don't give up All Might! We believe in you!" The kids were yelling and many of the adults too. All Might closed his eyes and believed. He believed the world still needed the Symbol of Peace one more time. The glimmer of hope was not gone. It was still inside him.

"You have nothing left to give All Might and pathetic hopes are not my concern. Reality is you are going to die and so will your successor!" All For One was incensed that his attack was negated. He was now channeling all the quirks he currently possessed into one attack to kill All Might.

"It is not over, I stand between you and your goals. All For One, I will not fall!"He could only get one of his arms to transform but it would be enough. All For One came for him and he leapt forward. He could not get pushed back for this moment.

"I will kill Izuku Midoriya, you have failed All Might!" The fists collided and pain wrack his arm as blood vessels burst but he sacrificed it gladly. He allowed the attack to flow by him.

_He is right, I have to still teach him so many things. I have to live to be his teacher as my mentor was to me! _Somewhere deep in his mind he saw his master. Her small smile and kind eyes teaching him the most important lesson. When he was at his limit, to remember where he came from, what he wished to be, and he could go farther.

He flowed One for All into his left arm and slammed it into All For One's mask. It shattered and exposed part of his damage face beneath but it barely stopped him.

"What kind of pathetic attack was that?" All For One sneered at him but he smiled right back and saw a trickle of fear.

"That's because my back wasn't in it." All Might pulled all of it. Everything left of One for All inside him. Feet planted, turning his waist and a massive right arm slamming right at his hated enemy.

**"United States of Smash!" **He slammed the villain into the ground and a massive tornado of wind swirled around them picking up all the loose debris and a few Nomu littered around them. The power finally settled and he knew the truth.

_Goodbye All For One, and goodbye…One for All._ The last embers went out. He could tell, he was done.

The dust cleared and he saw the golden dome disperse. He looked down and saw the golden brand on his chest and pulled deep once more. Plus Ultra and Fairy Tail had a lot in common. He raised his right fist in victory and pulled off muscle form standing still.

Cheers roared from the kids and adults, and he thought he could hear it far outside. It was his last duty as the Symbol of Peace.

* * *

_Whew, kept going with that one. I truly loved the battle between All Might and All For One. I could do it justice but I did my take on it._


	10. Chapter 10 - Fairy Tail

_Deep into hell week of work. I have even used Fairy Tail to get me though the day with its music! I have been alternating my writing between this and my original works but I really wanted to get back to this one faster. This may not be the end, let's see how long I go!_

_I do not own any of Fairy Tail or My Hero Academia but I truly wish sometimes I could have the good fortune to meet the characters of those worlds. Whether I survive or not would be a bonus._

* * *

**Chapter 10 - Fairy Tail**

_All Might and Midoriya have returned! All For One was about to lay waste to the students testing for provisional licenses and Erza Scarlet. Natsu, Gray, Wendy, and Midoriya crashed that battle and bought time before the enchantment upon them faded. The rest of Fairy Tail minus Markarov and Polyusica came and wiped up the Nomus. _

_All Might used the last of One for All he had left against All For One. The world watched as his skeletal form was revealed and brought about the defeat of the horrible villain of Kamino Ward and now the Stadium attacks. _

_Not far away, a woman is rushing through the streets with a great many others to the stadium._

* * *

**Takoba National Stadium**

The people were packed like sardines in a tin but she used her quirk to move people. It was not usually able to do much, but today she seemed able to clear a path for herself. She felt her heart racing like thunder in her chest and a bit of wheeze in her breath, but she did not care.

Inko Midoriya was on a mission and any that saw her face did not question it. She had come to surprise Ochako after her test no matter the results. She had been doing so much for her and bringing Erza Scarlet had helped Inko find hope.

She treasured that child for her efforts while Izuku was gone.

She had been waiting at a restaurant having lunch when the screens all switched to an emergency broadcast. They had seen some smoke from the stadium before that but it was sent out that this was expected. Whatever the test was this time must have involved some serious preparation.

Instead, all of the world tuned in to see the horrific attack of that villain from Kamino Ward. He was there in his suit snd black mask lording over the students with a broken Erza Scarlet. She was still standing, but her arms were bent the wrong way.

Tears filled her eyes as she saw Ochako and others she had come to know over this last month. The kind Ashido, the lovely Tsu (she insisted to be called that), and all the rest. Ochako had brought them all with stories of her son she hardly heard about.

It was right when the world seemed about to darken forever that the sky split open. She could see it from the street windows and wondered what was going on until her vision cleared. The dragon did not matter to her, nothing did right then. It was the same white disk as that day her boy disappeared!

She was about to move when the cameras became obscured. Had they fallen? She felt her heart still as the dust settled and she thought her legs would give out beneath her. She thought his clothes were odd, but that wild hair that refused all attempts to straighten it, the freckles on his cheeks, and his eyes were seared into her since the day he was born. Her boy had come home!

His age sunk in, but she watched in awe as he seemed to be able to turn the tables on the villain and his monsters. The friends with him matched the descriptions Erza had given her the night she came over.

She began heading towards the stadium at a sprint but she had not run like that in years. She only slowed to a jog, her need as a mother to get to that stadium would not let her go any slower. She ground seemed to shake at times but so long as it kept going she held a hope in her heart she would get there in time. She saw various heroes flowing over or around the grounds as well.

They set up a barrier behind her and told her to come back to it, but she did not care. She kept going. Eventually the rumbling stopped but then a massive tornado appeared and she finally saw a screen in a window showing the news. She watched as a golden dome withstood the attack and it cleared to show a skeletal All Might.

On the ground in the bottom of a crater was the horrific villain behind these two attacks and he no longer moved. She felt a calm as All Might seemed to inflate and hold up his fist in victory. The crowds exploded in joy and she knew they were safe!

She started moving again, sprinting then jogging. The crowds got thicker the closer she got and that was when she began using her quirk. People were yanked out of her way, just enough to let her though but they were yanked. A few heroes were starting to crowd control and the news was coming on the ground.

She eventually could go no farther and felt frustrated. She had to get through. She was one of many calling out to get into the stadium, some might have been parents but right now all that mattered was getting to Izuku.

She was trying to get the attention of any hero from UA but she saw none so far. Maybe they were inside?

As she was looking around she suddenly felt a tug on her back and was flying!

"Hello! A very tired looking man said you were Deku's mom! I will get you there quickly! Aye SIR!" A blue cat with wings! He was clearly smiling and talking as they flew up and the crowd became silent. The heroes were as stunned as anyone because they had seen the flying cat on the screen with the heroes that fought the villain and his monsters.

They easily cleared the top of the stadium, a nose bleed height she normally would freak out about being at but then they quickly descended into chaos barely controlled by heroes. The simply waved them on as they settled back onto the ground where many students and injured were being treated.

"Over this way!" The blue cat, Happy she thought, lead her forward through the people until she saw him. Her legs had new strength and began to run. Tears began to flow and she saw All Might and Erza smile behind him as they turned him around.

Once his emerald eyes saw her, her boy started crying too as he glowed with light. He cleared the distance between them in an eye-blink. She closed her arms she felt his around her.

"Izuku you are home! I love you my boy, I am so glad you are safe!" The words exploded out her as she held her boy. He was alive and whole. He was himself again too but that was just fine with her. She hardly noticed the quiet wall of people that surrounded them but she also did not care.

All that mattered to her was in her arms right now. The horrible month was over and she had her baby boy back!

* * *

Lucy felt warmth in her heart as tears fell down her face. She felt Natsu come up behind her and embrace her gently. She saw Gray and Juvia looking on as well. All of the guild were teary eyed as they saw the reunion of Deku and his mom. Some politely turned around but acted as a wall to keep people back.

There were many curious people about Deku and all of them, but Deku apparently single handedly defended all of the students before the guild could arrive. Many questions were being asked but for now, this was most important.

"He is home." Natsu's voice was a bit broken and Lucy was surprised to see tears in his eyes. A flash of Igneel went through her and she held him back in her own arms. This had been a strange time for them. They had the feeling of a family so quickly with Deku and now he was leaving.

The feeling in her gut felt so bad but she also knew she was happy for Deku. Who could not be happy to see this?

She was so distracted she did not notice until she was nearly tackled by the sobbing woman.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Lucy saw Mrs Midoriya bawling as she hugged her and Natsu tight. She looked up to see a blushing Deku scratching his cheek.

"I said you took care of me while I was in Magnolia. All of Fairy Tail did, but you gave me a place that felt like home!" His wide smile made her heart shatter to know it was one of the last times she would get to see it. She smiled tremblingly as she and Natsu hugged her back.

Happy was there too on her leg, crying as much as any of them.

"It was our great joy to have him. He is an amazing boy." Lucy let the words she had wanted to say for so long out into the world. Deku blushed a deep crimson and Mrs Midoriya smiled wide up at them.

* * *

All Might felt very tired. He had barely the strength to stand. Recovery Girl was on the way, but there were a lot of people that needed help and Wendy was just as wiped out as the rest of them. Her enchantment had allowed the first group of them to retain the years of experience from being in between worlds but to return to how they were before they entered.

The price was all their magical and stamina was practically drained. Young Midoriya was youngest of them all and recovered better than they did. Still, he used that wonderful head to keep things under control. His time at the guild had been very good for him.

He had kept training his quirk and All Might had been doing his best to teach him for the test he hoped to make it back for. Natsu and Gray were a good test of unexpected combat too. Honestly the whole guild had been an excellent experience for a hero in training.

Maybe not Cana's more unsavory behavior, Gajeel's darker tendencies when Levy was not around were not too good either, and then there was Juvia. Shivers ran up his spine when he thought that woman was angry.

Erza Scarlet was much as Natsu and Markarov described, but he did not see why people were afraid to anger her. What could she do that was so bad?

As if his thoughts summoned him, an abrasive voice broke the gentle moment.

"DEKU! You damned nerd! How dare you act all high and mighty when you come ba—" Bakugo, for reasons known only to him, chose this moment to break through the circle. All Might moved to stop him, but instead he felt a sudden feeling of doom.

Glancing next to him, he recoiled from the pure anger in the once serene eyes of Erza Scarlet. The entire guild seemed to take a step back and even Bakugo froze mid sentence. Young Midoriya oddly did not even blink at this pressure that had Natsu sweating.

"Kacchan, c-could we maybe discuss this tomorrow?" The innocently worded question broke the tension and Erza looked at young Midoriya with a bit of pride. It was as if she expected him to act this way, but they had not met until a few hours ago!

All Might was then treated to a near impossible sight as Bakugo seemed to sneer and then retreated. Once the boy was passed the edge of the crowd, All Might breathed a sigh of relief.

"Stupid nerd should have stayed away, it was better with out him." In a murmur of voices, that level of tone might have been missed, but not in this silence. The stadium, even in its damaged state, perfectly carried sound.

Erza was incensed but it was Natsu that flew at young Bakugo! All Might could barely move. He had to stop them! Instead he saw a streak of light that became young Midoriya between Bakugo and Natsu.

"It's all right Natsu. I-I will deal with this!" Another surprising turn indeed. What had happened on their journey in between?

The attempt to diffuse the situation did not work though, instead it lit the fuse. The glow of his palms was the only warning and then an explosion at full blast was flying at Midoriya and Natsu.

Natsu tossed aside Midoriya behind him and _ate_ the explosion before looking grimly at the blonde boy. The shock on his face was clear. He had not grasped that it was any fire Natsu could eat. A rumbling filled the stadium as Natsu seemed to pull all the air into himself. All Might put a palm over his face and thanked the good graces the helicopter has been cleared away.

"Breath of the Fire Dragon King!" A massive fire attack soared skyward making it somewhat uncomfortable to be near Natsu. The very ground even began to melt directly around his feet! It lasted but a few seconds and then it was over. Natsu looked with a large smile at Bakugo who was now on his back side in awe.

"For the record, Deku and Natsu fought as equals until Deku could beat him. Even I have only ever fought Natsu to a standstill if he got serious." Gray, somehow again losing his shirt, piped in his two cents. All Might was shocked by this! When they left, Natsu could wipe the floor with young Midoriya. The concept of holding back did not seem to occur to Natsu at all!

"Also, Fairy Tail is family, we will not let anyone pick on our family!" Natsu clapped an arm around young Midoriya who was now blushing up a storm. "So would you like to continue this? I am all fired up!" Natsu was not playing around. His eyes were deadly serious and young Bakugo quickly shook his head. Natsu almost looked disappointed.

The slight drama avoided, All Might went back to relaxing, only to hear the hum in the air send more chills down his spine. Looking up, they saw the golden form of the Guyver descending with 2 people in tow. For reasons he did not understand, the portal was being maintained in its current state by this stray visitor from yet another world.

The 2 people with him though, was the cause of his chills.

* * *

Erza Scarlet felt tears freely falling form her eyes as she ran forward. She did not care one whit who saw her this way as she knelt down and hugged Master Markarov. He patted her head as he smiled wide form his chair.

Behind her she heard Polyusica yelling at Midoriya and All Might. It seemed the former #1 hero was getting the brunt of it. She also heard the guild getting order to help her get people lined up to heal.

"I have missed everyone so much Master!" Erza had felt homesick, but not until she saw them all again did her heart truly ache to see Magnolia again. She wanted to go home! She loved the people she had found here, but no where could compare to the rambunctious and beloved home of Fairy Tail.

"Heheh, we knew you were fine Erza. What have you been up to?" Her Master was the same as always. He welcomed you home and asked how you were. She related her time as a hero and teaching at UA. He smiled wide as she spoke of her pride and joy in raising a new generation.

"Have you given any thought to what we talked about a few months ago then?" The sudden question threw her off her reminiscing. She had a very short stint as Master of Fairy Tail during the war with Zeref and his empire. There had been talk of Laxus or Gildarts as well, but neither of them wanted it. Laxus felt he had burned that bridge and was much happier letting it go and Gildarts…did not really need to be said.

Markarov had asked her if she would take over truly as the new Master of Fairy Tail. There was no question the entire guild would need a firm hand like hers but still the loving care of family as well. It was a rare person indeed that could fill that role, but Erza had asked for time to think it over.

She had been hoping to start over with Jellal now that he was pardoned but their past was complicated. They truly cared for one another, but that did not entirely erase the decades long scars between them. He was still trying to find his place in the world now that he no longer had to hide from the law, but he had to untangle his own demons as well.

That move would require a lot of choices on both of their parts, but few at the guild would be willing to simply let it all go. Natsu had been fervently against Jellal when he seemingly returned from the dead during the long ago adventure with the Cait Sith guild.

Erza herself was unsure she was worthy as a guild master. The Council of Fiore certainly had a long list of incidents involving her, Natsu, and Gray causing near cataclysmic levels of damage. She also thought her maturity was lacking in many areas, but after only a little over a month here helping teach, things had changed.

She had treasured the feeling of seeing the young students grow in such a short time. The abrasive Bakugo was still willing to learn from her to the sweet Uraraka nearly adopting her into her family.

"I think I am ready to begin down that road Master." It would not be a bad thing. She even looked forward to it. Markarov looked relived to be able to retire soon. He was _quite_ tired of being Master over and over again. He loved all his kids and wanted to dote on them more!

"Then first order of business. Bring Deku and All Might over here." Markarov looked quite serious now and she rushed to obey.

* * *

Inko was talking to Lucy about Izuku. She was smiling at all the stories and even looking lovingly on as her son was talking with the sweet old man Lucy called Master. His wizened head and wide smile calmed her heart. Her son had been in such good hands.

"When will you and Natsu have a child?" The question just popped out of her as she saw the yearning look in Lucy's eyes. She had seen it in herself when first thinking of children and in others. The young blonde suddenly seemed to turn several shades of red. One would almost think steam would be coming out of her ears.

"N-n-natsu! H-h-how did you come to that?" Lucy was pointing her 2 index fingers back and forth at each other as she hunched down and Inko felt a different smile tug at her face. She hugged the young woman and whispered in her ear.

"You might have to simply take over dear, men can be quite dense about themselves." Inko did not think she could blush more, but Lucy went passed beet red well on her way to crimson.

"Hey Lucy, what is wrong? Do you need a fish?" The small blue Happy was at their feet looking up confused at them. Inko wondered at the odd question but Lucy could not seem to hear them anymore. She seemed to be mumbling a bit like Izuku could.

"Maybewecouldtalkwhenwegethometomakeanewbabymaybeyeah…" The words cycled back a bit but Inko smiled wide. Her son had clearly made an impression.

"Lucy, you look like a tomato! HAHAHAHA" The pink haired young man was laughing as he pointed his finger into her shoulder and then Inko saw the boy who had been able to summon a storm of fire be flung into the air and land on his head.

"NOT NOW!" Lucy then stormed off blushing a storm as the small Happy went form Inko to poke at Natsu.

"Natsu, what did you do now?" The tone suggested this was not the first time he had set Lucy off. _I wonder if I pushed too hard?_ Inko looked back to her son and then all thoughts of young love flew out of her mind.

She had not noticed at first, but now as she looked around, she knew all of these people here were quite powerful, but none more so than Erza Scarlet, Natsu, and Gray. Those 2 were prominent in Erza's stories. They all respected Izuku and treated him as one of them. The mark on his shoulder was the same as all the ones she could see, and green of course.

Standing next to All Might and Erza, he seemed to…belong. The most powerful people of 2 worlds and her son seemed to belong next to them. It was disquieting to feel that realization. Her boy was missing for over a month due to dangerous heroics, but he was a student. Could she let him go back to UA?

All it took was a glance to see Ochako standing near by with glistening eyes to answer that question. Yes, yes she could. UA had never given up on her son. They had never once stopped searching or believing.

She saw that tall woman in robes and pink air talking to Recovery girl. She saw them looking at the guild and heroes and both shaking their heads as if of the same mind. She even thought she saw them mouth 'idiots,' quite a bit too.

* * *

_"Midoriya. It is time." _Izuku saw Sho holding on to a man he did not recognize. After the battle had concluded, he had floated up and said he would be right back. He summoned the Gigantic and then flew off.

He had come back with that man nearly black and blue but alive. Erza said he was the wizard that started this all, but how did Sho find him? Given he could open the doorway for them like this, likely he could detect things that did not belong too. Maybe the flow of energy form Fiore?

Regardless, he felt a tightness in his chest as he saw all of the guild freeze in place. No one expected to stay of course but, so soon? As if reading his mind, the Guyver pointed to the portal.

It was smaller than before. Sho could not keep it open forever. If they did not go now, it would take Lucy flying up there and having to trudge all the way back again. Wendy did not have it in her to make that enchantment for some time and there was no certainty all of these wizards could keep pulling their magic with a partially closed gateway.

He also wondered if the world could survive Fairy Tail staying more than a few hours.

"Deku, although we will be parting, you are never far from us. You are a proud member of Fairy Tail. Stand tall! We are with you always!" Master Markarov then shot his hand up and made a shape of an L and the whole guild followed suit. Many were crying as they looked down at him.

"It's manly to cry right now!" Elfman was being stared at by Evergreen in wry amusement but Mirajane and Lisanna were openly crying. It was not long before the whole of the guild came together over him in a giant group hug. Lucy and Natsu to either side with Wendy behind him. He felt his face blush all shades of red.

"Midoriya Izuku. It has been an honor to teach your class but it was a greater honor to welcome you into our guild. You have an excellent mind. Study hard and know I endorse you from Magnolia to become an excellent hero!" The crimson haired Erza put her fist to her heart and change armor into a full body suit of steel. A flag with the guild emblem blew on the wind as she smiled down at him. All of them backed up and moved closer to Sho.

Wendy whispered to Charl and then hugged him one more time before moving with the rest. Only Natsu and Lucy held onto him now.

"You will be that crazy strong again right?" Natsu of course broke the moment with a question that made Lucy stare hard at him but her tears kept falling. She held on to him as if she never wanted to let go. A part of Izuku truly wished they could stay together too.

The hum of the Guyver showed he was lifting the guild back up, their magic helped but he noticed All were still looking down at him.

"You made the last month a lot more fun Deku. I don't want to go back to my place without you there." Her words triggered new tears in him but he smiled suddenly. He pushed Lucy back and looked up at her puffy face.

"A part of me is always there Lucy, Natsu. I left all my notes and journals. You can be reminded of me anytime!" It was not intentional, but he could not safely bring them with him after all. He was glad they would have such a physical reminder of him.

Lucy smiled but Natsu seemed confused.

"You mean all those scribbles are supposed to be words?" He seemed to hold on a bit but then winked and smiled after Lucy punched him in the arm. "Happy! Charl! Let's go!"

Glancing down, Izuku saw both Exceeds looking up at him teary eyed from below. They smiled. "AYE SIR" "Indeed we will."

The world may have watched from afar but Izuku felt like a chapter was closing he wished could have kept going a while longer. His dreams of becoming the #1 hero had not changed, but now he wished he could add being a member of Fairy Tail to it too.

The waving figures faded into the light and then shortly afterward if winked out completely.

He felt his mom embrace him from behind and he was ever so grateful for her right now. He did not know how his legs kept him standing looking at that bare patch of blue sky.

* * *

**Magnolia - Fairy Tail Guild night of Erza's Return**

Not usually a drinker, Lucy had a couple pints of whatever Cana usually hauled around. They were both celebrating Erza's return and wishing All Might and Deku well in the future. A large picture had been put up of when All Might and Deku first arrived and were made part of the guild.

For whatever reason, All Might had chosen his natural form but he was smiling wide in the painting. Deku looked nervous but happy too. Lucy still felt her heart break seeing his face. She thought she would for quite some time. Mira was a bit down too.

It was something she noticed, that the normally upbeat members all seemed to be a little more down than the rest of the guild. Deku was like a ball of infectious joy to them. His innocent curiosity and thirst for helping had been so endearing to them all.

Mrs Midoriya's words kept echoing in her mind too. Lucy felt she had waited long enough.

"Charl!" Currently in her demi-human form, the light young cat lady came over looking somewhat exasperated. The serious look in Lucy's eyes quickly dispelled that though. "I need a favor please." Lucy looked like she was about to wage war.

* * *

"Why did you drink so much?" Natsu was currently carrying Lucy on his back back to her place. Happy had been lured off by the smell of fish so he would be some time coming back but that was normal. Natsu was a bit melancholy tonight too so he was not totally unsympathetic but Lucy usually did not go this far.

As he went up the stairs he was keenly aware of how warm Lucy felt on his back. It was strange, but he did not even question staying the night right now. He usually crashed here, but something in his instincts said it was different now. Would Igneel know why?

He wished he could ask him. There were so many things he wished to as his father.

Deftly unlocking the door and the gently laying Lucy down, Natsu quickly did a glance at a stack of papers on the desk. They were neatly organized and annotated notes. He had watched Deku write them everyday and he felt pain looking at them.

He wanted to see the thin boy writing away once again after another quest or discovery. He had found new ways of looking at the world through his eyes. He wished to feel that way again. He cracked open the window for Happy and began to tuck Lucy into bed.

She was smiling serenely and smelled happy. He was glad. The sting of heartbreak had been on her the whole way home, but nothing he said or did could break her out of it. Whatever she was seeing, he hoped it would help tomorrow.

He was about to head to the chair for tonight when he realized his arm was in a vise. He looked down to see Lucy had a firm grip on his arm and not letting go. A large smile was on his face as he went to pry her hand off, only to find her other arm snap out and flip him into the bed.

"Who said I was drunk Natsu?" A very clear headed Lucy was looking down at him. The smell fo booze was on her clothes, but not her breath. What was going on? "I am tired of waiting and tired of looking for hints. Answer me one question and be completely honest or I am throwing you out for good. Got it?"

Lucy had rarely looked so serious. For a man that had literally faced down an immortal wizard and a dragon, he had never felt fear like this before. He nodded barely.

"Are we family?" He was caught off guard. Why did she doubt this? Of course she was family. All the guild was— His normal thoughts ground to a halt. The words about to fly froze at the look in her clear eyes. She was inches from his face and blood was pumping so fast he could hear it with the sense of dragon slaying magic.

Her smell was also more intoxicating than any drug or powder in the world right now. The question she was asking was not about the guild. It was not about trust or the bonds forged between members.

It was suddenly quite warm and claustrophobic to him to be in this bed. He felt the strong urge to run very fast away from this place. A yawning chasm was opening at his feet and he did not know what to do. His eyes once more landed on Deku's notes.

It had started then. He had noticed it, but Deku had made this place warmer. He had made it better but there was a feeling he really liked as Deku looked up to him and to Lucy as his guardians while he was here.

He had some low nights where he was crying, but Lucy had quietly embraced the boy until it stopped and that moment is when Natsu felt a change in himself. He wanted to see that moment again but he was afraid of that next step.

He was afraid of it because he truly loved where they were right now. He loved that his life was really good, but that next step could be painful for Lucy. In that place in between, Wendy and he had changed. They had not aged like normal people. Would that be fair to Lucy and others? He did not have that answer, but when asked directly like this he DID have an answer.

"Yes. Yes we are." He was just as serious as her and the silence stretched for an uncomfortable long time. He nearly jumped when she let him go and quietly closed the window firmly as she drew the blinds.

"L-l-lucy. W-w-what are you doing?" The mighty dragon slayer was breaking out in a cold sweat at the predatory gleam in Lucy's eyes. The serene smile from earlier seemed to be total lie as a much more sinister and blood thirsty smile took its place.

"I think if it is a girl we name her Izu and if it is a boy we go for Deki, what do you think?" Again he was thrown off by her question. What was she talking about? Why was she smelling of both joy and danger to him right now?!

"W-w-who?" He barely got the question out as Lucy was now climbing on top of him. His mind seemed to lose the ability to think clearly as she looked at him like the greatest simpleton in the world.

"Why the child we're about to make Natsu." The neighbors heard some loud screams from Natsu, but by then it was long known he pushed too far and paid the price for it. If anyone had truly paid attention, they may have noted the nature of those noises changed, but most just tuned him out at this point.

It would not be until almost a month later that people would think back and go, 'Ah, it must have been _that_ night.' It was also memorable for the sounds of Happy begging Charl to let him go home after stuffing him full of so much fish he could roll there, but that was another story.

* * *

_So the sun is coming up and I am super sleepy. Story is not done but the time in Fairy Tail is. I am super on board for Nalu pairing obviously but I am hyper against Erza and Jellal. I can relate from a character standpoint on baggage and maybe wanting to try again, but I always believed Erza was far stronger and more likely to be happy as the next Master of Fairy Tail (again!) The last chapter next time!_

_Oh and before I forget - Guyver La Kill is what I am shamelessly borrowing Sho Fukamachi from._


	11. Chapter 11 - Infinite Possibilities

_A day off spent with pizza, sleeping, and generally relaxing felt fantastic. If you do not occasionally take that time off, you will seriously regret it. That being said, I have an explosive blonde idiot yelling in my head to give him his moment. I shall of course ignore him. ;)_

_Seriously, story is demanding me to move on and wrap this up. Hopefully not writing until dawn again._

_I do not own anything of Fairy Tail or My Hero Academia, but really looking forward to Deku vs Overhaul in the anime! _

* * *

**Chapter 11 - Infinite Possibilities**

_Two worlds touched each other briefly. A world of wizards and a world of heroes. Two were exchanged that were considered the strongest of their worlds, but another young boy from heroes joined Fairy Tail. _

_Izuku Midoriya had the most fantastic journey of not only training with wizards but getting to experience One for All at 100% control. He is back to being a teen but the effects of his time with Fairy Tail have forever changed him. _

_All Might is now retired but the world is not as filled with fear as was once predicted. The mark of Erza Scarlet and the 'mysterious hero' that stopped the Kamino Ward villain and his monsters gave people hope._

_Even so, the underside salivates at the end of All Might._

* * *

**An Abandoned Warehouse**

Anger filled his veins. His Master was captured by that pathetic All Might and most infuriating was Midoriya. He once again interfered with his well laid out plans. He hated that plain faced freak!

Shigaraki had nearly caused his neck to bleed with all the scratching. The successful attack on Tartarus had practically been undone in a day by the powerful heroes in the world. Without the magic or the special Nomus, it could not be breached again. The price and quirks used up to make them were not easily replaced, but Shigaraki was thinking.

He began to giggle and Toga smiled as his laugh. Dabi smirked from leaning in a corner as he played with blue fire in his hand. Twice, Mr Compress, all of them were here and free.

"Go out and find us some more members. We are going to make Midoriya and the world of heroes pay." The slight frown on Toga slipped passed his notice but they moved out. The shadows were gathering and they wanted vengeance.

**UA Staff Office - the next day after Takoba Stadium Incident**

Principle Nezu was quite pleased despite the retirement of All Might. He was doing better than expected according to Recovery Girl but for the moment, that was a matter for tomorrow. Right now he was getting the judgement of the government on a more pressing issue. Aizawa rarely fought hard for a student to bypass rules, but this was a special case.

It helped that the professional victims that had been there had detailed evaluations on Midoriya. They had been deeply impressed with first his quirk use, then using his mind to allocate and control others effectively. His attention to detail and assigning effective members were some of the highest marks seen in years.

He of course was not registered with the 100 that passed the first round, but the whole incident was kind of a wash at this point. Nezu had been arguing and manipulating until finally the results posted.

It was supposed to be posted to all at once but give the near disaster, the government had wisely chosen to take some time. His steaming cup of tea in a white mug was satisfying as he looked it over.

A slight frown creased his features as he looked it over but in those cases, he had no recourse. The experts were the ones grading the students so it was all on them to improve.

* * *

**Class 1-A - the Same Day**

It was like an itch he could not scratch. Bakugo had felt like he wanted to blow something up more than normal since yesterday but he still saw the impossible swallowing of his quirk by the pink haired freak. He also still felt the heat form that impossibly hot fire attack.

Icyhot had nothing on that guy!

Part of his irritation was not knowing the results but he acknowledged the events of yesterday required time to process. The retirement of All Might still left him a bit hollow, but his anger was bubbling. It was infuriating he could not blow something up right now.

His eyes glanced at the now full seat behind him. Deku was back and was enjoying conversations with most of the class. Bakugo felt his pulse skyrocket at the happy aura behind him. Lazy eyes was allowing this as they waited for the test results.

He at least took solace that Deku would be left behind now. Even though he saved them all—a vein definitely popped at that thought—he had not been able to take part in the test. His anger finally seemed to ratchet down a bit.

A flash of the truth about All Might gutted him again. How long had All Might been like that? He had kept jumping into the fray with his life so fragile. Why did he like Deku so much? WHY?!

An audible ping announced the results being sent out. He sat up and paid the most attention he had ever done in any class. Finally, he would have a new thing to return Deku to his place!

The screen flickered and a huge array popped up of 100 names. Bakugo seared through it looking for his name and the mark next to it. As it had been explained, this would be a simple reveal for all at once if they passed or failed.

It was just a few moments before he felt all his anger vanish in a swallow of disbelief. His name was one of 2 that were colored for failing. He did not care who the other was but his name was marked as failed. Him!

"What the hell is this?!" Bakugo shot out of his chair and was quickly ensnared in the white restraining bands from his home room teacher. The glare of his eyes with raised hair explained why his hands were not exploding right now.

"Your individual results will be given to you but first I will explain how you were graded. You should know that even in that critical attack, the grading continued." This surprising revelation had all of the class hanging on Eraser Head's words. "The first round was a straight up survival round as it was explained. The second round was different. You started with points that were then deducted until you failed."

The screen changed and showed a breakdown of categories and point values. It was a generic layout for demonstration only but it gave an easy gist of what to expect. The restraints pulled back and Bakugo sneered back into his seat.

He was fully enraged but at least Deku was stuck with him. He saw Icyhot was a bit more stoic than usual so he was the other fail huh? That brought him some joy as envelopes were handed out to each student.

He looked over his sheet and saw something that made his veins burn hot.

* * *

_Katsuki Bakugo_

_Quirk - Explosion_

_Excellent battle senses and instincts. Very agile and quick responses to unexpected situations but poor evaluations of his enemies. When far outclassed, puts others in danger by rushing into battle rather than cooperating with others._

_Rescue abilities very poor. Makes no sense of reassuring a victim or calming their nerves at all. Inspires irritation and likely to inspire fear in small children. Simple compromise does not occur to him when others offer a helping hand._

_When faced with extreme danger, shows courage but foolish desire to fight rather than protect those in need. Recommend remedial class work to improve large deficiencies in hero presentation and decisions. _

* * *

The words of Best Jeanist floated in his head about his attitude and looking at the world. The paper darkened in his hands but he restrained the desire to see it puff up in smoke. He had no doubt another was kept for UA records.

What did it matter if he ignored losers out in the real world? All that mattered is he was #1 and always beat the villains! That was how All Might did it right?

A flash of All Might saving kids and others went through his mind and also of Deku on the day that stupid slime monster attacked. He also saw the day that white disc appeared in the sky. The feeling of relief, of being saved caused his anger to boil over but a sharp look from lazy eyes froze him in place.

His anger really needed an outlet and he knew JUST where to send it.

* * *

Midoriya was supremely curious about what his classmates were reading and jealous a bit of those that got their license. He accepted he would not get a change just now as he had to still see how UA would treat his near month long absence.

The support class had been happily poring over his notes about changes to his costume and he had talked to Iida about using his legs some more. The training with Fairy Tail had given him a lot of help. but none of them were experts in legs like Iida.

Hatsume Mei had practically assaulted him when he went down there this morning but she was all business after that when talking about her designs. Power Loader had given high praise to her too.

He had his mom keep his guild outfit safe for now. He still felt embarrassed to have shown off so much to his classmates but with the guild he had felt fine. He smile forlornly as he wondered what they were doing right now.

A certain couple flashed stronger than others but he felt faith that Lucy and Natsu would be just fine. He had spent the night in his old room but would be moving into the dorms today. He felt happy that UA was not making him have some kind of catch up class, but the details would be given to him today.

He was watching Uraraka smiling ear to ear with Asui so they must have passed. He was not too surprised by Kacchan's results but Todoroki's was. Why had he failed? He had a spat with one of the other students during the battle but that could not have been all could it? He had no doubt Uraraka would tell him later, Iida too as he was smiling firmly himself.

He was about to stand up and talk to them when he felt a stare in his direction. Aizawa sensei was reading over something and looking at him. Were those the instructions he would be following the next few days? Supposedly, the rest of the class would be spending some time going over their results before regular classes started up again.

"Midoriya." His name silenced the room. The tired look in their teacher's eyes seemed to be hiding a headache for some reason. What could be wrong? "It would seem that a very rare thing has happened. The government was very logical. Do you mind if I post this on the board?"

He held up the paper and Izuku simply nodded. He was curious what was going on.

The image changed to the scanner in the room and soon a note was displayed for all to read:

* * *

_Izuku Midoriya_

_Quirk - Enhancement type (unnamed)_

_Recommendations: All Might, Erza Scarlet - Titania_

_Special evaluation during Takoba Stadium attack: Student arrived and quickly used quirk to efficient effect to save lives. All villains were not only pushed back from active targets but launched into walls no where near any victim._

_Took immediate steps to rescue all victims and protect fellow heroes. Chose to combat creatures designated as Nomu and kept them from overwhelming any area while observing main villain. _

_Chose to rescue as needed and effectively reassured during rescue all persons involved. Opposing members of party were incorporated into plans and adjusted for those that refused to cooperate (example Bakugo). _

_Even when physical change occurred, continued to direct field and make drastic changes to save all possible. Showed extreme care and would reprimand any misuse of quirks. Also showed in depth ability to evaluate quirks and situations to best advantage quickly. _

_Also showed ability to evaluate opponents and how they would react to a changing situation. Results brought about saving of all victims brought to rescue area._

_Special dispensation after debate: Issue Provisional License immediately_

* * *

Shock made his body feel far away. He thought he could hear no breath at all in the classroom at the moment but the first reaction was predictable. Aizawa already had his eyes on Kacchan as the blonde boy launched up out of his chair.

For once, Izuku kind of agreed. How was this fair? It was all true and he appreciated the recommendations, but it was not fair to others surely?

"You look confused Midoriya. This was not done lightly, nor was it done as a reward." Eraser Head switched the screen and the breakdown was there. Detailed marks and scores were shown and all could see it.

The experts had harshly evaluated him as much as anyone but even so, his score was near perfect. He had some demerits about being unable to predict known contacts and some criticism on how he relied on the arrival of the wizards to save him at the last moment.

"You directed all those people Midoriya to save everyone. You were reported to guess the villains next step that would have resulted in many deaths had you not. Did you think this would be ignored?" There was a strange tone in his voice. Izuku had not heard it before. "You will be having a few more evaluations from UA and some catch up as we discussed, but the government sees no reason not to progress a promising hero."

Normally, praise like that would make him feel giddy, but the dark aura around Kacchan made it really hard to enjoy it. Even so, Izuku felt like he had when All Might had invited him to UA. A smile broke out over his face and Uraraka suddenly tackled him in a hug from the side. He had to activate One for All to stop from tumbling over.

"Let's celebrate Chidori's return tonight and getting our license!" Ashido quickly wanted to plan out a party but Izuku assumed Iida would put a quash on that. Surprisingly, his normally rigid face was contemplative.

"So long as we go to bed on time and clean up before that, I see no problem with one celebration night." Iida smiled at him and Izuku realized they all wanted to celebrate. They wanted to welcome him home too! Tears began to flow as Aizawa tried to bring the class back to order. For once, he seemed half hearted about it.

* * *

**UA Dorms H1 - That night**

He had not been present for the room competition night, so Midoriya had no idea that his wall to wall All Might merchandise of a room would be on display. The girls thought it was so cute and left him blushing a deep crimson as some of the guys were a bit jealous of a few of the things in the room.

There was one thing all had paused at. Over his bed wall was a flag with a symbol. It was almost like a bird but they had seen it on their former teacher and now Midoriya had one on his right shoulder as well.

It was the mark of Fairy Tail. Supposedly both All Might and Midoriya had gotten one from that old man in the chair that came at the end. They all smiled in a bit of melancholy at it. Still, they made sure to pick on Midoriya for the rest.

The party had been a crazy affair and Aizawa had to come over and tell them to quiet down at least twice. The first time had been a true warning, but the second time came in the form of bindings of Kaminari and Sero upside down as Mineta was frozen in place by his stare.

"Go to bed!" The order had them all scrambling and Izuku was smiling wide at the night. It had been a good day!

"Deku." The last voice he expected was at his open door. Kacchan stood there in a simple pair of dark pants and a white shirt. His face was a dark storm of anger but he was being quite calm.

"Kacchan?" He thought he would see more anger, but instead the boy walked calmly into his room until he was right across from him. The clear fury was an odd context for the rest of his body.

"I want to talk to you outside about your 'borrowed' power." Kacchan turned and marched out without looking back. Izuku felt his heart drop below his stomach but did not even think of backing out. He had told Kacchan in a rush way back after their first direct exercise with the fake nuke.

What was going to happen now?

* * *

Bakugo felt a cold rage. He normally felt fire in his veins just like his quirk, but right now he felt ice. He was in complete control as he walked out into the night with Deku behind him. It had come together as we was raging in his room.

He remembered Deku's words and pieces had come together with how Deku always seemed to be a favorite of All Might. That freak from Kamino Ward had talked about taking quirks too. If quirks could be taken, they could be given too couldn't they?

He was getting answers to everything, tonight.

* * *

**UA Training Field 1 - City Scape**

Midoriya felt a twinge of nervousness as he stood in his green slacks and dark shirt in the cool night. The practice field seemed spooky in the dark but Kacchan had kept walking until they were quite far in. He clearly did not want to be interrupted.

"Why you?" The question came suddenly while Kacchan was still turned away. His body was now radiating barely controlled rage. How was he holding it in when he usually was quick to blow his top literally?

"Why did All Might choose you? Why do they all choose you? WHY?!" A small explosion came from his hands but it was not an attack. Kacchan whirled and had teary eyes as he looked at him. It surprised Izuku to see not fury but frustration. Kacchan was mad at himself.

"What do you mean? All Might chose me, but who else?" Izuku did not fully understand but he admitted the truth. The flare of anger was just barely held in check. Kacchan was close, so close to lashing out.

"That stupid result! All the idiots that flock around you and even that insane woman and her guild all chose you! They loved you and respected you! You were nothing so why?!" Tears began to flow as Kacchan seemed to be venting long held in feelings. "Why did that villain keep coming and do that to All Might? What is it they like so much about you but not me? WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?!"

Izuku no longer felt nervous. He felt guilty and a little sad. He wanted to beat Kacchan one day but right now, he needed a friend. He needed someone who understood him.

"I just want to save people and I wanted to learn. I did not ask for any of that, not even All Might choosing me. He told me I can be a hero and I am trying to live up to that!" The switch flipped. One moment, Kacchan was standing there screaming, then he was flying through the air right at Izuku.

Instincts took over and he used One For all at 10%. His training at least retained that much safely. Kacchan kept swinging at him but Izuku dodged until he tired out. Some buildings were smashed but Izuku did his best to keep it focused on the open street. Only a few shattered panes of glass and a cracked door or two was the result.

Kacchan was barely able to stand as he heaved heavily on the ground. His fury seemed spent at last.

"You can dodge me even at that slow pace? So you are better than me now? That power is yours?" The voice was hollow but it was not Midoriya who answered.

"I would say that you both should know better, but this situation was mostly my fault." All Might in casts and bandages stood on the street. both were in shock to see him. Even with Recovery Girl and Polyusica looking him over, there were limits to healing him.

"A-all Might?!" Izuku for once felt he and Kacchan were on the same page.

"Let me start at the beginning Young Bakugo. I take full responsibility for all of this." All Might still had the presence of being the Symbol of Peace in his skeletal form. The words he relayed drained all the anger out of Kacchan as the truth of One for All and All For One was laid bare.

The protection of All Might did not save them from the wrath of Eraser Head though.

Punishment of 3 days suspension for Izuku and 4 for Bakugo were given after an impromptu remedial class as well.

* * *

**UA Indoor Training Field 1-C 3 days later**

Class 1-A was being taught about work studies and met the big 3 of UA. Neijre Hado barely gave time for anyone to talk or breathe. She had practically swooned over all of them from the stadium attack. Tamaki Amajiki could not seem to summon the ability to even talk to them face to face.

Mirio Togata on the other hand, seemed to be positivity in perfect physical form. They had gathered in their school track uniforms to face him.

"Ok, now i will show you what you can learn from your work study!" Class 1-A took that as the go ahead to attack. Kyoka was the first to launch at him but then his clothes seemed to gently fall off to leave him stark naked!

Kyoka's scream was ear piercing as most of the girls blushed deeply.

"I am so sorry, take a bit of fine tuning for these clothes." Iida leapt forward at a clear opening but his legs seemed to pass right through him!

_What kind of quirk is that?_ Midoriya was quickly analyzing the situation and formulating ideas. He seemed to be able to allow objects to pass through him but not a perfect control of it. Maybe there was an opening but not an obvious one?

As he thought, Togata quickly began to take out the long range attackers of the class. Tokoyami was the most powerful of them out here but he was downed in one hit. Togata also lost his clothes again as he dropped straight into the floor.

No matter what they did, he seemed unstoppable.

"POOOOWEER!" The battle cry was after he had downed all the long and mid-range attackers. He stood their topless much like Gray would after winning. All that was left was the close range attackers.

"Everyone, he has to attack us so in that moment we can go for the counter!" Izuku yelled out his only idea but saw the smirk on his opponent as he ran at them. Once again he fell into the floor and left his pants behind. Some of the girls blushed still, but Izuku was already looking behind him.

As expected his target appeared but his instincts screamed at him to dodge straight at him. He put 10% into full effect and leapt right at Togata. The surprise also had a smile as a fist came flying at Izuku. Without waiting to try and attack, he slapped his hands together and made a shockwave.

It had 2 effects, one was an ear splitting sound and it shifted his trajectory down quickly. The fist flew over him and Izuku did not miss the moment. The sound and no effect but the fist itself was his target.

The hand was solid as he connected and sent Togata flying up. Sounds of shock filled the room from all present. Even the ever smiling faces flashed pleasant surprise at Izuku.

"Not bad!" The naked boy was bringing his other hand down and Izuku could not dodge it this time, but he smiled wide. "Ojiro!" The name thew off everyone but the person asked for and Togata.

The boy with the tail flew through the air as if he had expected the call and now a choice had to be made. Ojiro would arrive right when Izuku would be struck, meaning Togata could be struck again. The smile got wider on Togata's face.

"A good try, but deal with this!" Two fingers were flying at Izuku's eyes but he just smirked and grabbed Ojiro as he came close. The tail flung him down towards the floor and before anyone could blink, he pushed One for All to 12% and came right back up before eyes could register it.

Togata turned to Ojiro as his new target and missed the danger to him this time. The instant his fist was about to slam into the gut of Ojiro a hand slammed over it and yanked him out of the air.

"Smmmmaaaasssh!" Togata was put into the floor but even Izuku could not have prepared to see him actually go into the floor! Even thought he had been solid, it was only his arm?!

That was the last instant before Togata appeared again and quickly took out everyone else aside from Izuku.

"Poooowweer!" Left with no allies, Izuku could only smile at his foolish naivety. He waited but instead of attacking, Togata started to laugh as he put pants on. He even seemed to be stretching. "Ha ha ha! I might have gone too far but that was a lot of fun!"

All of class 1-A save Izuku and Todoroki who was off to the side were down for the count. Confusion filled Izuku but then he was practically bowled over by Hado from behind. Her long light blue hair shadowed his now blushing face.

"That was amazing! How did you do that?! You are the one that changed from an adult right, right?!" No pause at all she began to squeeze him so hard he could barely breathe. His nerves were now frayed because he could feel WAY too close to her chest.

"I tried to make sure no one saw my willy, but sorry about that. Hado, let him go please." Instantly, Hado backed off and Izuku was able to breathe again. "That was really good, you were not only planning but predicting. Sir would like you!"

The large hand clapped on his shoulder was nearly enough to slam Izuku into the ground. He was still shaky from being near a girl. He was not sure he could take much more.

As the class slowly recovered, Izuku saw a small nod from Todoroki and a smile. A flash of joy filled him that he had done so well if only barely. He had not defeated Togata but he had survived the attack.

"What did you think of my quirk?" All agreed it was way too strong but Togata had clearly put hard work into it and Izuku heard him talk about how the work study taught him to put a lot of thought into it. He had practiced and worked hard to make it a strong quirk. It was all in how you applied it and your experiences were what taught you that.

Izuku realized his time at Fairy Tail had taught him quick adjustment and to look for a single point of weakness to exploit. Natsu and Gray exchanged so much power in their fights that you had to aim for the moment they were about to try again to stop them.

He had to have a good work study and really push his new training and costume additions like never before. He had all the memories of what he could do as he got stronger, but he had a long way to go to get back to it.

The dreams had not started again, but he remembered the voice that they would. The previous wielders were with him. He wanted to know the infinite possibilities that could unlock. What was going to be different from when he was in between worlds?

Izuku was mumbling a bit as they headed to the locker rooms. He had a lot of thinking to do.

* * *

**UA Dorms H-1 - That night**

Ochako was sore. After meeting the big three, they had a full breakdown of the guidelines of the work-study program and were now waiting for the go ahead to apply. Deku apparently already had one looking into him thanks to Togata.

Deku had been so amazing and the response form Ojiro was heart warming. There he been no planning she was sure but the training Ms Scarlet put them through had been revealed to be based on Deku's notes. All of the class were asking him for ideas and he had not been short of them at all!

Still, Deku himself said they were observations and guesses. It would take experimentation and hard work to see if those guesses could become reality. Even so, he was a font of out of the box thinking.

He had even suggested that she could make things heavier or change direction of gravity, not just negate it. It would take a lot of guess work there, but Deku had offered to help any way he could. She blushed at the thought of training with him one on one.

"Are you just going to keep quiet Chako?" Mina had come from the bath and was toweling off her hair. Her horns glistened and seemed to accentuate her mischievous eyes. Normally her town would be more teasing but this time seemed a bit more honest curiosity.

"Um, I thought it might be too soon with just coming back and trying to find his footing and all." She was blushing hard but her words were not just an excuse. Deku had spent a night at home with Inko so it was not a good time at all. Now he was settling down into dorm life with them all.

Surely some time to adjust was needed for that?

"Well, I can see what you meant but if you don't hurry i may just start hinting at him. Or…I might start messing with him as promised!" The sudden image of Deku surrounded by all the female members of the class and talking to him made Ochako glare at Mina hard.

Before she could retort, her phone buzzed on her desk. It was not super late, but she had already talked with her parents today, so who could it be? She glanced at the ID and smiled.

"Hi Inko, what is going on?" She had not talked to Inko in a week or more but she had not wanted to impose on her time with Deku nor his with her. She had quietly sat back and dreamed the joy of mother and son catching up.

_"Ochako, I was wondering how you and Izuku are doing. I know I should not pry but he did not mention anything and I wanted to know why you had not asked him out yet?" _The words made her blood both simultaneously drain from her face and flood her face. She was unsure what colors were there at the moment. _"I love my boy, but he won't pick up on anything unless you tell him outright."_

"B-b-but isn't it too soon Inko? I-I-I mean weren't you two catching up this past week?" She could see Mina grinning ear to ear just outside her door and being joined by Tsu. They both seemed quite happy to see her flustered right now.

_"HA! My son caught me up in a single night without sleep! Izuku would not lie down and I was happy to oblige. I now think you two should be having a talk. I already spoke to your parents and we are looking forward to you two getting together." _The earlier conversation with her parents had no such hints but then Ochako could picture Inko asking to take on this task.

Her parents knew about her liking Deku?! They made plans with Inko?

_"Anyway, you have a good night, oh and count to ten." _Inko suddenly hung up and left Ochako blushing up a storm as Mina started to giggle. Tsu was smiling ear to ear. Why was she counting to ten?

"1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10." She looked around but nothing happened and she wondered if it was some kind of joke. What had Inko been thinking?

"Oh hey Deku!" The next words out of MIna's mouth froze her in place on her bed. She slowly turned her head and saw a very confused Deku with his phone in his hand as he stood next to Mina and Tsu.

"Hey Uraraka, do you know why my Mom wants me to come talk to you?" Mina was now behind him and trying her best not to start laughing as she gave a thumbs up to Ochako. She and Tsu quietly closed the door to leave them alone.

Unlike most of her memory, Deku stood calmly with her. He had been like that with most of the class since coming back. His reaction to Hado was much more like how he used to be. Only Mina could make him start to stutter and blush really badly, but she did that because she enjoyed it out of him.

She was in full pink pajamas so nothing uncomfortable but she found her voice could not come out. She then looked around and saw an envelope with her name on it. She had read it when All Might gave it to her. Apparently Iida had gotten one as well.

They had been for if Deku had not made it back but All Might did. It was not a confession of love but it was clear he had treasured his time at UA because of her and Iida. He had gone on about her clear strength and that he found her amazing.

She had practically rolled into a ball and floated to the top of her room after reading it.

"U-um Deku, I was spending a lot of time with Inko while you were gone. I just wanted to help her out and she was so sweet. Your mom is great and—" Ochako realized Deku had made a sort of strangled sound and so she turned back to him to see his eyes wide. He was staring at her in wonder as he dropped his phone to the floor.

"W-w-what did you call her?" Ochako realized she had yet again called her by her first name. She blushed in true embarrassment this time but then she firmed up her resolve.

"I called her Inko, Deku. And she calls me Ochako. It has been most of the last month. I loved being in your room too." She smiled as she saw him blush this time and start to fidget. The more uncomfortable he acted, the calmer her heart felt. This was Deku. Sweet Deku.

"W-w-why did this happen?" He was clearly flustered now but she thought she had explained this already.

"I wanted to be of help to your mom and also." She saw him look up at her and she swallowed hard. "I wanted to be closer to you. When I thought you might never come back, I almost wanted to leave UA. I want the world with you in it always Deku!" It was not quite what she wanted to say but it was true too.

She saw his eyes go from open to dinner plates as his face was deep crimson. She got up and closed his open mouth with her hand and then cupped his cheek. She looked into his face and then took one more breath.

"I like you Deku. I really really like you." She had thought he could not blush anymore but now he was clearly red. She giggled and waited for his response. She kept waiting.

Concern began to overtake her joy as she waved her eyes in front of the catatonic Deku. He barely seemed to breathe. What had she done?!

"DEKU!" She grabbed both of his arms and shook him but he still seemed unresponsive until she started to cry. Her tears seemed to unlock his broken brain.

"Uraraka? I am sorry, I was in the best dream. I must be really tired but something wonderful and impossible just happened inside my head, what did you and my mom do again?" His brain was in denial mode but the way he described it made her heart flutter.

She threw caution to the wind and pulled him toward her. She did not let her own nerves stop her until they were face to face. The shock was faded from his eyes but they were widening again as she put her lips on his.

At first he was tense and frozen but then she felt a tingle pass through her body before she was at his arms length.

"Uraraka?! W-w-what?! W-w-when?!" She giggled as hew as once again crimson but now his arms seemed to be blushing as well. She put a finger on her lips as she felt a thrill to realize what she had done.

"Deku, my name is Ochako." She leaned against his arms and felt him tremble. "May I call you Izuku?" The resistance crumbled and shock gave way to a tremulous smile. He pulled her into a hug that felt amazing in so many ways. She felt tears fall on her shoulder as he began to shake.

"O-o-ochako. I like you a lot too! I have liked you a lot for a long time." He pulled back and she saw his puffy eyes and flowing tears. He had been holding in all his emotions and now the valve was undone. She smiled up at him and this time he kissed her back. It was gentle, oh so gentle and so much like him.

She felt the tingle again and knew it was his quirk racing through his body but she felt no increase in his strength this time.

They separated and were breathing a bit heavily for such a simple kiss from what she knew would come. Right now though they had to slow down. Mina was likely outside that door giggling like an idiot or may Tsu had dragged her off.

"What would you like to do for now Izuku?" She saw him flinch a bit at his own name being used but in a good way. He smiled and then just started to laugh.

"I am not really sure but I know the possibilities are limitless. Let's talk for now and you can catch me up. Tell me about mom while I was gone." He really wanted to know and she was so glad she could tell him.

* * *

"Let me listen Tsu, come on!" Ashido was currently hanging upside down as far as Tsu could extend her tongue. Mina had wanted to listen but Tsu had quickly wrapped her up and held her away from the door.

Her acid could not burn Tsu's tongue due to the saliva on it. It acted as both protection and Eraser Head would scold her for burning the dorm. She already had remedial classes this semester, no need to poke the bear.

"We promised to stay back if she confessed to him Mina, so let's go to bed." Tsu spoke pretty well with her tongue stuck out but Mina very badly wanted to know what was happening. She did not intend to pick on them for it, but they were the first couple of Class 1-A! It had to be documented!

Her complaints were ignored as Tsu hopped away. She had only needed to hear the confession before moving off. The rest Ochako would tell or not as she wished. Her job as a hero was to stymie Mina for now.

* * *

**Sir Nighteye HQ**

The video was being rewound for the hundredth time. The wild battle of Takoba Stadium was being studied by all that had any knowledge of One for All. Nezu had made sure of that. Nighteye had thought he had picked out the perfect successor but as he watched the video, he felt doubt.

His certainty crumbled as he watched the full video once again. Even when the adult form faded, the boy was effectively working with what he had to save all the lives of the stadium. He was forced to accept the boy was indeed a good successor.

He was still inadequate in many ways, but in the one measuring stick they needed, he succeeded. A message flashed from Mirio and he was surprised yet again.

It would appear Izuku Midoriya would be applying for work study at his office. It was time to evaluate the 9th successor of One for All.

* * *

_The future of Izuku Midoriya unfolded different from how it would have without Fairy Tail. He had learned so many things and made so many friends. His control of One for All expanded at a much faster pace and he was quickly becoming the hope of the world._

_Everything was going to be fine. Why? Because the most powerful hero chosen by All Might and helped by the mightiest guild of Fiore would always carry the best of both worlds within him. The Fairy Hero - Deku!_

* * *

_So about that sun…it is rising but I am done now. I hope all enjoyed the ride and one more time I will plug the following that inspired me:_

_Thank you by MizuToriFFN is an IzuXmomo story well worth reading. It is fucking amazing and the author is doing a wonderful job. I am jealous of how well they keep the canon POV as the story unfolds. Go read it if you have not yet!_


End file.
